Hurtful future
by Dimitri's Shadowkissed Roza
Summary: Back at St. Vladimir's Dimitri has told Rose to move on; will she go back to her old ways? And what happens after they all graduate high school? With rising tension between the two vampire races, Rose finds herself in the middle of it all. What happens when everything anyone has ever known has been changed? This story starts off to be a little typical but please read it changes.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, I have two others and I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love to write it. Yes Rose's attack in the first part is a little weird, I saw it on bones and my friend dared me to put it in.**

**I know it might be a little boring at first, but please stick with it! I wrote this ages ago and I don't know if it's to tacky :/ Comments are helpful! **

* * *

I was all too familiar with my morning routine although that still didn't make it any easier to get out of bed. I hated the mornings and there was no point in denying it, I hit my alarm clock groaning in frustration I didn't want to get out of bed. I got out of bed like a zombie and moved throughout my room with my eyes still practically closed that was obviously a mistake that I regrated instantly. I had run into the wall well; if I wasn't awake before I'd definitely awake now.

After my shower I got into workout clothes and when I looked at the clock for once I was actually running on time. I walked into the gym to start yet another practice, when I made my way into the gym I saw Dimitri sitting on the far back wall of the gym. He sat on a mat completely still and completely unaware that I had entered, well actually he probably knew I came in but just couldn't tie him away from the novel he was reading. I smiled at him it was most likely another one of his western novels.

I let out a not so subtle noise from the back of my throat and he looked up and nodded in acknowledgement. He got up in one swift moment without even using his hands "Today we will be doing more basic combat." He spoke formally.  
It automatically made me think that there was something wrong but Dimitri immediately moved into action so I couldn't ask.

I was getting more and more frustrated by the minute I still hadn't managed to knock him down or even land a blow on him that would at least make him flinch. I grunted and tried my attack again but he continued to deflect it. But I still thought I was doing fairly well thinking I hadn't been knocked down… more than five times. I had watched this show the other night that made me think of what I could do to distract Dimitri to at least give me enough time to knock him down. He was about to leap at me it was my window of opportunity, come on I'm Rose Hathaway!

I got out of my attack stance and stood up straight and still as he leap at me I could tell that had already shocked him a little but not enough to stop from leaping at me "Stop or I'll kick you in the testicles!" I yelled at him.  
He stopped mid attack to look up at me as he raised his eyebrow; I really had to learn how to do that!  
"Stop or I'll kick you in the testicles?" I looked confused.  
"Well, it worked didn't it?" I asked  
"How?"  
I cut him off as I lunged at him and actually managed to pin him down.

He started to struggle to get out of my grasp I had to keep him down and due to my small size I could barely keep him down myself I managed to keep him down a few seconds longer as I lightly pushed my hands over his heart. I got closer to him I could feel his heart beat growling more rapid as I got closer.  
"Gotcha." I whispered, my mouth was close to his ear.  
I got straight back up again knowing that if I tried to help him up he would take advantage of it.  
"How is that supposed to distract a real strigoi?" he asked  
He was being a thunder stealer I just grunted looking at him.

Was now the time to ask him why he was in such a strange mood? I shrugged it off the whole confronting people thing was his approach I usually just left things to boil over. We just continued silently again and I had noticed that he was now holding back.  
"Dimitri," I groaned "stop holding back!"  
I wanted him to stop taking it easy on me if he kept on treating me like a feather how was I supposed to learn anything, without a word he continued fighting but this time there was more energy and force to it until finally we both fell down as Dimitri landed on me with his full body weight.

My eyes met his with shock and I just wanted to reach up and touch him but he was holding my arms down either side of me. "Still don't want me to hold back?!" he asked not breaking the intense eye contact with me we were both panting; I could see a mixture of emotions running through his eyes.  
"Don't hold back." I felt as though I had lost my voice and couldn't speak properly.

He knew that I wasn't speaking about practice anymore, he was so close that I could smell that intoxicating scent that he was surrounded in. he groaned and stood up letting me go completely as if I was suddenly some virus, what had I done?  
"Rose, we need to talk," Dimitri left the sentence hanging between us.  
Hearing those words come out of his mouth could never mean anything good. He opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. "We can't be together anymore." He spoke  
"I didn't think we ever were together?" I snapped,  
this is how I would protect myself I just began to shut down.

I knew what he was saying was the logical thing to do, I knew that it wasn't safe for us to be together and I knew that he could lose his job and I suddenly began to feel silly at how much I felt towards him.  
"Well then we can't continue this," he said gesturing in between us "whatever it is."  
His voice sounded so blunt and it hurt but I didn't want to show him that, this was the perfect opportunity to practice my guardian poker face.  
"You've said that before as well, it's never stopped us, it's never stopped you."  
I was choosing to be difficult now I was hiding behind an emotionless cold exterior that didn't even feel like me I felt a sense of darkness that I couldn't control I was angry and didn't want to stop.

He just flinched but looked at me in the eyes again, he seemed sincere "this time I mean it, we can't do this." He said  
I didn't understand how he could be so calm about everything meanwhile everything he was saying just hurt me there was just something about the way he was saying it, like he'd just given up.  
"I have said no to Tasha and now I am saying no to you."  
He was about to say something else but for once I didn't want to listen anymore; I didn't want to be in his presence even. I couldn't handle any more of what he was going to say so I just ran.

I ran and ran more until I felt as though I was far enough and I slowed down, I still had to walk to class. I think the fact that he made sense as to why we had to end this now hurt the most a part of me wanted him to stop being so sensible but his duty meant more to him, obviously. The worst part was that I knew that I had to get over this because eventually I would have to guard Lissa with him alongside me. Maybe I had to think of this as a good thing, this meant that I could start acting like my old self again, before he came along and dictated my life.

I finally made it to class and when Eddie walked up to me I just smiled finally this was an escape out of my thoughts "Hey Rose!"  
He seemed really excited and was smiling like a fool.  
"Hey, why are you smiling?" I mean I knew that I might have been miserable at the moment but how could someone be that happy?  
"Because there are two new dhampir's coming," he said "they're transferring from another academy." I looked at him funny  
"Why would you care?" I asked in confusion  
"Well, I don't know more dhampir's is a good thing!"  
I grinned understanding what Eddie may have been hinting at, he wasn't the sleazy type in fact he was one of those rare adorably sweet gentlemanly type of guys that the world seemed to be lacking.

Our conversation was cut short by two people I had never seen before coming through the door. I took a guess that it was the two new Dhampir's. One of them was tall, very muscular, and I could see a six pack coming through his tight shit with a leather jacket over it and a dark grey denim jeans when I got to his face wow his face he had like a greyish blue and he had a very dark brown almost black straight hair that hung near his eyes and he was tan very tan but all of it together went perfectly.

The other guy was also very good looking he had black straight hair with bits of blue sparkle?, bright green beautiful eyes that were even brighter than Adrian's also very tan, muscular but probably not as much as the other guy, dressed in all black but it still managed to look stylish. Everyone was staring sat them guys with envy even though they wouldn't admit it and girls with amazement and worship, these guys beat Moroi any day. Hell they look like sex gods.

I looked at Eddie his face was so funny "Still happy that we have new Dhampir's in the school?" I giggled.  
Eddie was putting me in a better mood, that and I partly was trying to shove this morning's events out of my head as well. "With looks like that they'll probably take over the schools population of girls." I smirked.  
He looked at me, giving me a look that said he wasn't amused by what I had just said.  
"Hey I wouldn't be too picky. I think or a few guys that would turn gay for that." I laughed at his comment  
"Do you include yourself on that list Edison Castile?" I laughed teasing.  
He tried to blush at the joke I made toward him, he and I both knew he wasn't gay he nothing against them but he was embarrassed by how scandalous the thought was.

The two new students were at the door talking to the teacher.  
"Ah, no." he finally spoke up  
We were both laughing again, laughing like this morning had never happened it hurt to remember him I had to forget and if I couldn't I'd make myself. I shook all thoughts Dimitri out of my head and resumed looking everywhere but at the new boys.

One of the guardian teachers finally motioned them to sit down. I could see Meredith and the other minimal group of girls that had spaces next to them try to put on charm so that these mysterious guys would sit next to them. But they both walked straight past them and to where Eddie and I were sitting trying to avoid attention and then they just sat down. Everyone turned and stared I wasn't intimated but this would drag attention to me that wasn't made by me, I didn't like that not one bit.

"Hey I'm Jace." The first one with the visible six pack spoke up. He looked better up close which should be impossible.  
"Rose and this is Eddie." I said briefly  
I pointed to him with my pen and he just waved and went back to concentrating on the teacher.  
"This is-" Jace was cut short.  
"I'm Jake." The other boy said.

Taking in both their looks I noticed that apart from their eyes they looked similar.  
"Are you guys brothers?"  
Jake had a hint of a smile and Jace laughed. The teacher looked up at the sound and gave Jace a scolding look, he was instantly quiet again as the teacher let out a sigh and continued.  
"I see you've met Rose already, great."  
She said the last part with sarcasm.  
"Try not be like her she can be a very, very bad influence." She elaborated the word very  
"You say it like it's a bad thing." I said pulling my best innocent smile which didn't really work.

Jace looked at me to resume the conversation.  
"No! We're not related, just look alike."  
Jace smiled at me great every girl in this school would probably hate me now.

When I was walking down the halls to the next class I could hear the news had already made it around. Everyone was staring at me but I realized that it wasn't me they were staring at when I heard a very newly distinct sexy voice. They were all staring at the person towering over me.  
"It looks like we have all our classes together Rose."  
It was Jace. He was still smiling. But it wasn't that sleazy smile either it was a nice smile.  
"So do you guys have, like a million girlfriends yet, like totally all at the same time?" I said mocking some crazy posh girl and laughing any girl would kill for this kind of attention I seemed to be lucky enough to get.

He looked at me, I mean really looked at me  
"No, call me old fashioned. But I still want to find the right girl, besides we're not that kind of guy."  
"Since when has there been the right kind of girl?" I asked.  
I snorted thinking about it. I seemed to still be in a cynical mood. I had never found the right guy, even Dimitri didn't count as the right kind I mean maybe if he didn't push me away I'm sure he would have been perfect. Thinking about him made it all hurt all over again.

"I don't know. But you always hear about them, so I trust I'll find someone."  
Looking at him I didn't think he was just messing around with me. Not a lot of guys at this school thought like that. They just wanted to get whoever they could into their beds. Although that wasn't totally fair, there were still some genuine guys.  
"What about you Jake?" I smiled at him; I was teasing him just a little bit he looked at me funny.

His eyes went wide. "I'm not."  
He seemed to not like the question or the attention.  
"Don't worry, forget it it's fine, I get it." He looked at me wide eyed.  
"You do?" I looked at him a little longer processing everything his reaction, and then it all clicked. He was gay,  
"Whoa I do now. You're gay?" I said it quietly he blushed majorly.  
I wished I could help in some way but I didn't know how then I laughed Eddie was right maybe some guys would turn gay for him.

He suddenly looked at me mad.  
"Just because," I cut him off before it went too far.  
"Oh no, no! I wasn't laughing at you, hell I don't mind that!" I said "it's just that my friend Eddie was joking that some guys at this school would turn gay when they saw you guys."  
"Oh, sorry for that it's just that, well you know what people are like?" But he smiled like he was on the verge of laughter while Jace was already laughing.  
"I understand. Fingers crossed right." I spoke, getting to know these guys wouldn't be too bad, and they did seem genuine.

* * *

**Sorry I had to put a bizarre twist in there I know that it isn't like Dimitri but the story will be revealed. Please stick with me!  
I feel so bad, what will happen to Dimitri and Rose *cry*  
Read an find out if anything happens. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews your all amazingI hope you enjoys this chapter as much as the last :S I also realized that I forgot my disclaimer for the first chapter *slap on the hand* my bad so I'll do one now  
Disclaimer: I do not own any vampire academy characters I also do not own any of the books they all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead.**

* * *

I had really gotten to know Jace and Jake they seemed like awesome guys, too good to be real actually.  
"So" said Meredith and another dhampir girl named Allie. I had never really been confronted by these dhampirs so I knew they only wanted one thing from me. And that was to use me to get to the two new guys.  
"So?" I said not giving her a break, I wasn't going to give away my information so easily "what the hell you guys never talk to me?" I was trying to play dumb but I knew exactly what these two girls wanted. They wanted to question me about Jace and Jake and to be honest I didn't want to sit here and talk about them. They looked at me as if I knew what they were talking about, dammit. I let out a huge sigh "Go on, ask away." I said already bored.

This was like my own personal hell there were so many other things I would rather do than gossip about boys.  
"Are they like looking?" Meredith started to talk. There were some things in life I just didn't understand; girl talk was one of them.  
"Looking for what?" I asked clearly struggling. They looked at me like I was some dumb person who had grown two heads.  
"For girls!" Allie piped up. Why couldn't she just say that in the first place? She just asked half the question and expected me to understand.  
"I don't think so, and if they are let them come to you." I said "end of discussion".  
They gave me a disappointed look and started chatting to each other again moving away from me. I pushed my lips out clearly annoyed.

It all seemed perfect now, for some reason ever since Jace and Jake had come I didn't have to worry about anything. They had relaxed me and unconsciously helped me forget about Dimitri drama. That was one thing I never thought I would put in the same sentence, Dimitri and drama just didn't seem to go together.  
"Hey beautiful" I looked around to see a smiling Jace and I gave him the best serious face I could give him while trying to hold back laughter but when I couldn't hold it anymore we both burst out laughing just as I saw Dimitri in the corner of my eyes.

I knew that Dimitri had heard all of that because he shook his head and walked away, I was slightly upset by the look he gave me he looked at me the same as when I had just arrived and thought I was some reckless slut. Jace just raised his eyebrow innocently but I ignored the questioning look he gave me.  
"What's his problem?" said Jace  
He had obviously noted that just as I had. Thinking about what Jace had said I replied.  
"I don't know, obviously never seen two people have fun before."  
I had lied, well at least maybe a half lie it was true that Dimitri acted although he had a stick shoved up his ass I guess it was possible that Dimitri had never seen fun. But then again when I thought of how he acted with Tasha and how he confessed to playing pool.

I snapped out of those thoughts, it was going to be hard seeing him every day and still have to continue training with him, then it would only be a matter of months before we were out guarding Lissa together, all the time. Would I never catch a break.  
"Where's your other half?" I asked changing  
"He said he'd meet us in the cafeteria." He smiled again, how could one person smile so much?

We finally got to the cafeteria "Thank god, I'm starving!" said Jace,  
he had beat me to my own catch phrase just as I was about to say it. I looked around the giant room while in the line so I could see if I could find Jake.  
"I can't see Jake anywhere." I spoke up. Usually Jake just followed silently after Jace; he seemed to like staying out of all the spot light.  
"It's not like him to be late, ever."  
We both laughed at his perfectness. We weren't worried; it looked like his whole class wasn't here anyway.

When we got out of the line I started looking for Lissa, but she wasn't here either so I went with Jace to sit at the usual table.  
"Hey guys" said Jake sitting down.  
"Hello" I said with my stuffed with food Jace keep stuffing his face. Jake laughed for the first time  
"Can't you two eat like civilized people?" I swallowed the huge lump of food that was too big for my mouth and looked at him blankly.  
"Nope." I replied simply.  
Jace just kept stuffing his face "Wow. At least I chew before I swallow." I said looking at Jace demolishing what once was food.

Jake shrugged like he was used to it.  
"Yeah, but I expect it from him, you're supposed to be ladylike and graceful." said Jake, this was obviously him trying humour because he wore a smile that said he was proud of himself.

I snorted and the food in my mouth almost flew out everywhere. After this little lecture on how-to-eat-food-Jake's-way I saw Lissa and Christian enter the cafeteria. She looked at me and kept walking and went to sit at another table with just Christian. Not long after I saw Eddie come in not long after and she called out for him.

He looked in between both our tables, torn by a decision but made his way over to ours and sat down "What's all, that about?" he asked me  
"I have no idea." I said.  
I'd have to talk to her or at least try she seemed pretty pissed. But then again I was a little bit angry at her for some reason I felt as though it was her fault that Dimitri and I couldn't be together.

I was silent while all the boys got to know each other "Hello earth to Rose?"  
Jake waved his hand in front of my face, although shy he seemed to be coming out of his shell a little, I was happy for that to he was awesome to be around  
"Yeah?" I said snapping out of my gaze.  
"Did you hear me?" said Jake "I said, what are you doing after your last class?"  
He looked at me expectably  
"Oh I ah, I have to go to my training session with Dim- guardian Belikov." I said.

I could tell he was going to say more but our table was interrupted when I saw a girl walk up to the table  
"Hi, I'm Macey, would you want to like grab a bite to eat tonight?" she looked at Jace then to Jake "or maybe you" Jace might have said yes to that stuck up B with an itch if she hadn't said the bit at the end.  
"No."  
Jace and Jake replied flatly in sync, I laughed as the girl death starred us all and walked away.

We all carried on eating our lunch before we had to go and continue with the rest of our classes. We had all gotten to know each other really well and all got along. The class I had now was extremely boring but at the moment it was better than training session with Dimitri. I knew the minute I walked into that gym all my feelings would return more than they are now and crush me. I would have to deal with it sooner or later.

Hours had passed classes had ended and what I was once running to get to I was now literally dragging myself to get to.  
"You're late." Dimitri said when I finally got into the gym door "nothing ever changes does it." He continued, but the last part didn't come out like a question like it was supposed to.  
"Well I don't know. Some things change drastically." I said.

I knew he knew I wasn't talking about me being late when he froze it may have only been for a split second before he composed himself but I had seen it.  
"Go run laps, you know how long. Then come back inside and we'll continue with staking." he said bluntly like none of that argument had just happened,  
"Always trying to push me away".  
I had said loud enough for him to hear before leaving to do laps.

* * *

**WOW it's really amazing how many reviews I got for the first chapter thanks guys keep it up I was extremely happy with all the reviews I got. I hoped you liked this chapter and hope that I can get more and more up as fast as I can, but I can't make too many promises I have a lot of uncompleted assignments that are due soon :S but I'll try my hardest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! People asked questions and I'm here to answer! Yes Jake really is gay. Question two No Jace doesn't like Rose and Rose doesn't like him either, they just like to majorly flirt with each other for fun and stuff, keep their relationship light and fun! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire academy books or its characters they all belong to Richelle Mead.  
ENJOY**

* * *

I would have to go and talk to Lissa; I don't know why she was upset. I couldn't go inside her mind, she had blocked me. My mind was rushing through all these thoughts as I was running.  
Until I saw Jace standing near the other end of the track waiting for me I sped up to him  
"Hey" I smiled  
"Jake and I are going to watch a movie now. We invited Eddie along and it wouldn't be fair not to at least ask you even though I know you're busy."  
I cut him off before he could continue his rant; I hadn't brought any other training gear with me other than what I was wearing. I could tell I was giving him an evil look because he looked back at me funny.

I made sure that Dimitri was out of site "Let's go."  
I took his hand and we ran, I laughed. I had never felt this carefree Lissa was always a stick in the mud.  
"Race you to my room?"  
"Well, I'm all for it but I didn't think you played it that way Hathaway." He said.  
Oh he was cheeky, I was going to have a lot of fun with him around.  
"Well you obviously don't know me that well."

I gave him my man eater smile as I watched him looking over my body like all the guys usually did. But it was different I was only in a training bra and very short pants, what could I say it was summer.  
"See something you like?" he laughed  
"Rose when guys look at you do they ever see something they don't."

I wanted to blush but my ego would let me, I just sprinted off  
"Looks like I'm going to beat you." I said  
I looked ahead seeing my dormitory in view.  
"Not this time Hathaway," But he was wrong I had a trick up my sleeve.

I kicked my plan right into action as I pounced on him, we rolled over a few times on the grass before I quickly stood up leaving him behind again. I laughed looking back. I was on my way to my room and when my door was finally in seeing distance I also saw a figure.  
"You tackled me and I still managed to beat you." Jace said.

He was smugly leaning against the door like he owned the place. I looked at him with my best playful death stare and walked extremely close to him.  
"How?" I said simply  
"Up the pipes through the main hallway window, I'm not stupid." I looked behind him seeing an open window with a breeze coming in.  
"So what's my prize? Let's think. Do I get to kiss the lovely Rose Hathaway?" He looked at me getting the satisfaction out of seeing the annoyance on my face because he beat me.

I moved slowly forward so that our lips were extremely close before I quickly moved my lips to his ear.  
"Only ever in your dreams." I whispered.  
I opened my door wardrobe door and closed it behind Jace. He was smiling "Damn Hathaway, I was so looking forward to sharing all that information with the guys in the school, they would all envy me."

I snorted, I hadn't looked at any boys since Dimitri, I wasn't like the Rose I used to be before Lissa and I left for two years.  
"And all the girls would kill me in the most painful way you could think of."  
I reached into my draws to get some clean clothes out.  
"Ouch, that would be painful." He smiled with a fake wince "are you sure you don't need any help, I'm a very, very good helper when it comes to showers and women two of my best things." he said in a playful but seductive tone. I whipped him with my clothes and walked into the bathroom leaving Jace out there to wait.

The warm water felt amazing on my body but I knew I couldn't stay here for long, so I decided to get out sooner than later. I opened the bathroom door to see a smiling Jace.  
"Do you ever stop smiling? You probably even smile in your sleep" I said  
"Do you always fantasize about me naked with you or something? Kinky." I couldn't help but look at him and smile back.  
"Yes Rose. All I can ever think about is how many climax's you and I could possibly ever have in a life time."  
He managed to speak without any shame. I knew he was joking.  
"Wow, that's potentially an awful lot of climaxes" I said with my man eater smile.

I could tell Jace was taking me in again, I had shoved on a pair of shorts and a loose top.  
"Do you always wear stuff like that? Because it's kind of turning me on." he smiled showing all his teeth.  
This boy defiantly had no shame, I laughed  
"Its summer and hot."  
"What about winter? Don't worry I can keep you warm".

I would have carried on in our full on flirting session if I hadn't of heard footsteps outside my door and a knock.  
"Rose get out here, right now or I will open the door for you."  
The manly familiar tone sounded like he meant business. We were supposed to leave before he came looking. Jace looked like he was about to sneeze. I quickly but silently ran across the room and shoved him against the wall and placed my hand on his face to stop his sneeze.

When I knew he wasn't going to sneeze anymore I took my hand away but stayed where I was.  
"Now look who's being kinky, I actually love being shoved against walls." he whispered, I smiled  
"We need to get out of here". I spoke up trying to be quiet, I could tell we didn't have much time left.  
"You think? Window, now how to climb down pipes princess?"  
I gave him a look, I was up for the challenge.  
"Try me."  
I rushed towards the window. Then looked down and jumped, piece of shit.

Jace came down not long after and we bolted. We ran to where we were going to meet the other two boys. We could hold it much longer and started pissing ourselves with laughter as soon as we got in the door  
"Would someone like to tell me what joke I'm missing out on?" asked Eddie amused at the scene in front of him.  
"Wait. Rose, aren't you meant to be at training with Dimitri?" said Jake.  
That only made Jace and I laugh harder. The other two looked at each other.  
"I think I can guess" Eddie and Jake said in sync.

* * *

***laughing* I liked writing this chapter it was fun. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Guys all these reviews are they really are I love you all for it, so please keep it up**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is your next chapter to hurtful future. Enjoy****  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire academy characters or books they all belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

It was getting late and the movie was probably only half over. We were laughing and talking as the boring parts of the movie were on.  
While we were all in the middle of laughing we saw a pissed off Russian standing at the door entry. Jake and Eddie went silent while Jace and I were still laughing at the figure standing in the door way remembering our great get away  
"I'm surprised you didn't find me sooner guardian Belikov, being one of the best guardians around and all." I spoke first. "Jace here could have been an evil little strigoi that took me away." I said innocently trying to hide my smile.

I was purposely trying to get a reaction out of him and I knew from the way he looked at me, he knew what I was up too.  
"You left in the middle of practice Rosemarie, of course I'd come to find you." he replied bluntly ignoring the last part of what I said, the real name usage stunk.  
"I'll see you at practice tomorrow morning an hour earlier to make up for today, I'll wake you up personally to be sure!" he said before he stormed down the hallway.

We all looked at each other seriously before we all burst out into laughter.  
"You can stay in my dorm to skip it if you like" said Jace smiling a devilish smile "But I can't guarantee sleep." he said waving his eyebrows up and down.  
I was about to make a flirtatious remark back when I was interrupted by two gagging guys.  
"Guys keep it PG, we don't want to hear It." said Jake  
"Yeah, keep it in the bedroom." Eddie continued Jace's face went serious but I could tell he was smiling underneath  
"okay, let's go."  
He spoke while standing up grabbing my hand in his and walked out Jake and Eddie looking at us as soon as the door shut behind us we laughed our heads off we couldn't help it.

They opened the door hearing our laughter "You actually thought" Jace said through laughter I would have finished the sentence but simply couldn't. They looked at us un-amused  
"Yeah we thought you were" Eddie said  
"It's just you two seem draw together a lot" finished Jake. We instantly stopped laughing when we heard that.  
"Why would you think that?" I asked Jake was about to reply when Jace stood up  
"Don't even go there! Don't you dare bring her up" Jace said all humour gone Jace stomped off before Jake could explain.  
"I'm sorry, I'll try talk to him" said Jake I smiled a warm smile at him  
"It's okay I can, after all I'm going to camp with him for the night guardian Belikov is getting on my last nerve."  
"What is it with you two anyway?" Eddie asked  
"I'll head off, I'm tired" Jake said walking away  
"Don't beat yourself up" I called out after him, he smiled back at me

I was trying to dodge Eddie's question but I knew I couldn't I sighed "we both have our different ideas and we both don't like them I'm sick of trying to be changed I want to be free again you know act the way I used to, but not exactly the way I used to." I said

I began trailing off while still trying to not totally dodge the truth  
"What's Lissa's problem anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"Well I don't know but the queen came to the school to talk to her ever since she's been hanging out with royals and treating dhampir's like nothing." he said clearly upset, this was not like Lissa at all but what could you say it was queen bitch we were talking about as well.  
"She's changed so much in under a weekend!" I went over to him and hugged him  
"We'll sort this out, is the queen still here?" I asked  
"Yes she's flying out mid-week" he said I was confused  
"Why is she staying so long?" he shrugged clearly tired "Go get some sleep, hopefully Lissa is only acting like this around the queen"  
"Okay, goodnight Rose" he turned to leave "I can see why Mason loved you so much." he said leaving I sighed great that made me feel guilty for everything.

I had to dodge all the moroi and guardians around to get to Jace's room. Thank god he had a huge pipe leading to his window and thank god I knew and had a lot of experience on pipe climbing. I climbed up the pipe to see an open window and jumped in smoothly without making one noise, sweet. I looked around the room seeing an already made up bed for me.

I finally saw Jace sitting on his bed looking at a picture frame which obviously had a picture he was looking at in it "Want to talk about it?" I asked he looked up at me for the first time since I had come in.  
"You remind Jake about my recent girlfriend that. Ah, died. I loved her with all my heart and I'm pretty sure she felt the same way. We were both dhampir's going on to guard the same person when we both graduated which is dangerous but we were going to work something out" he said.

I didn't say anything because I'd knew he would continue when he wanted  
"She was attacked by a strigoi, I was so relieved when we found her but she didn't make it." He choked up a little at the end as if he was remembering everything. I was sitting on his lap hugging him when I saw a tear roll down his face and something told me he didn't cry often so I wiped it away for him.

We sat there for a while "I totally understand. But he was my best friend, I had decided to date although I wasn't in love with him the way he was with me. Strigoi also took him away before I had the chance to say anything, it was instant." I said remembering Mason when the strigoi simply snapped his neck, that sickening crack that made me want to scream every time I heard it. He looked at me like he understood and I finally understood him as well.

"I know this might not be the right thing for me to say but" he hesitated I gave him a smile to encourage him.  
"Go on" I said reassuringly  
"I seemed to have realized that you and guardian Belikov are in love" I felt off his lap and almost hit the floor when he caught me and placed me on the bed space beside him.  
"How. How did you find out?" I asked my god no one had ever really taken that guess before holly crap!

He waited a little until he spoke again.  
"Well the way you both look at each other although you both seem to be in a disagreement at the moment and how you both act around each other, piece it together it's not that hard."  
I didn't feel like I didn't want him to know I felt like I could trust him obviously better than Lissa.  
"You don't feel discussed or even disappointed in me?" I asked curious he gave me an incredulous look.  
"Why would I? You've done nothing wrong, you fell in love. Real amazing love that can only be shared with one other person in your whole life, the person who understands you most" he smiled at me "I'm god damn happy for you, if you both weren't fighting." his face dropped at the last part.  
"But the age difference, the fact that were both going to be guarding Lissa and the fact that we're both dhampir's!"

He looked at me "I don't judge that way, weren't you just listening to what I said earlier. I've been through the exact same thing as you but just not the age gap and Dimitri is still alive. Rose I judge for how one person cares for another." I winced at the last part it was hard for me to imagine Dimitri dead.

And why on earth did this boy have to be so sweet! Any girl would be lucky to have someone like him, obviously if they treated him right!  
"Thank you." I whispered  
"For what?" he smiled his incredible smile  
"I've never been able to talk to anyone not even Lissa and you actually understand where I'm coming from without judging me." I said "I hope you find someone incredible again. You honesty deserve it." I smiled at him he smiled back and I yawned.  
"Come on let's get you to bed its extremely late and you have a full morning to sleep in." he smiled he was a great friend and I'm glad we understood each other.

I climbed into bed "Goodnight Rose." he said turning off the lamp  
"Night" I said. I felt like I had gotten a huge load off my back and it felt nice  
"But Jace you can't say anything, he could get fired or. Worse if anyone finds out"  
"I swear I prefer nobody to really know about my story either. Jake and I came here for a fresh start"  
"Your secret is safe with me." I said entering a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Whoa that was a pretty long chapter. Wouldn't you just LOVE a boy like Jace, I would! So sweet****that was such an emotional chapter. I'm sorry if I made any one cry, I know I have once (sorry by the way didn't mean to make you cry) but I thought maybe if we understood what was really going on in the sexy, hot, dreamy AMAZING (insert any descriptive words u think fit) guys head!  
. . . any who tell me if you liked it in a review you all know I love those things!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hahahaha totally forgot to put the disclaimer 0_o Disclaimer: i don't own vampire academy series or the characters (apart from my own :)) it all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. so i finally got another chappie up i'm such a slacker :S but it's up and i should be UDing my other stories soon as well :) **

I was woken up by a smiling face. Jace of course "you have escaped the bad ass Russian" he said. I looked at the clock and sure enough training was over.  
"For now. He's gonna be really pissed, when he does see me" I said smiling in victory. I don't think I've ever skipped training with Dimitri they used to be my favorite time of day. I'm also shocked he didn't try Jace's room, I mean he isn't dumb.

I got up and dressed into a pair of denim short shorts and a dark blood red tight tank top that was already starting to rise up to my belly button you could also see my black lacey bra beginning to show because of the really low cut shirt "you should get a belly button piercing" said Jace I just looked at him funny clearly seeing that he was checking me out "what? It'd be hot!" he continued. I started laughing at him but for once he wasn't laughing with me "I'm not kidding it would be" then I thought about it trying to picture it  
"yeah it would be wouldn't it, but it'd hurt like a bitch f it got ripped out by a strigoi" he looked at me in understanding  
"it'd hurt if it got ripped out in general"  
"to true" I said smiling

Yet again Jace and I were laughing as we were leaving his dorm about stupid jokes. We really did get along very well but I think I would only ever think of it in a brotherly, sisterly way. We headed down the cafeteria and already saw that Eddie and Jake were there but I also saw that Lissa and Christian were sitting with a bunch of royals, what the hell? I decided to just go get food and hang out with the boys again, since Lissa was going through some fucked up faze.

When I sat down at the table I heard Jace apologize Jake about last night and I was that Eddie looked miserable and Jake looked fairly offended but I knew it wasn't directed at Jace. Now I had to know what was going on, no one hurts my friends. "What happened?" I asked and I had a feeling this had something to do with Lissa, but why was Christian putting up with this shit? He had a lower tolerance for bullshit than anyone else I knew, I would have to talk to him later  
"it's Lissa, she's a . . ." I could see Eddie was struggling to find a word for how she has started to act like why, no one knew  
"like a bitch" a familiar voice said coming up behind me, I wasn't shocked that Christian had enough of Lissa's crap, we all were. I was shocked that he came to hang with us.

I looked at him in shock he also just called Lissa his ex-girlfriend? That I think he still loves a lot a bitch "well, there's one way of putting it" I said Christian looked troubled and upset which makes me wonder if she said something un-called for to him as well  
"I'm sorry Eddie, I'm sure she didn't mean what she said" okay I defiantly was missing vital information here  
"okay, what have I missed here? Christian you're welcome to hang with us" I said  
"yeah but keep in mind I don't share" Jace said winking; I kicked him under the table I wanted someone to just tell me what was going on. Eddie looked up from his food  
"I went to sit with her like usual but she told me to go away, without even looking at me then her and her friends told me how useless and unproductive all dhampirs were"

Whoa all of what Eddie said had shocked me and angered me, but this all wasn't like Lissa at all, I violently shoved my food aside. I started to get up when I felt an arm grab my hand "get off me, or you will have no hand, I swear to god now is not the time" I snarled at Christian I didn't care at this point I was ready to blow  
"Rose don' t do something you'll regret" Jace said joining the lets-stop-crazy-mad-Rose club.

It still didn't stop me going over to the table she was sitting at "who do you think you are? Dhampirs are worthless are they? You sent Eddie away like he was nothing, I thought you were closer than that!" I basically screamed at her, she was just smirking at me. Oh for the love of god I really wanted to punch it off  
"yeah, worthless and very lousy friends as well! You're all below us humane moroi" she said not even looking at me, but loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear. I heard a few murmured agreements across the table of moroi, but as I looked around the cafeteria I saw discussed novices. To be fair we did work our asses off, but for this?

I couldn't believe she was acting like this, what had the queen say to her to possibly make her act like this? "Well, I hope you know these lousy friends you're talking about have been there and saved your ass many times! I hope you realize what you've lost. I'll never be able to fully forgive you" before she could snap at me I saw Dimitri walk in and start to head in this direction. Crap "Rosemarie" I heard him call me from behind me with heavy disapproval in his tone Lissa looked at me  
"better run along with your mentor" she said  
"what? You can't say what you were saying before in front of him?" I said with venom  
"Rose!" he snapped again, pulling me away.

He pulled me out of the cafeteria "what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked  
"me? Rose you're the one yelling at your best friend in the lunchroom, skipping training sessions, wearing stuff like" he trailed off paying close attention to my bare torso, lacey bra and almost bare legs, then pointed at me "that, sleeping in male dormitories with Jace. Do I really need to go on?" he said ha so he did know about Jace and I sharing a room, interesting he didn't come and stop it.

I noticed that he was trying to look anywhere but me, which meant he found it hard looking at me like this. I decided being dressed like this I had an advantage over him I wanted to know why he was being like this "you don't like other guys seeing me like this do you?" I said seductively  
"no, I don't" he replied he obviously saw my buried face expression of hope "you are a student here, it's against the rules how do you expect people, men to respect you when you're dressed like" I cut off what he was about to say  
"what? Like a bloodwhore?"I said his mask fell  
"no you're not a bloodwhore, just showing a lot of unnecessary skin" he said looking over my body which he realized was a big mistake because his emotionless mask was replaced with lust. I smiled at him  
"need some help, removing my clothes with your eyes?" I said he frowned and looked away  
"why are you skipping?" he said, I sighed feeling rejected and hurt. Again.  
"I think you know" I spat out knowing it was time classes are getting started "I've got to get to class, don't wanna add something else to that long list you had" I said shoving past him.

Maybe he truly didn't love me anymore, I mean love and lust are two completely different things I sighed life was so confusing. It's impossible for me to stop loving him, I mean I maybe a teenager and not fully understand what love was but I was pretty sure that this really was love. Maybe I had to let it go. Just thinking about it hurt me. Now I've realized what I need to do to stop getting so hurt.

**i hoped you liked it :) i enjoyed writing yet another chapter, being able to escape my own dramas :S please review they really do make my day :) the more i get the more excited i get bout writing another chappie and then it gets to you guys faster. until the next chapter TTFN :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it's been a while. And I am truly sorry I have no Microsoft word, but its okay now. No excuses. Anywhoooo . . . . People seem to enjoy this story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter ****  
****by the way *usual disclaimer applies* **

It's a Friday night and to be quite honest I feel like letting loose I for once was in no way concerned about what I did, or was about to do. I heard there was going to be a party, a party strictly for dhampir's thank fully because at this point in time I did not want to run into Lissa, so unless she came to bust the party that would be very unlikely. And like all the unsupervised parties, there would sure be alcohol to help numb the sense of the bond that had been driving me insane with all the thinking about the queen and her preparations for the future.

I think Adrian still had a thing for me although he left to finish his education, which I found out would be art he still kept in touch on a regular basis and it was good. Recently he said my wardrobe was lacking in taste that I clearly needed and gave me a heap of cash, so I went out and hit the mall buying all the clothes I would possibly need. All that money and all that spending came in handy. I wanted to keep it simple so when I look into my wardrobe I decide to wear a nice dark red, loose midriff and dark denim short shorts that were just about my mid thigh. The shirt was also covered in beautiful patterned black lace, I decided to wear that with a simple silver chain with a beautiful gothic cross covered in fake diamonds with my awesome new fake snake skin pattern heals. To top it all off I decided to top it all off with plain glittery bangles all up my right arm.

I of course didn't go shopping by myself and I didn't want to go with Lissa for obvious reasons so I took Jace with me, seriously the funniest thing taking an unwilling man go shopping but he was more than happy by the end of it when I ran into one of my dhampir friends I met when Lissa and I were on the run. I could be a match maker because they hit it off straight away after I introduced them. And as if luck wasn't on his side she was actually transferring to 's which is why she was in the area. I heard a knock on my door and applied the finishing touches to my make up which I didn't bother much with considering I didn't really need it. I also left my hair casually dangling in beautiful ringlets, I have let my hair grow, and now it's down to the beginning of my pants line.

I opened the door to see Jace, Jake and Eddie standing there waiting we had become fairly close in this short time and we even accepted Christian in our little loop even though he was the odd one out being a moroi but none of us were fused, I mean I was the only girl. But not for long Jace had been taking non-stop to Alexis (the dhampir girl from the shop) and she would be transferring soon with her moroi friend Ella and they were hoping to be here tomorrow "well, well, well if it isn't the trouble maker in a very troublesome little outfit" said Jace with a smirk on his face  
"hey, you came here besides I'm losing it tonight whether you like it or not" I said  
"who's gonna be on Rose watch?" said Jace, Eddie laughed volunteering himself for the crazy job  
"I'll have to be on Jace watch, knowing him he'll get smashed in five minutes" said Jake  
"I'm not that easy to get drunk and you know it! But I don usually get pretty hammered by the end of it, yes" Jace defended himself

We start to walk on our way to the dhampir party "you know you guys really don't have to watch us, were big kids we can look after ourselves, have fun get wasted wake up tomorrow regretting it" I laugh Jake and Eddie shrugged it off  
"I told you you'd suit a navel piercing" said Jace clearly looking at my exposed stomach, I had a pretty silver butterfly dangling down a thin chain, the butterfly also covered in fake diamonds  
"can't you just say belly button, navel sounds weird. And I like it I figured when I'm on duty and fighting strigoi I could cover it with that heavy duty medical tape" I say grinning "besides I really like it" I had the other two guys inspect it and they mumbled in agreement  
"smart. Very smart to cover it with medical tape" said Jace

By the end of our little random conversation we were on the edge of the school boundaries aka were the party was I could hear the music and the laughing and interacting noises from behind a few trees, they had tried to hide it as much as possible. I started giggling myself and getting into the mood of the party. I walked faster and before I lost myself in a crowd of already sweaty lusty, drunk dhampir's I heard "this will be a long night" instantly recognizing who the voice belonged to. Eddie. But I didn't care after all as days went on that emotion was being buried deeper and deeper. I only realized how many dhampir's were actually at this school tonight, I didn't even recognize most of them. This made me excited for two reasons one being there are more dhampir's to fight and further our race and two well, it was just plain fun to party with so many people.

I instantly made my way to get a drink when I was stopped by a tall male figure but when I looked up it wasn't who I expected, because I didn't even know the guy "hey cutie, can I get you a drink" he smiled flirtatiously he was quite a looker if I do say so myself blonde hair with black bits all through it, like all those surfer boys with piercing bright blue eyes, he had an amazing bronze tan and muscular  
"well maybe you can, but I want something strong" I say smiling my man eating smile he laughed and wrapped his hand around my waist pulling me with him to get myself and drink and a refill for himself  
"we can do that for sure, this is going to be one hell of a party with a drunk Rose" he said grinning, he passed me the drink and as a thank you I had a pretty heated but quick make out before I downed the drink.

When I asked for strong I wasn't expecting a drink that strong, the burn slowly slid down my throat and down into my stomach "geez a few of those and that would even put the best drink holders into a deep numbing drunken state" I laughed with the guy I was with started as well  
"well, your supposed to drink it gradually but it seems you took it like a vodka shot, nice job seems like you'd even put the best drinkers to shame"  
"that's me" I smiled a flirtatious smile "by the way, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around" I asked  
"Simon" he replied and with that he passed me another drink and by the time I finished I was starting to feel better already. It would be a long alcohol encouraged night.

**I hope you enjoyed :) ****I thought, okay no I knew I have it all planned that a party was necessary. But have no fear the party isn't over :) ****that will be the next chapter when Rose is truly smashed, I also have a little plan and I will get it up ASAP :)**** PLEASEEEEE comment, I love you all my readers :)**

**TTFN ~ Dimitri's shadowkissed Roza  
P.S I'm sorry it's been so long to update it's not that I don't love you, remember that :)**

**P.P.S I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring but I have to lead up the good stuff :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well two chapters in one day, I must love you because i have put up two chapter's in one night and this is almost 2, ooo words long (it's big for me)****. . . .or it's because feel guilty for not updating sooner :/ anyway enjoy (I say that all the time :/) normal disclaimer**

It was only still early party wise and I had been here a few hours. And it was great! No guardians had come, suspected anything nor have I seen any but I'm also to far gone to care about anything and I was happy having a good time. I had already smashed and I have been dancing, grinding, singing, drinking and making out heavily for a while. I was making my way around when yet another party boy had caught my eye all I had to do was smile my man eating smile and the trap was set, I saw a cute dark hair, dark eyed tall guy coming over and I didn't care what his name was I had no interest in really ever seeing him again either.

He had made his way over to me and all I did was smile turn around and we stared grinding to the music with really no care in the world, I rubbed my ass against his man hood and new I was being a dick tease so when this guy brought his mouth near my face and started to nibble gently on my ear telling me I was turning him on I only giggled, turned around and walked off. When I saw him following was when the fun started, he was well trained because even as drunk as he was he caught me and spun me around to face him with all the grace in the world "your not getting away from me that easily, not after teasing me" he pouted I laughed at him and started to make out while playing with the hem of pants and grinding (yet again).

Now I didn't intend to do anything or go anywhere with him, I was simply turning into an emotionless whore to get my mind off everything bad which would be my emotions that are running on a high after being rejected, the only way to get rid of those emotions, not have them and that was the master plan I came up with today. When I finally had enough of the guy I was just with I moved on I looked ahead a meters and saw that Jace was having a ball, surrounded in girls, now although he met Alexis they sure weren't a thing so he wasn't betraying her he wasn't that type of guy.

I was looking amongst everyone moving around and having a good time, considering the time the sun was well and truly up by now but there were really no signs of stopping this party. Not that I blamed anyone, dhampir's had just come out of some pretty excruciatingly painful tests to get prepared for graduation. As I scanned the crowd I finally found something that caught my attention it looked like a circle of guys, but that wasn't exactly what caught my attention I heard a giggling noise that obviously belonged to a girl and wondered what the hell was happening. As I walked up I saw correctly a whole bunch of guys in a circle surrounding a guy taking shots out of the giggling girls' belly button.

Once the guy finished she stood up smiling her own original man eating smile "that's enough boys, don't you think it's fair to let some other girl have ago" she looked around scanning the crowd of girls who wouldn't mind going up. I felt strong arms lift me up off the sturdy ground  
"here, take Rose. It'll be hot!" said Jace smirking  
"drop me and chop your dick off in my sleep" I smiled innocently but didn't object being placed down on a table type surface  
"I nominate myself to go first" said Jace

Now I didn't consider myself ticklish but when guys were flirting, kissing and lightly tracing patterns on your stomach before taking shots, I couldn't help but giggle myself. After numerous amounts of guys had taken their turn at belly button shots, I got up and started making my way out of the circle allowing the next girl in line to take over. I bumped into the girl that had gone before me "oh sorry, to many drinks" I laughed she smiled at me  
"oh come on it's cool, I'm Carla and I know your Rose" she said so many people knew me and yet I have a hard time recalling if I've ever seen these people. But then it struck me I actually recognized who she was, I'd seen her before. She's usually a very quiet, working type dhampir but every time I have seen her tonight, she's been wild and playful.  
"Yeah, I recognize you. You're usually quiet and shy" I said  
"yeah" she slurred a little "but I'm not usually drunk, it's like a whole new me" she giggled

I couldn't help but laugh and look at how pretty she was long jet black hair that got thinner the further it went down, bright unnaturally beautiful eyes, she was tan, she's in a pretty aqua shit and a short black skirt and its very pretty and suiting for her. Although she usually hides behind her long full fringe she is clearly gorgeous "look, I wanna go guy hunting and get myself some belly shots, up for it?" she asked my carless nature returned and I was egger to get some strong flavored vodka myself. She grabs me by the arm and we go head off to make our own little pack of guys before we remove their shirts and lay them down on another table type thing, I didn't really have a care in the world.

By the time people understand what we're doing we have more of a crowd of willing guys and girls surround us. Carla goes first and second before making her way over to me "well, I'm heading off" she laughs "we're the last party people, everyone is going to sleep or taking the party back to their room if you know what I mean" she winks and walks off in the general direction of the girls dhampir dorms. I smile and take my turn at shots; I smile at him glad I have a really hot guy with an amazing eight pack.

I straddle his chest before I take my shot I want to have some fun. I look into his blue eyes "now why haven't I seen you around before" I said seductively  
"I don't know but we should make a habit of doing it more often" he said, I giggled  
"what, seeing each other more often?" I asked  
"most certainly" I see him grin before I kiss him lightly on the lips. I work my way slowly down his neck, then I reach his chest area kissing him lightly my tongue playfully touches his nipples before I finally kiss down to his torso reaching his belly button before taking my shot.

When I'm finished the guy, whose name is still a mystery to my sits up and grabs me around the waist so I don't slip "Lachlan, my name is Lachlan" he says  
"Rose" he looks at me but smiles  
"oh, I know"  
"you know a lot of people are saying that tonight" I said he looks at me and points to the sky "okay well today" he chuckles at my comment  
"it doesn't surprise me that your so known, your like dhampir royalty" he smiles. I laugh but shrug the comment off, stuff like that is not what I care about, unlike our royal moroi, my drunk, promiscuous attitude won't be tomorrow's . . . today's next gossip we dhampir's don't care we all let loose today and it stays quiet.

I stay there and make out with Lachlan a little longer he was really hot black hair, beautiful amazing blue eyes and even though he was a pale for a dhampir he defiantly was one, although he made sound like he has similar to Christian they are physically and mentally nothing a like, in fact Lachlan kind of reminded me of a panda bear, a really hot and cute panda bear "hey, people are going to clear more and head off, wanna come back to my room?" he asks I liked that idea a lot but I still didn't want to act desperate so I didn't jump at the idea "come on" I pleas, well almost pleas. I give him my man eater smile  
"okay" we start walking and he doesn't bother putting his shirt back on but just chucks it over his shoulder.

We make to the male dormitories and sneak in, his room is fairly bare but he has a pin board full of photo's which I quickly scan there mostly him and friends. There's also a timetable and some academic reminders and notes, but somehow his room smells amazing, in fact a lot like the really nice cologne he was wearing. I turn around to see he has made it up the pipe we climbed to sneak back into his room. Feeling suddenly turned on I start walking over to him, him obviously seeing my lust joins me half way.

We have a hot and heavy make out session that may have well turned into dry sex, my top had gone missing, but I would probably find it on the floor some time "I like your bra" he says kissing me  
"thank you, I like it a lot too" I smile at how much power myself and my body have over his and his growing mini Lachlan. I had worn my best black lacy bra for the occasion and was very thankful for the choice to wear it. I also wore a matching panty set. Speaking of panties he started playing with the hem of my shorts  
"I'm not having sex" I said making the message clear that I won't back down from my decision, he looked at me and stopped kissing me  
"that's fine with me" and I knew he meant it when he said it. He was being respectful, even if he really looked like he wanted to.

We made out and had a little groping session when we had finally decided to stop because we were both feeling tired "I should head back to my room, tonight was fun though" I said smiling. I started rolling off the bed when his warm pale muscular arms caught me  
"stay with me the night, easier then sneaking out" he smiles  
"you barely know me" I said "although it hasn't really stopped me from doing what I have tonight" I mumble the last part to myself but knew he heard what I said because he laughed.  
"Well, we can get to know each other more" he pulls me close to him "later, because I want to sleep" I was prepared for the pain of one hell of a hang over tomorrow and was going to embrace it face on.

**Yay, yet another chapter done. If you loved it, hated it, or even just enjoyed it review. I wanna know **

**TTFN until the next chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Three chapters in one night, holy shit now I feel like a champion **** Usual disclaimer applies **

I woke up like predicted worlds worst fucking hangover. When people tell you, you can drink yourself sober they obviously meant world's luckiest people. I groaned rolled over and try to go back to sleep but I heard a deep chuckle; he's in a good mood "oh my god, your one of those lucky bitches that drinks themselves sober aren't you?" I guessed  
"yes, I am not side affects what so ever" he was now teasingly rubbing it in. I was one of those lucky people were I could get drunk, remember everything that's happened, I'm also a good walker and I don't slur whilst drunk. But hangovers I don't do well.

He felt him getting up from the bed and walk off into another room. I recalled everything that happened last night and it felt good that I went and basically took a release of all that shit that was building up, I looked at the clock to see that it was still fairly early (on vampire schedule) and yet again I groaned to myself "what is it that has you groaning again?" asked Lachlan coming back into the room, and he looks just as good when I'm not intoxicated with alcohol, I look up at him and he has strong painkillers. And a shot of vodka?  
"You're a lifesaver, really. But why are you giving me more alcohol don't you think I've had enough" I smile at him

He insists that I have it anyway "here, it's seriously the best remedy for a hangover like yours" he said handing me the vodka and tablets. I took the painkillers with the vodka hoping it would work  
"it's early, and it will be easier for me to sneak out with hardly anyone around" I said standing up and starting to collect my stuff that was around the room, when I heard a chuckle I looked at him and smiled  
"that is very true, I like your logic Rosemarie Hathaway" I look at him and scold him with my eyes for the full name usage he put both hands above his head.

With his hands up in the air like that I gently shoved him against the wall and kissed him sweetly "thank you for this morning and last night I had fun" I said kissing him quickly "I hope we see each other again" I smiled, he looked a little shocked but recovered quickly  
"of course, if you'll have me hang around" he replied. I gathered all my belongings, which was basically just what I was wearing at the party. I head for the window and open it looking at my way down chucking my heels down because you can obviously not climb down a pipe in six inch heels "I hope this doesn't mean we're dating" said Lachlan with a smirk  
"of course not" I smiled and disappeared by sliding down the pipe.

I was already starting to feel better on my ninja walk back to the girl dhampir dorms and I hadn't even puked. And like I predicted it was fairly quiet out but even I still spotted some boys and girls sneaking around, all dhampir's no thanks to our party last night. I was more then happy to climb up to my room have a shower get into some comfy clothes and slide back into bed before getting up for a late breakfast at the cafeteria but the stupid note that was slipped under my door had other plans. 'Rosemarie, you are to report to the gym to make up for the missed practices ~Guardian Belikov'

I groaned thinking I had enough time to quickly get dressed at least but when I looked at the clock I was supposed to be there now, I grabbed my training bag and ran out. Seems like saying goodbye to Lachlan and getting back to my room took more time then I thought. I ran to the gym bare foot not wanting to waste time looking for them, I opened the gym door in yesterday's clothes and waited for the "you're late" said Dimitri ahh, right on time. Wonderful  
"yes well I didn't have the best notice, a note slid under my door Belikov it's a weekend I don't usually wake up this early on days off. I went to the loo when I saw the note by the way" I said making up the first thing that came to mind  
"in yesterdays clothes" he replied he didn't need to ask it as a question, he knew where I was and what I was doing and where I was "we busted the party very early this morning, I was surprised I didn't see you there but then there were also reports of dhampir's sneaking around the wrong parts of campus and it all made sense, you went to the party you just left early with a guy and went back to his dorm to do god knows what" he said with disappointment

I felt nothing. Numb to be honest I didn't care. I thought he was finished but he wasn't "you were just too smart and undetectable to get caught sneaking back to your room, am I correct?" he had finally finished I had no shame in hiding it  
"yeah, I went to the party. Got crazy drunk and went to the male dormitories with a guy, snuck back without getting caught saw the note and came here" I said in one breath "but I don't see how my personal life has anything to do with you! I'm here, I'm training and I'm doing well" I said with no emotion, cold as ice. He sighed  
"Rose, you have been acting differently and you haven't been turning up to training" he says trying to be gentler with me knowing what he just said was a little harsh  
"I'm still surpassing everyone in my year and doing well" I won't back down.

He looks at me and sighs yet again today "you better get ready for training" he said he looked my up and down and groaned "is that a belly button piercing?" he asked almost a little exasperated by it  
"yes, it is. I got it a while ago" I said  
"that's stupid how are you expected to fight with that, it's a hazard" he asked clearly annoyed I was being so difficult  
"that same way I can keep my long hair. A solution" I said and without anymore words I grab out the medical tape and tear a piece off placing it over my piercing "amazing. Right" I smiled

I went to the changing rooms to get myself into my proper training clothes. When I come out Dimitri has calmed a little but he was still on edge just with me being around him. By the time training was finished I was worked literally to my limit, I was so tired and worn out and the party last night was starting to add the heap that was making me feel this way. I was already in a bad mood probably for the rest of the day no thanks to the 'heated argument' between Dimitri and I. I feel a little better after a hot shower in the girl's locker room in the gym. When I head out I see Dimitri is still here, probably to lock up "another midriff?" Dimitri asks  
"yes, I like them. And I don't care if you don't" I said the tape was off my belly and I had black skinny jeans on with a crème white and blackish grey stripped midriff with black canvas shoes and my hair loosely hanging down to my waist

He looked at me and I looked at him, he still hadn't said anything and I was expecting him to. Waiting "well, I'm a guardian here at St. Vladimir's and clothes like that is not in the dress code" he said I laughed un-humorously was he really bringing that up now?  
"What ever guardian Belikov" I said storming out of the gym, I needed food fast I can't go much longer without food.

I walk all the way to the cafeteria and see my usual boys that I sit with, god bless them with a tray of beautiful looking food. I sit down and instantly dig into my food "thank you, so much" I say with full gratitude "who ever got me food is a saint" I heard chuckles from all around the table, when I look up I look at Eddie "and why didn't I see you for the rest of the night, great Rose watch you are" I said playfully but still with a hint of seriousness  
"why, what happened?" asked Christian merely curious as to what happened  
"oh I ended up in some guys dorm with hardly any clothing" I say smirking I hear Jace booming with laughter  
"did you really have that much to begin with?" he asks obviously joking like usual I hit him playfully "you got more action then me, Jake took me back to my dorm when I started having the real fun" he smiled 

Eddie looked at me apologetically "sorry, but you said I didn't need to be on Rose watch and I was happy to do it, but then I bumped into someone had a few drinks myself and was a goner, but I tried to tell you before hand but it looks like you didn't want to be bothered" Eddie said it all in one breath I smiled at him and kicked him underneath the table  
"chill it bro, it's cool I was messing with you"  
"sounds like I missed one hell of a party" mumbled Christian  
"don't worry I'll make it moroi and dhampir next time"  
"thinking bout throwing another party Rose?" asked Jake seeming interested  
"well I didn't plan that one, but yes I'll be spreading the news about one soon" I said smiling

We all fell into a comfortable silence while everyone eat, and I ate my yummy bacon, eggs and pancakes with maple syrup when I looked up at Eddie "so you met someone aye?" I say grinning mischievously he groans then laughs expecting non-other from me  
"yes, I met several but this one was pretty cool" he replied  
"name? geez do I have to drag it outta ya?" I asked  
"Carla her name was Carla" he said

I grinned from ear to ear when I heard that, he looked at me worried thinking I'd planned something evil  
"Rose, what are you thinking?" asked Jake Eddie and Carla would be so cute together I could see them working out I smiled I was happy and hoped to hell this worked  
"nothing, I just know her, she's great" I look at Eddie  
"I know" he smiles like a love struck teenager.

OMGEEEE, felt like saying that XD Well I hoped you liked that and I would LOVE your reviews VERY much please and thank you  
TTFN xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, it's been a while I know but here we have it disclaimer: I do not own the characters apart from my own or the vampire academy series they all belong to Richelle Mead. ****I have been on a site called booksie where you put your original stories on there so I thought I'd tell you about that if you didn't already know this is the url: .com/ (pree obvious) and this is my profile if you would like to read and comment **** I would LOVE that : .com/faithhopelove**

A few weeks had pasted and we had had several parties each and almost every weekend. Today was just the beginning of yet another torturous day. With all the weekend parties over, the school days beginning for another five long days. I continued to breach the clothing policy that the school continues to lecture everyone about, with more midriffs to show off my naval piercing and wear either tight long jeans or short pants "what are you going to do once it reaches winter?" Dimitri asked while I was trying to dodge his fist that I saw come my way  
"awww, cute. Did you think of that while you were lying awake last night trying to think of witty comments to snap at Rose instead of the inappropriate thoughts of my body?" I asked

As the weeks passed since he caught me coming to practice late because I had been partying things had gotten really bad between us. We had been constantly fighting verbally and even gotten a little past training and into more serious combats as well in my opinion it was all of our sexual tension had built up like never before and we had to find another way to get it out, it just so happens that fighting verbally and physically helped. What didn't help was the fact that after all my drinking was over and I sobered up and my body opened up to the bond Lissa's darkness came at me in one big ball and all my feelings had intensified and made the fights worse.

Jace, Jake, Eddie and even Christian had noticed all my mood changes and seemed to be getting worried; I was beginning to get worried myself. The way I was behaving at the moment wasn't like me and it would make me unfit to be a guardian which I wanted more than anything in the world. I wasn't addicted but with all Lissa's felling s attaching to me and making me feel more like crap the alcohol was getting rid of it all and making me feel better. So no matter what anyone thought I was still in my rebellion stage and I would continue, I had taken back most of the school aside from the royals but that was no skin off my nose at all Lissa could have all those stuck up snobs.

Dimitri growled at me and went to attack again this time he actually knocked me down his body was pressed against mine and he wasn't holding any of his weight up he didn't show any signs of getting up soon either "I slept very well last night for your information" he said with venom  
"oohh" I said theatrically "so you dreamt inappropriate things about me, I totally get it now" I said showing as much attitude as possible Dimitri growled again  
"what has made you like this" he asked but I could see that he was still angry with me  
"what fucked up? You Dimitri all you!" I know it wasn't all Dimitri's fault, the darkness and my own messed up feelings had been doing this as well but I felt like blaming someone else and him in particular.

I could see he was just about to snap something back, I had really worked him up today but we both heard someone entering the gym. He had still been laying all his body weight on my body but we both almost literally flew apart when we saw that it was Alberta approaching "Dimitri I need-" she cut herself off when she actually looked up at us. Which made me wonder what she could see through her eyes. A girl and her mentor heavily panting with anger and tension all over their faces with a look that clearly said we had just been up to no good a second ago "what have you two been doing, your clothes are torn and you both look pretty beat up" she asked looking at us like were aliens. When Dimitri and I assessed each other we defiantly did look pretty beat up  
"got a little too into our training by the looks of things" I said making my way to the change rooms deciding to end this session today  
"Rose we're finished here for the day" Dimitri dismissed  
"already one step ahead of you comrade" I replied

I pressed my ears up to the door wanting to here Dimitri and Alberta's conversation "Belikov, is there something I should know?" she asked "wait. Before you answer do I want to know?"  
"no, what Rose said sounded right to me" he replied simply I heard Alberta sigh "I don't know what's gotten into her, she was doing really well. She's going downhill again Dimitri" I heard her mumble to him quietly  
"how about we take this discussion to office and talk about why you came to talk to me" asked Dimitri all professional. I heard footsteps then they seemed to fade into the background. Were those two really going to Alberta's office to talk about me? I groaned, hopefully this wouldn't become some sort of intervention. I couldn't deal with any more of those.

My mood was at an all time low, but what's different it's been like that a lot lately

and I could joke around again. Only these training sessions with Dimitri had left me miserable and I would be glad when I graduated. Hopefully Lissa wouldn't want me anymore and I could go guard someone else far, far away from any of this bullshit that would be the life. I had no classes with Lachlan, I mostly had classes with Jace, Eddie and I now realised that I had a lot of my classes with Carla the only reason I never really noticed before was because she was fairly shy and seeing her sober I realised she was still extremely shy "I'm really sorry about the party. I'm never ever like that. Never ever" she kept muttering I couldn't help but laugh I wrapped my arm around her shoulders  
"its fine! Really we all did it as well. Your part of the family" I said she had still been apologizing for what happened a few weeks ago "even Eddie let go and he's also pretty shy and never does that" I smiled. I had always loved seeing her reaction whenever I mentioned Eddie. It was truly adorable! she really did fit into our little gang perfectly and Christian had been the only moroi that hung out with us he apparently seemed fine with it as well but I suppose anything was better than nothing and I couldn't lie we were all pretty hot shit to hang around, and were all fun.

She had been blushing lightly at the comment that I said before but it was then that the devil himself her blush had darkened immensely I found it quite amusing because he had the exact same affect on her and neither of them had a clue.

**COMMENT! **** please and thank you. I love all the people that read and comment on my work never doubt that.**


	10. Chapter 10

My alarm clock had woken me earlier than I was used to. But Dimitri was making me get up earlier because it was getting closer to our end of year exams and he needed to fit more training in or something like that. It made me nervous to think that I would have to graduate and have another person's life in my hands, to add to the stress of that I would most likely still be guarding Lissa unless she decided she didn't want me as a guardian anymore. I entered the gym and I could see that after yesterday I had let some battle bruises and cuts on him. We were both matching each other up at the moment after yesterday and I could also say I had some cuts and bruises. But I also felt like we had just made a silent agreement to not go to the extremes and tear each other apart today, after all we would have to get used to each other we were both most likely still going to end up as Lissa's guardians.

Practice went well but I think that was mostly because we both didn't dare talk to each other unless it was educational purposes, it actually felt like a strict mentor/ student training session. I had all my classes next my first was with Carla today we decided since we were in combat class we would duel with each other "you ready for some ass kicking?" I asked, I was yet to know what she was made of I had no idea if she was a good fighter or not  
"I think we'll both be doing some ass kicking" she smiled, I really liked this Carla seemed like she was coming out of her shell a little bit around us even though she still seemed to be embarrassed over the whole party thing, her drunk nature and her sober nature were literally the complete opposites.

Carla had turned out to be an amazing fighter, we had both won some of the fights we had but we had also gathered quite an audience doing so. When it was finally time to start clearing "very good girls, that was perfect" I heard our instructor praise us it was strange I hadn't been getting a lot of compliments lately but it was nice to get one, I saw Eddie come over  
"that was great!" I smiled he was looking more at Carla when he said it and I saw blush forming on her cheeks I decided I would leave them to and head to my classes. Nothing much happened for the rest of the day just the regular classes and lunch. After classes had finished we all agreed that we would meet in the quad to sit and relax.

You could only imagine my excitement when I saw Eddie and Carla together, well they were around each other every day but from what it looked like to me they actually looked like they were flirting I saw Christian about to head past me and join Eddie and Carla but my hand flew out and collided with his chest maybe a bit more stronger than I intended "oww" he complained rubbing where the back of my hand slapped him "don't" I said Christian looked at me and obeyed obviously I used my scary tone  
"but I'm hungry" he whined I glared at him just because he listened to me didn't mean he was going to make it easy  
"interrupt Eddie and Carla and I will kill you" I said flatly while Christian actually paid attention to the scene that was unfolding in front of him  
"holy shit!" he looked shocked "about bloody time" I heard him sigh "but bad timing I really want food" he sighed  
"oh will you shut up. You're a freaking vampire start acting like one" I grumbled he should have eaten lunch when he was supposed to if he wanted food. To anyone looking at us they would have thought we were literally fighting but Christian and I knew well that we were just mucking around.

Eddie and Carla were supposed to be meeting us in the middle of the quad after all our classes had ended, that's where they were sitting now. I knew that we would have to interrupt sometime considering they were expecting us all to meet them but I wanted to let them talk by themselves for a little bit longer "can you please stop playing matchmaker now so we can sit down?" Christian asked snidely I could see that he was weighing the options of running and risk getting hit by me again or listen but I was going to let him go anyway. I wanted to snap a comment about how mushy him and Lissa used to be but then I realised it may have been too soon to start snapping comments like that at him.

I looked over at them and we made our way over "yeah, sure, whatever" I shrugged looking at him over my shoulder. Christian and I made our way over to them and sat down the others still hadn't joined yet so it was just me, Eddie, Christian and Carla here so far. We all said our hellos and then everyone started to have a conversation apart from me I had zoned out. Since hanging around us Carla seemed to have become a lot more comfortable although she was still fairly shy, but training with her today made me realize that she may be shy but she could seriously kick some serious ass! And that's the perfect guardian role, silent yet deadly at the same time. I could feel myself slipping out of my own body; I hadn't slipped into Lissa's head in a long time she had gotten pretty good at blocking me so I knew something had to be wrong. I had to slip out of her head so I could help.

There was blood everywhere I knew what was going on, she was cutting herself. I jumped up straight away I think I shocked everybody that was sitting down because all conversation stopped. But at that time I didn't seem to care I just ran off in the direction to Lissa's room was conveniently I saw Dimitri as I was running "It's Lissa, get medical stuff" I had a slight pant in my voice but continued to run. Dimitri would understand what I meant. I burst into the door and made my way to the bathroom where I saw a miserable heap on the floor covered in blood. I couldn't see if she was still alive or not but the bond told me she was, but then I heard her starting to sob.

I didn't go to comfort her exactly but I got down on the ground and grabbed the razor that was still in her hand and immediately tried to find something to cover the wounds to help the bleeding slow down until someone came. I couldn't find anything and I was being to get desperate seeing all the blood oozing out of her wrists so I decided to pick up the razor and cut my already exposing shirt. I had a good strip and firmly wrapped it around her wrists. It had been silent in the room until someone spoke up "why are you helping me?" she moped "why do you even care" she asked  
"because i will be a guardian one day and I need to protect moroi, try not to talk you've lost a lot of blood" I said hearing people burst into the room, I knew it would be help and I had done all I could.

I started to make my way out as the people with the first aid kit and guardians came into help her. On my way out thought I felt someone stop me when I turned around it was Dimitri looking at him right now he looked like the man that I loved so much I could see pride in his eyes and tried not to tear up "why'd you do it?" he asked simply trying not to put any emotion in his voice but failing  
"because she is moroi and I am a dhampir and I knew she was in trouble, I couldn't just ignore it" I replied, and although I'm hurt she was still my best friend I added silently.

I didn't think I owed Dimitri any more explanation and continued walking but again I was stopped "what you did was good Roza, professional and respectable. I'm proud of you" I knew he was trying to be professional but he slipped when he said my name I was sure I saw some of the old emotions in his eyes but I didn't want to make too much of it. Two compliments in one day I must have been doing something right, it's defiantly been a long time since I had gotten a complement from him. I didn't say anything though and this time when I started to walk away I wasn't stopped.

I made my way back to the quad but stopped in my tracks when I realised that I probably looked really bad, my shirt was half torn and covered in blood and I was feeling a little shaky. I didn't want to worry everyone so I decided to take a shower before I made my way back to meet everyone I was hoping they were still there by the time I was finished. I headed in the direction of my dorm, they would understand, I was quite sure Christian new something bad was up with Lissa after the way I blanked out and ran off.

When I reached my room I saw that Carla, Eddie, Christian, Jace and Jake were all in my room slouching around somewhere everyone looked up anxiously when they heard the door open, everyone was completely shocked seeing me but I held up my hand silencing the wave of questions I was bound to get asked "it was Lissa, she's fine now" I said making my way to my draws ignoring all the looks I was getting and started to make my way to the bathroom Carla handed me a towel and I looked up at her and smiled "thank you" I said closing the door behind me.

When I got out I went back into my room and lay down on my bed Jace was already there so I just laid down next to him "what happened to the ice witch?" Christian asked you could tell he was trying to make it look like he didn't care but it was obvious he did. I looked around at everyone hoping this wouldn't become school gossip  
"she cut herself, I don't know why but she did" I said trailing off.

The others just looked around silently this was getting awkward you could cut the tension in this room with a knife. I looked at Christian and saw him arguing with himself to go see if she was okay or not "they're keeping her in the clinic, no one will be allowed to see her, she maybe fine but she's still in a serious condition" I said more so for Christian benefit than anyone else's. There wasn't a noise there were six people in this room and not a noise "well I think I'm going to call it a night" I sighed, the truth was I could still feel Lissa's darkness and wanted to get rid of that but couldn't do that with a room full of people  
"ahh Rose that might be a bit hard considering you planned that massive party for everyone to attend tonight" Jace was reminding me of the party I had planned ever since Christian felt out of the loop  
"shit!" I exclaimed "but we still all need to get ready so, you should probably all get ready" I said.

\Everyone began to leave, if I could take Lissa's darkness then start drinking I don't think anyone would notice anyway and it beat trying to fight the darkness here in my room alone. Either way I hope both options wouldn't end up killing me.


	11. Chapter 11

**YAYA hurtful future next chapter :D finally hey, i pumped out this chapter really fast :D **

I already started drinking and I hadn't even left the room for the party yet. I couldn't decide what to wear, I know how cliché a girl tries to kill herself and all I can think about is what I'm going to wear to a party.

To be honest I hadn't even remembered that I'd planned it. And it just so happens that if we got gate-crashed by the 'authorities' which were the guardians or other teachers on this campus I knew a great second location that we could all sneak into.

I had a feeling we would probably get caught tonight and not just buy any staff member here either.

I settled for something comfortable yet still really hot which just so happened to be a dress I had bought not long ago it was a gorgeous black stretchy fabric that kept a little bit of my stomach and most of my back bare.

Jace also went to the trouble to go and buy my a new decorative belly bar, I had no idea why he had gotten it for when I asked him he said it was for no reason at all. Both of those boys seemed to be really fitting in here and although they haven't been here long they have all become part of the family because at the end of the day these are the only people that most of us had left.

I was really upset that Lissa didn't seem to want to be part of that anymore after all she was supposed to be the one close friend I had but I also knew I had to stop dwelling on it and move on. Royalty is what she chose. They come first.

But not tonight, tonight my intense feelings came first I had taken this craziness from her and I needed to take it all away. After I had finished applying a little light make-up that I didn't need I made my way out to join the others we had planned on meeting back up where we had all parted "Rose!" Jace shouted across the distance between us with an excited gleam in his eyes.

Jake just stood there with his arms crossed and looking at Jace with no amusement on his face what so ever, from that point I knew that I wasn't the only one walking into that party already intoxicated. I giggled at the thought we weren't going to be the only ones either  
"Only us here?" I asked.

For now I had completely forgotten about Lissa and all the fucked up problems that was happening and just thought about having fun. "For now at least" Jake didn't look the least bit excited.

I was worried that he was only here to look after Jace and that he was probably going to have a miserable time. I gave him a sympathetic look as Jace yelled across the quad again at something. Jake just gave me a reassuring smile back. I would have to make sure that I made sure he had a good night; I also think I might have a bit of fun with that.

I hadn't really spent that much time to Jake compared to Jace even though I still adored him he was the quieter type. Which didn't bother me in least but a little alcohol may help that.

Turns out Jace was yelling at Christian and Mia walking towards us, it was strange that Christian was bringing Mia I knew she had been meaning to talk to him about fighting with their magic but at a party? Worst the party I had planned? Oh hell no.

It wasn't too long before Mason and Eddie finally showed up "wow boys we're all getting old here" I said "and you insulted me for be a girl and taking forever" I exaggerated forever. Eddie looked at me funny  
"Rose, that wasn't me remember?" he knew that Mason had teased me for that before he died. I tried not to look as shocked as I felt  
"I'm drunk bitches!" I screamed and tried to pass off as totally normal I shock the thought out of my head Mason would have loved tonight. I saw that Eddie had actually bought Carla with him "it's okay Rose" Eddie said giving me a hug I was drunk and still an emotional wreck, screw this.

I pulled myself out of his arms and started to walk in the direction where I knew most of the schools population would be partying tonight. I picked up the closest bottle of anything that I saw.

The night progressed on and so far everyone was having a good time. Jace and I were mucking around and dancing against each other like fools but so was everyone else.

We were all past ourselves drunk and the music was blaring as loud as possible without being too loud to alert the staff. I was grinding up against Jace when I spotted Lissa she caught my eye and walked over I then realised she was surrounded by all her royal minions "what the hell is this?" she asked astonished  
"ah a party" I answered her in a duh tone with Jace giggling like an idiot next to me but still looking like a total man  
"why would you do something like this?" I looked at her  
"the real question is why would you do something like that" I empathized 'that' and looked down at her wrist "I mean you got everything you wanted your little royal friends and your perfect princess act"

I could see the fury build up in her eyes, well someone had let the hated out of the infirmary so early "this is pathetic" she said giving up I could tell she was about to leave, I was too drunk to care  
"why don't you just join us!" I through my hands in the air and they landed around Jace's shoulders  
"are you kidding, I don't attend trash parties" she smirked at me so did all the other royals that were standing behind her  
"well then why are you here?" I laughed and moved on. I saw that Jace had been eying off a girl for a while now and let him go, he ran off like a little girl after her and Jake was left behind I smiled at him he didn't look that miserable anymore but he had, had a few drinks and seemed a little more loosened up.

I walked over to him and we started to dance, although he was gay he actually knew how to dance with a girl the way that all men wish they could "you weren't always gay were you?" I said quietly  
"no, I wasn't. But I also have to act straight sometimes right" he smirked at me a smirk that all those heartbreaker boys gave girls that they swooned over.

I continued to dance with him for a bit before excusing myself to get another round for both of us he needed it and seeing Lissa just then, I defiantly needed it. When I came back I saw Jake and another guy full on getting friendly in the corner and I don't mean just talking, I smiled devilishly his secret was out to load of drunken horny adolescents, he was so drunk and I knew he was finally having real fun and didn't feel left out. All along it wasn't me that could make him feel better it was him fitting in and getting his funk on. That was the word gays used right, funk.

I left Jake and his piece of meat for my own when I felt someone's warm touch grab both my forearms from behind my back I was about to snap something flirtatious when I smelt that cologne that damn cowboy cologne I tried to rip my arms away "don't even try" he was angry I could tell because his accent came out a little when he was feeling great emotion, it was so sexy and the mixture of alcohol and other things it made me long for him.

I could now hazily see a few guardians scouting the area clearing everyone out then I heard Dimitri shout. All of a sudden I saw everyone clear out, most of them knew where to go after this was all cleared up. It would be harder to sneak out now but I knew the people I really wanted there would be able to make it.

Dimitri quickly spun me around still holding tightly onto my arms except now we were really close I got my face closer to his  
"this really inappropriate behaviour is kind of turning me on" I whispered I would regret saying that and I knew it.

This was all the alcohol in my system and my messed up feelings that were finally starting to come out "come on" he said gruffly. I smiled at myself as he made us walk  
"you want it" I playfully taunted I could tell he tried to ignore my remark. He took me to the office and one big yelling match from the principal and Dimitri saving my ass again later I was sent back into my room where I was supposed to stay. I went to climb out my window and I saw Dimitri pacing just outside. Aww fuck.

**ooooohhhh whats going to happen? i know but you'll find out if you give me enough reviews back and i feel like doing it :) i'm excited please tell me what you think and i will make sure i update asap**


	12. Chapter 12

**alright, so i have finally updated. i'm sorry i'm so bad at that by the way :L okay so a lot of you have been commenting on a lot of my stuff that spelling and gramma is a little bad... i do my best i am dyslexic :L AND i had also now got a friend editing all my work. i like to think of her as my lovely little editor ;) and i will promo her when she puts her own stuff up. SOOO.. hopefully you'll find this eaiser now.**

How I was going to try and escape with the Russian mobster standing outside my door I didn't know, but I did know I had to get out. I didn't know why I was the one getting in trouble, almost all of our grade was there. In fact it was almost immature of Dimitri. I laughed off the thought of Dimitri ever being the immature and reckless youth he had described himself as.

Well if I was desperate enough now I'd have to go out through the window and onto the roof, instead of sliding down the wall like I usually did. I thought this through while intensely staring at my window. This was a one chance thing. If I stuffed this one up Dimitri would most likely be at my door in no time if he saw me. Damn. I crept up to my window and as silently as I possibly could, I looked down the few story building and saw the dark figure that could only belong to Dimitri. He couldn't stay there all night, surely. But oh could he.

Alright, I thought, I only had one shot at this. In cases like these, my guardian training came in handy. Even in restricting and limited clothes like these I managed to silently fling one of my legs over the window sill. I looking down cautiously to check on Dimitri, making sure he didn't look up. The thing that really pissed me off was that he was guarding my window, and my window only! Who does that, I mean come on, if he was going to look out for me he should be soldiering the whole school, instead of one measly window.

I saw Dimitri begin to look up and quickly dived back into my room with a rather loud thud. Shit. Mission aborted, I could imagine him coming up to check on me right now, which meant I didn't have long. My bedside lamp was still on and I quickly found myself something to do. Sure enough not long after, I heard a knock on my door. Too annoyed to reply I stayed silent until he eventually came in. We silently looked at each other "Rose, I heard something". How he said it sounded almost like a question, although I was pretty unsure, seeing as how intoxicated I currently was.

I kept my eyes on his as I spoke; "Well it obviously wasn't me comrade". My tone was cold, even though I had used his nickname. A rational part of me kind of wanted to slap myself, while the reckless drunk part really couldn't give a damn. It was like the sixteen year old Rose was back. Dimitri sighed, and closed the door. I heard him walking down the hallway again. Of cause it was impossible to climb down the window and make an escape for it now, before he came back. But it wouldn't be if I got up on the roof. With a smile I again made my way to my window and jumped out and climbed up before Dimitri could make his way back.

I felt like hysterically laughing, I had an alcohol induced adrenalin high, but I also had to bear in mind I wasn't quite away yet. Although I was still pretty tipsy I still seemed coordinated which, considering I was on a building a few stories high was a blessing. I made my way down on the other side, and ran away in the direction I wanted to go in without even being noticed. Most teachers by now should have gone to bed but since I'd been caught the first time the guardian teachers had been put on alert for any suspicious behaviour. Dimitri and a clan of other guardians had already caught them once. I would hate to see us caught again.

"Rose where were you?" Christian grinned although he was still a little upset with everything; this seemed to cheer him up like I thought it would have.  
"The Russian kept me a little tied up but I escaped his wrath" I grinned.

He winked at me, "Kinky". Trust Christian to take it that way. His comment also scared me into a bit of sobriety. I had never told him anything although he wasn't a total idiot; in fact the point that he never got noticed is what helps him to observe everything. "Relax Rose, it's a bloody party". He put his hand on my shoulder, which might have been the most affectionate thing he has done to me. But with that he moved on.

I could tell that most people here were also shocked by Christian's party boy behaviour. I also noticed that everyone was so intoxicated no one really cared about his usual 'strigoi boy' image. I smiled, and was glad I'd helped someone a bit. I then realized my thoughts were turning into mature ones and decided to cure that the only way I knew how. Booze. I had no idea how much time had gone by and the sun couldn't exactly tell me because although it was daytime (human time), it was a cloudy day. I sighed, it was good for the moroi here I guess, but something was telling me that again this party was going to be cut short.

My suspicions were clarified when everything got a little quieter as all the guardians of St. Vlad's had started closing in on everyone. I saw people left, right and centre breaking away. Standing there, without a care in the world to do anything. And again I saw Dimitri standing next to me "Look, it's my knight in shining armour". I batted my eyelids in a very dramatically fake way and held my wrists up to Dimitri. "I'm all yours" I winked at Dimitri and he sighed,  
"Rose stop it" he said putting down my hands to the side of my body.

"Belikov!" an adult male voice called out, and both Dimitri and I shot our heads in the direction of the voice. Dimitri and the other guardian shared brief eye contact then Dimitri nodded towards him. Both of us just stood there like we were waiting for something as everyone else cleared out. Seeing as Dimitri obviously wasn't going to take me back, I started to make my own way back. But apparently I couldn't do that because Dimitri grabbed me by the upper arm and dragging me away before I even had the chance to turn around in the same direction.

He was leading me somewhere deep into the bush near the outskirts of the school boundaries, guarded by element forces to keep strigoi out. I flashed a grin at him, "Is this where you take me to a secluded place and murder me?" I asked. I heard Dimitri snort, yes the man could actually snort, but he still managed to make it sound masculine and extremely sexy.

"Hardly" he replied bluntly. No, I could feel that was about to happen was going to be way worse. He continued to drag me and I kept on following, somehow, miraculously, I had managed to sober up a little.

We had finally reached the place that Dimitri wanted to stop, because I felt him come to a stop, too soon as I walked right into him. I looked around, trying to pay attention to my surroundings. We weren't outside anymore, we were in one of those abandoned guardian houses. I was confused why, until he sat me down on the small dining room chair and started to lose his temper. "What is this Rose?" he yelled. His eyes were boring into mine as if he was looking for something, anything, maybe the old Rose he had been training a few months ago. Ever since I had known Dimitri he had always kept his calm, always kept his temper in check. And so far the only person I knew who could ever get a reaction out of him seemed to be me. This made me feel both thrilled and frightened.

I didn't know how to respond, all I wanted to do was scream and yell at him. "This isn't like you. Because even you Rose would have come up with some retort for that", he said it curtly, venomously even. I couldn't take this, not from Dimitri, not at the moment. I could feel the darkness springing up, the darkness that I had to attempted to suppress with alcohol, the darkness I had absorbed earlier this night from Lissa. I shot up out of the chair so that I was standing against Dimitri's warm and intimidating form.  
"All this? Maybe this is me!" both of our breathing levels were already rising "What does it matter? Why are you treating me differently to every other person that was at that party?" I screamed it at him, slowly allowing threads of the darkness to seep through.

"Everyone at the party wasn't you!" the minute he said that, I knew he regretted it. "Because they aren't being as immature and childish as you! It isn't just tonight Rose" he said, trying to cover up his outburst. His hands were shaking, and from what I could remember, when his temper got this bad meant he wanted to hit something. I pointed my finger to his chest and poked it,  
"Don't go calling me immature when _**you **_chose run away from everything". I empathized on the you, and when I said everything he knew I was referring to him and I.

He was just looking at me, and I didn't have anything to add to that either. Without thinking I wrapped my fingers into his hair and met his lips with mine. We had but all our anger and built up love and aggression pushed out into our fierce kiss. I felt Dimitri lift me up and press me against the wall. As soon as he did that his lips were gone, so was his body warmth. I looked up to see that he was all the way over the other side of the small cabin and looked torn and a disgusted, but not at me.

He looked up at me, "Never do that again!" Both of us were breathing heavily and fast as we tried to catch our breaths. I noticed that while I was shaking, so was he. The turmoil he obviously felt was shown on his face, as was the inner battle he was having with himself.  
"You reacted!" I yelled it at him in pure frustration. He was suddenly very close to me,  
"Well at least the part of you that always needs to get the last word in is still there" he replied. He was away again and half way out the door. "Stay here for the night" his voice was blunt. Dimitri had never reacted like that, but then again, neither had I. I knew he was disappointed, that between the other things I didn't know what hurt the most. I crawled into the bed, curled up into a little ball and felt like crying but couldn't, and it wasn't just because Dimitri was right outside the door hearing everything.

**longer than it normally is. i hope you liked it and i hope i get heaps of reviews i personally really liked this chapter :L  
P.S THANK MY BEAUTIFUL FRIEND MAGGIE FOR BEING MY EDITOR 3**


	13. Chapter 13

From: Jjboo ()

Omg this story is great all the drama and the tension makes an awesome story please continue to update before I cry! **- review of the freaking week! :D**

**Another chapter to hurtful future, I hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long but I hope it's all worth it. I do not own VA**

Despite my feelings towards Dimitri, I still didn't want to let him or myself down anymore. It'd still been awhile since the whole incident but Miss Kirova had basically put a whole school on lock down. Of course she liked to also punish as many people as possible that just so happened to be me. I could remember the screams and lectures that she had given me that next morning. Dimitri was still not talking; for once he started acting like an official guardian that was supposed to be training me.

But what hurt me the most was that this time when Miss Kirova was lecturing me, discussing if I should stay here or if should sent me to the blood whore commune. Like she was originally going to do. Dimitri did nothing to try and stop her; he stood behind me silently like the rest of the guardians in this room. This time I guess it was Alberta's time to try and prevent me from leaving "no, it's fine". I looked at the aging dhampir "I need to accept whatever punishment I get." I had said I had regretted it but I needed to show that I was responsible for my actions.

Miss. Kirova had accepted to let me stay to my otherwise good behavior but not without punishing me. I was now stuck in my room or in classes and doing extra training that was strictly it until further notice. Alberta had helped my case by sharing all my progress reports, Miss. Kirova had also agreed that if my academic grades were going up as much as my other ones then my spot for graduation coming up in a week would stay open.

So for the past two weeks I had been up miserably in my room doing all the work that had been given to me, not that I didn't do my work before just not as well as this and it was driving me insane. I turned my head around from my crowed desk when I heard something from just outside my window. I got up to see what it was but didn't have to wait much longer when I saw Jace's head pop up "anyone else here?" He whispered I tried to raise my eyebrow, but like always it didn't work  
"well if there was I'm sure they wouldn't have already heard you! Especially those expert trained guardians" I said sarcastically.

He jumped in my window, the very popular point of access at the moment "well no need to be sarcastic about it, I came to see you!" he grinned at himself. I didn't want to admit it to him but I was kind of grateful I had the friends I did to risk getting caught just as much as I did.  
"Thanks, but you shouldn't be here" I mumbled  
"Rose since when had I done anything I was supposed to do?" he asked looking at me. Well despite him always acting like a good time, which he was. He usually always did it within the margins of not getting caught. He was really focused and cared about his school work a lot. And like every dhampir here he also took training extremely seriously. He had the perfect combination.

He randomly reached for his pocket "oh I almost forgot" he pulled out a wrapped up chocolate gazed donut, how such big donut could fit in such an average sized pocket was beyond me. I grabbed it out of his hand; this was the best food I'd had in a while!  
"Thank you so much!" Jace went and laid down on my bed in a lazy manner.  
"I think I found her Rose" I had already started nibbling into my donut, well I started inhaling my donut.  
"Hmm?" I asked  
"back when Jake and I first arrived, I said I was waiting for the right girl, I think I found her" he said with total sincerity.

I was shocked they'd been here a while now and he already thought he'd found a girl "well, I'm not saying that it would last forever, well I mean if it even started" his words started to muddle up "I just mean that. I want to know her, I know she's not perfect but she looks it, her personality even" he laid on my bed spread out and let out a huge breath he had kept in that how time  
"well it seems that she's totally undone you" I had a slight teasing manner to my voice, but was still completely serious. He smiled to himself  
"yeah, I think I'm going to go after it. She's totally out of my league but I want to see if she likes me in the same way. Subtly" I winked over at me  
"in true Jace style of course" I let out a slightly forced smile I had no reason to, Jace deserved this so much but I felt the jealously that he could so openly express his love for someone and I couldn't even tell my mentor I loved him.

I wanted him to be happy though "graduation is in a very short week" he said randomly pulling the topic to another. Wow it really was, would I even be prepared or would I ever see Jace and Jake ever again.  
"Whoa, that's not long at all"  
"yeah, it's a nerving thought to think we'll have someone else's life in our hands" his face darkened a little  
"what's up?" I asked there was obviously something else on his mind.  
"It's just that, I don't know how if I'll be able to talk to Nicole enough by then" I looked at him confused.

I knew a Nicole she was extremely quiet moroi girl in our grade that was extremely smart and talented. Her family made a lot of money and were fairly important but she had lost her parents which is why her other family members had sent her here. They may not have been royal but they may have well have been "Nicole the quiet, cute little moroi girl?" I asked just to make sure. A wonderstruck look lit up on his face  
"Yes that's her" another look crossed his face "but as you know she's totally out of my league, a rich cute little moroi girl with a powerful family, I could never pull it off. Not even with any moroi girl" this was really tearing him up and for once tonight I didn't feel so jealous anymore, he was pretty much in the same position as I was.

I went over the bed and hugged him "don't even dare think like that, if someone is really worth your love they will love you in return, no matter who you are" I said looking at him directly in the eyes "get to know her. Her family is wealthy enough and powerful enough. Offer to guard her, which is probably the most personal thing you could offer her" I smiled at him. And he seemed to perk up a bit  
"thanks" he said giving me one of those corner of the mouth smiles "it really means a lot that I can come and talk to you about this considering I don't really have anyone else other than you and Jake" he said.

He began to look at me like he was trying to search for something "I know the only reason you acted out so much was because of guardian Belikov, but Rose maybe you should just be really good for the time we have left you're only jeopardizing your own future" Jace said, I smiled at him in understanding  
"I was thinking the same thing" I didn't want to go into all my complicated relationship stuff up now with him. He needed to take care of himself first, I didn't know exactly what he was going through but I knew exactly what the feeling was.

Jace was right, I needed to start behaving and concentrating really hard if I wanted to go out of this school and be a successful guardian. No matter who I guard I want to be a good guardian, I have trained so hard to do that I don't want to throw it all away. I decided I would just go have another talk with the principal and Alberta tomorrow. Jace and I hung out a bit longer in my room with each other just casually talking and lightening the mood before we both eventually fell asleep in my bed.

**I hope you like it! Please read and review, I love getting reviews, they make my day! Bit of a cute chapter there Rose giving Jace some advice. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. I've been really enjoying writing again at the moment. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! please :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter everyone. Please review! hope you enjoy!**

3 years later….

Surprisingly enough not much changed within the three years since we had all graduated. We had all been spilt up and even more surprising after all the events Lissa still wanted me to guard her. For now her other guardian was Dimitri, we spent every day together right near each other for three years and never talked, not once. We didn't even need to talk to each other about guardian matters; our body language said it all.

If all this wasn't enough, we even had to live together in the same tiny apartment near Lissa's huge wing of the royal court. All our love for each other had been shoved deep down not to be resurfaced. The queen was going through a lot of things with Lissa, teaching her how to be queen. And as soon as she was queen she would have heaps of guardians so I would have more time off. Lissa and I have never really been the same, in fact we rarely talked now as well even though I was with her every day and night the queen was happy to throw distractions in her way.

I was miserable here, I hadn't bothered making new friends not with the busy schedules, the court was always up and running around the place. Last I heard Jace was working in some guardian underground hunting group with Nicole while Christian was somewhere around the place, he decided to travel we barely communicated he seemed so busy. And Jake had been guarding in some other country. While Eddie had been assigned in the court like me probably one of my only friends here but due to both our busy schedules we rarely got to ever see each other.

In fact the only time I had off I was cramped in that damn small apartment with a man that once totally broke me "Rose, didn't you hear me. We're off duty." I heard a male voice mutter while shaking me slightly. I snapped out of my day dream and saw it was Dimitri.  
I quickly dismissed the kind gesture of not just leaving me there and started to make my way towards our apartment.

We silently walked back like every time, it wasn't the total comfortable silence we used to have but thankfully it wasn't completely awkward all the time. Which was also a kind of hope I shouldn't have that things had never changed between us, but had just been suppressed like when we first started to have feelings for one another.

It was starting to get light outside, which was a sign that night for us was closing over I had the urge to bolt away from Dimitri and go outside to enjoy the sun rising, feel it on my skin again but I had to go home and eat something. The walk to the apartment wasn't too far; Lissa and the queen had been doing business in Lissa's place today. So when Dimitri unlocked the door and left it open for me I walked in to smell the usual smell of Dimitri's aftershave his scent was stronger than mine so it was just another reminder of what I couldn't have.

Starving I walked straight into the kitchen. Now when I graduated I couldn't cook at all but after Dimitri cooking all the time I felt a little bad so I had to teach myself how to cook. And may I say I wasn't too bad at it now. Thanks to Dimitri there was always heaps of food in the house, all the healthy stuff with minimal junk food it almost felt like I was living in a silent cell.

I didn't want to cook anything to fancy tonight, so decided to make mac and cheese it was so simple and I had perfectly mastered it due to it being the one and only thing I could make at first. I heard Dimitri eventually walk into the kitchen, when I turned around to look at him he was only just putting his shirt on, but I had still seen enough. His hair was wet and loose around his face so he had obviously just gotten out of the shower.

My head started to think about other things after seeing what was in front of me; I quickly snapped my head back around focusing on the pan I had just filled with pasta. Once I knew the pasta was on its way to boiling I bolted from the kitchen and escaped to mine. I needed to clear my head again; this was what it was like for me almost every day here. It was almost impossible to spend every waking minute with a man you absolutely still love but can't have.

I got into my own shower to maybe help clear my head a little bit of any thoughts until later. Did he think about us or me at all? I had always known him so well able to read him whatever he was feeling but at the moment. Nothing. I couldn't stay in the shower to long unfortunately because I had to get back to the pasta and finish it off ready to serve. But by the time I had walked into the kitchen I saw Dimitri leaning over the counter and serving mac and cheese into bowls.

I silently grabbed out two forks and laid one on the bench space. He looked over at me in my short training shorts and a comfortable tank top he looked like he was going to ask me something but obviously thought the better of it "what is it?" I said wanting to know what he was going to say.  
"I was going to ask if you wanted a lot. Then I realised that you're Rose and of course you would." He looked up at me half hiding behind his hair and let a small smile pull up at the corner of his mouth.

As soon as he passed me the large bowl full of mac and cheese I bolted back to my room again. I spent most of my time in here leaving the rest of the apartment to Dimitri usually. I had everything I needed in my room; I had a bathroom connected to it as well as a decent walk in wardrobe. A television, even a bookshelf but due to the little reading I do or have time for I didn't have many but also kept my movies on the bookshelf. To finish it off I had the most comfortable double bed to centre the room off.

I ran into my room and closed the door quickly and jumped on my bed trying to get away from him as fast as I could. He shouldn't have done that and he knew it. After I sat up and got comfortable sitting on my bed in front of the TV I felt a tears slowly sliding down my cheeks. I sniffled trying to get rid of them but it pretty much made more tears come.

I didn't surface out of my room for the rest of the night, I didn't want to face him and I was too lazy after standing around all day to move any more. When I heard a knock at the door I quickly half pulled a sheet over me and laid down pretending to be asleep. I kept my eyes shut listening to everything, the door opened and luckily my light was already off "Rose?" it was Dimitri's voice not that I was expecting anyone else. I thought that when he saw I wasn't awake he would just leave but I didn't hear anything for a while until I felt the sheets moving.

He had lifted the sheets up so they were fully covering me, then he pulled my dooner quilt over me. I stayed silent and unmoving and heard him turn the TV off and walk out. This time when tears came to my eyes, I didn't stop them.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review. I know it's not really like Rose to be this sad but who wouldn't be. It'll get better soon I promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter! I would like to thank everyone for reading! It really means a lot to me and I really enjoy reading all my reviews originally I didn't think this fanfiction would be my most read, I actually expected it to just be another one of my ideas but all of you made it happen! :D I feel lousy for not updating any sooner but I will try. I do have a lot to do with schoo. Another thing I think I should mention, it's a little personal but I'm dyslexic so yes I understand I may have a lot more mistakes in my writing then most but I really try and it's not exactly something I can turn on and off an get rid of so I hope that doesn't stop you reading one more thing on a better note. I do not own anything Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead. ENJOY!**

* * *

As much as I wanted to I couldn't hide out in my room forever. Lissa had given me a couple of days off for my birthday, I told her not to but she insisted. It seemed like she had been trying to work things out but I was happy enough to just stay out of the way for the time being. It may have been childish of me but I waited in my room until I knew Dimitri would be gone but when I opened my door and he was right there "I made you breakfast" he looked up from the food to me and mumbled "happy birthday."

He was holding a tray of my favourite breakfast foods, the tray also held a beautiful rose and something small wrapped up. I was a little taken back by the gesture "thank you." I said  
"Well you cooked last night as well, it's not a problem." He said I looked him up and down and realised he wasn't even in his guardian clothes.  
"You're not going to guard Lissa today?" I looked at him curiously wondering what Lissa's actual 'arrangement' was.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet "She gave me a couple of days off as well, figured you wouldn't want to be on your own." He spoke. Just by looking at him I could tell that there was more to it. Dimitri was never uncomfortable around me even after everything that happened we still felt completely at peace together. Almost. And we didn't even need the words.

He gave me the tray of food and let me go back to my room before he mumbled something about going out for a little while. I had the whole house to myself for a little while now and thought there was really no point hiding out in my room anymore. I stared at the little box near the corner of the tray intently wondering what it could possibly be instead of just opening it.

He didn't have to get me anything, I didn't need anything or want anything and defiantly not from him he might not have thought of it but to me it meant too much. I ate slowly for once not in a rush, he'd made scrabbled egg with bits of bacon and other delicious ingredients as well as bacon cooked the exact way I liked it. As well as a huge chocolate glazed donut by the end of breakfast I didn't know what to do I just kept staring at the box that was wrapped in front of me.

I put the present back into my room for later, I doubt that Dimitri will ask about it until or if I say something. When I came back out I sat on the couch. What was I supposed to do with the five days I had off? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door just before I answered it the door had already shot open.

It was Lissa "Hi." I said, I think she could tell I was just a little shocked to see her  
"Hey" she started I could tell she was a little bit uncomfortable but warmed up again "Happy birthday! Wow twenty one it's been a long time". I could tell she wasn't talking about my age. She was talking about when we stopped talking.

"Yeah, it has" I mumbled. I motioned her in she made her way to the couch straight away  
"I do really want to fix what happened Rose" Lissa spoke after a while of silence  
"I think it's a little late for that. You changed completely for the queen, so you could be queen which makes me think you'll do anything to be on top. And that's not the girl I knew, that's not the girl that Rhea and Eric raised." I spoke softly.  
I could already see tears falling from Lissa's eyes remembering her family that were now all gone.

"I just acted that way so that I knew I would become queen so I could make 'the way of society' better". That was her only defence  
"You had us fooled." I spoke "or did you forget that we were all the people that were actually there for you. Eddie; was always looking out for you treating you like family. Christian, hell Christian loved you he would have done anything for you" I looked at her "and me, I was there since we were children. I would have died for you; I ran away for you and jeopardized my own future." I let my sentence drop there.

That wasn't the only thing that I had to give up for her "the worst part of it is that we were all more than happy to do that because we loved you and you tossed it. So forgive us if you truly had us fooled." I stopped there.

I didn't need to say anything more I had gotten my point across and the point wasn't to hurt her but to tell her for her to acknowledge. She was crying and as much as I was custom to comfort her I couldn't. I was just her guardian for the moment.

She eventually straightened herself out wiping away the last of her tears "Well, I didn't just come here to dampen your day a few other guardians and I thought that since it was your twenty first and you never really got the chance to act young we'd take you out to a club for the… well our day". She gave me a half smile.  
"I got enough time during high school to act immature trust me. You don't need to do that." I spoke, she knew my reckless behaviour but even after we stopped talking it got a little worse again before Jace straighten me out.

She flinched and looked a little hurt at what I had said "We just wanted to, thought you should get out" she said a little more timidly.  
Who were we? And I don't know what she meant by other guardian's because I had barely made any new friends here, just acquaintances.

"That's why you came here? I don't really have anything to wear to that scene." I said giving in, I had gotten rid of all my 'going out' clothes after graduation knowing I wouldn't get much time to really wear them anymore. I could tell she was trying to hold it in but she gave out a little squeal of delight.  
"Don't worry I have it all covered!"

Those were the last words I heard from her before I got ambushed by a crowd of people I didn't even know. All doing different things one was dressing me I could feel my hair being tugged by another "Lissa, what is all this?" I had to yelp across the room so she could hear.  
"I hoped you would say yes tonight so I arranged some things." she yelled back "just let them work their magic".  
I eventually started to relax let them do what they had to. I couldn't tell how long those people had all been working on me for but they had finally finished. I said my thanks to all of the stylists and other people as they walked out the door.

I didn't know what I looked like at the moment "you look stunning, I have to go get ready and I'll meet you at my wing in an hour." Lissa spoke standing there admiring me, I looked up at her a little shocked  
"You're coming?" I said  
"Of cause" she smiled gently. She was about to walk out the door before I grabbed the door and held it for her  
"thank you".

She didn't say anything; she didn't need to with that she left. I was alone once again, for an hour. I didn't exactly know what she had planned, but since it was my time off I hope she had enough guardians to protect her there otherwise I refuse to 'relax' as she puts it.

* * *

**gaahh I hope you enjoy reading all this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again thank you all for reading it otherwise I'd just be another girl full of these ideas! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter, I really hope I'm doing it as much justice as you all want. I really hope that no one thinks I stuff up this story, still doing the best I can. Love you all heaps! xx  
I own nothing!**

* * *

Curiosity finally got the better of me and I went into my room to look in the full length mirror. I gasped at the person I saw in the reflection, I hadn't looked like this in a long time. I mean I hadn't changed that much with age so far but I had also never really bothered to take the time to really dress up. I never had to, to not be vain I had the natural looks but what those people had done was lovely.

I was content looking at my reflection for a little bit longer. The dress was fitting on my curvy body; the dress was a radiant red and had that rippled look to it. The top of the dress curved into my breast area without giving too much away and the length was covering yet still sexy. My shoes were amazing simple soft velvet black. I assumed it was the perfect club attire.

They had put little make-up on thankfully nothing better than looking like a gold fish. They chose a light smoky eye look and had curled my very long hair all around my face framing it perfectly; they had only put one piece of jewellery on me a simple silver chain with a gorgeous little diamond. Taking one last look everything looked amazing and in place I looked good, the only thing that gave away what I was really feeling was my eyes, they now looked empty. I shook off the bad thought no one would notice anyway.

I turned around to my walk in wardrobe to get a stake to attach to my thigh hoping it wouldn't be too noticeable in this dress. My eyes caught attention to a brightly coloured object lying on my bed. The present that I had left there this morning, it was still there. For the time I had forgotten about it. I crawled onto the bed and reached out to get it.

This wasn't meant to be hard. I was just meant to rip it open and mumble thank you for whatever it is to Dimitri when he came back. I held my breath while ripping at the paper, it revealed a box and when I opened it I saw a gorgeous bracelet the breath I was holding immediately released when I saw it.

I smiled he had picked a silver chain because he knew I hated gold, the charms were already on it I didn't really understand it but there were a few things like a castle and a cat. I laid the box down on the bed so I could put the bracelet on. But a piece of paper fell out of the box.

Roza,  
Happy Birthday. A lot has changed since you were at school, and don't think people haven't noticed that you have become the quiet, respectfully feared young guardian they all wanted. I am proud of you but as your previous mentor I also have to share with you that you are not the guardian everyone thought you would be, you are the guardian everyone wanted you to be.  
You were destined to be stubborn, courageous and mostly the most loving person I know. Don't let everything that has happened stop you from being the person you were destined to be. Because the Rose I knew, was the Rose that was going to get every little satisfaction out of life.  
I have partly filled your bracelet with little symbols that I thought represented our memories together like the cat for when I first laid my eyes on you. The castle for when I brought you back to Vladimir academy, as well the other charms I hope will now make sense to you. I have left space for you to fill it with your own memories. Enjoy life, don't just live in it.  
Sincerely D.

By the time I had finished reading it I had tears streaming down my face. Why is it that the one person I wanted most in this world I couldn't have. He knew me so well when no one else did and it hurt that he couldn't be the one person in my life I could be selfish enough to take.

He hadn't even mentioned that we had been in love, he mentioned being my mentor. He was still so determined not to get feelings confused. I slipped the letter delicately under my pillow. I put the bracelet on and checked my make-up in the mirror after I had just cried I had really hoped that it hadn't gone everywhere.

Thankfully nothing looked any different, but I dried my cheeks a little. I checked myself in the mirror again before I made my way out of the room. I had caught Dimitri just walking it the door to our apartment. I had heard someone coming.

I looked him up and down. He had his simple jeans and a good shirt on with his hair tied back but like always the daring bit had slipped out. He looked clean.

When he looked up he stopped in his tracks not expecting what he saw. All I saw were his eyes taking everything in. I saw every emotion pass through them, the last one was admiration. I suddenly felt self-conscience, around any other guy I would have been fine I could stand on my own. But Dimitri was no guy; he was a man and not just any man. I think the thoughts inside his head finally made sense because he snapped out of his gaze "You look" his words trailed off I was getting worried not that I should have I know I looked good. But was he noticing the lack of emotion in my eyes? "beautiful." He finished breathlessly.

My wrist suddenly felt extremely heavy when I realised I was wearing the gift he gave me "thank you, for the gift" I knew I was going to regret what I said later "I really love it".  
"I'm glad" he gave me one of those soft half smiles, never a full one. Both our heads snapped away from each other when the door opened again. It revealed a glamorous Lissa.

She smiled as she saw both of us "ready?" she asked  
I looked at Dimitri "You're coming? On your time off?" I asked him. He let off a light cough but we all knew he didn't really need to cough  
"Ah yes, I am". That was all he was going to give me.

It was late, human time by the time we had arrived outside a loud club scene. I didn't exactly know what to do with myself. Lissa had enough guardians to look after the whole court so I wasn't totally worried about my charge but there's always that feeling in that back of your mind. Dimitri noticed my edginess in the car and reassured me telling me to calm down and to have fun anything that happens it will be controlled. He knew what I was feeling, he knew first hand with his closest friend and first charge Ivan.

It wasn't just that I was worried about Lissa, but this also just wasn't my crowd anymore. I mean I can't exactly imagine myself getting totally hammered and acting sly with guys anymore. I mean it would probably take a lot of alcohol to get me loose now.

* * *

**The gang is all here for her birthday! Enjoy hearing from you! Xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Three chapters in one night to make up for everything sorry I haven't updated in a while! I own no vampire academy things  
enjoy!**

* * *

We were standing at the door about to go in when I saw a large group of people caught my attention, I knew them all and they were standing just inside the door. The first person I really saw was Jace, he had changed so much and you could tell that what he was doing was aging him his once slightly boyish features in high school had disappeared. I ran in and jumped into his arms I was so happy to see such a welcoming face.  
"Jace! What are you doing here?" I was  
so happy I think I was going to start crying again but thankfully I didn't.

"To celebrate your birthday silly." he replied trying to ruffle my hair.  
I then noticed Nicole who was close by his side. I smiled at her and mumbled my hello, I didn't know her that well but I did know she was a lovely humble girl. And of cause I didn't miss Eddie, Jake, Christian and even Mia. I was so happy to see all of them and went and hugged them each individually.

I was feeling so much better seeing people that I actually knew. We had all just been hanging out and having fun. Lissa had been in another corner knowing she had to leave me have my time, Dimitri had pretty much been at her side although he wasn't even working I could tell that's all he intended to do here, guarding Lissa is what he dedicated his life to do. I wasn't going to drink at all I wanted to stay alert but it didn't take much for Jace to convince me, I wanted to block out everything else around me, mainly Lissa and Dimitri who were being the pity party in the corner. It was a long night and we all had some drinks to share, laughing and having fun.

I finally got to meet Nicole properly although she was extremely quiet we got along well. I was happy to see that Christian had gotten some guardians and now that he's living a normal life elsewhere his family wasn't holding him down, he looked so happy. But then again who wouldn't be happy when he'd had nothing holding him down and been traveling ever since graduation. And Jake I think he was the happiest out of all of us, he had his whole life in order. One set charge and they got along well in fact the moroi he's guarding apparently has this other gay friend, so they were together and just seeing how things went along.

Mia, Eddie and I seemed to be the only ones left at the court and I think we could all agree that it was a little suffocating. I felt a tap on my shoulders I looked up and saw Eddie grinning ear to ear and when I turned around I saw Carla grinning "Happy Birthday!" I heard a massive squeal and realized it was the both of us while we hugged each other. Eddie was heartbroken when she got an offer to guard over the other side of the country. But she was here for now and that was all that mattered.

Like always some guardian matter had slipped into the conversation. We had all had a few drinks and Jace was talking about his organisation. The whole conversation was running well until he slipped "You know what Queen Lissa and the ex-queen have been planning lately is completely sick and wrong." Jace started as he looked at me "I mean no offence, no okay complete offence. She has the whole court debating whether or not guardians should be sent out earlier." he finished you could tell by the way he spoke that he was both disgusted and completely drunk.

We all looked at him apart from Nicole this was new news to us all "what? They're too young, they'll die!" I almost shouted.  
Over the loud club noise it was nothing. My body felt nothing. Then it felt rage. I got up and started storming to where I saw the 'innocent' blonde.

It was all a blur but I felt Dimitri ripping at me. All I could feel was rage, so much rage filled me up and all I wanted to do was punish her. She needed to be punished. I don't know if it was the alcohol or just me but at the moment I wasn't worried about anything I was doing.

Guardians surrounded Lissa protecting her trying to lead her towards the door she was fighting them trying to get to me, to calm me down. Dimitri stayed with me. So did my other friends but I continued to fight against him. Dimitri told them they should all go and that he can handle it. All I felt was complete rage and since Lissa was gone I was only directing it at myself and Dimitri so I could get her. I didn't know what was happening to me. I wanted her dead.

Dimitri had pulled me out in the cold weather "Rose stop whatever this is it isn't you!" Dimitri spoke.  
"You don't even know what is and isn't me anymore!" I screamed back at him, continuing to try and fight him off. It was no use at all he was way too big and strong.  
He had taken me down an ally when he knew no one was paying attention it would look a little suspicious if a man of his size was dragging a girl my size down an ally. But what looked even more suspicious to the humans inside it looked like I was about to kill a random.

I tried to fight him off but it didn't work. There were so many voices in my head telling me I wanted to kill Lissa, needed to. Dimitri kept mumbling those things in my ear, it made me think that if I wasn't so in-raged then I would have enjoyed him whispering in my ear. I eventually calmed down and the realization hit that was the darkness from Lissa that had taken over me again. I had experienced it a handful of times before this but I had usually been alone and got control of it eventually by completely trashing my surroundings. I usually had my guard up so I didn't get affected that often but since I had been drinking tonight it was down.

I felt a huge emotional drain as Dimitri loosened up his grip on me. I started to slide down the side of the ally wall I started crying. Before I could completely fall Dimitri caught me and slightly cradled me "Shh its okay, it's over" He said soothing me.  
Dimitri was the only one that new about Lissa's darkness affecting me after a while I had to tell him, we were guarding Lissa together and her darkness often became unbearable and like always Dimitri had always picked up on these things.

I just broke down in his arms as he carried me to a car that had been left behind for us to get back. The car ride back was silent and I eventually fell asleep. Next thing I heard was a door opening, my bed room door and Dimitri was carrying me. I ripped out of his arms "let go of me." I said

I felt strange as I crawled into bed, Dimitri helped me in pulling the covers up he stared at me for a moment and I encircled my arms around his neck pulling him to me he felt so good in my arms I had missed him being there. I moved slowly towards him giving him the chance to move back, I felt his heartbeat grow faster. At first I barely touched our lips together but as I felt Dimitri's breath on mine he snapped pulling me even closer and crushing our lips together I put all I ha into the kiss I had missed him so much I had missed the taste of him, I had just missed everything about him. He quickly pulled away and I suddenly felt cold again.

Shock plastered all over his face "Don't Rose, you had a lot to drink tonight." He said I rolled over so that I wasn't facing him  
"Why don't you love me anymore? We would make each other's so much better! I mean I love you with everything I have and it's been what four, five years since we first met? And I still haven't let go of that love!" I said. It wasn't just the drinks talking and he knew that.

He knew that this was what was really buried inside me "I have." he said quietly with those simple words my whole world had shattered. He had finally said it out loud.  
I didn't know how to react  
"I can't deal with this anymore." I said. I wasn't just talking about him I was talking about everything.

Lissa poked her head in the door "is she okay?" I could tell she aimed the question at Dimitri  
"Yes, I'll explain everything soon. For now I'll give you a minute." Dimitri replied.

Lissa made her way to me and sat down on the bed "I just wanted to check on you." She said "I know what happened. It's okay; Dimitri told me everything a while ago." She was completely calm about his when not just an hour ago I tried to kill the queen.

Nothing had changed what I heard, what Jace told me she was doing. I felt disgusted thinking about it again and I couldn't believe that Dimitri had told her what was happening either. I rolled over not wanting to talk to her, she thankfully hadn't seen what had just gone on with Dimitri and I just before she walked in, at least he hadn't told her about us but then again was that a bad thing that he didn't want her knowing for once in my life I felt extremely self-conscience. I felt her get off my bed and walk out. I couldn't defend someone I felt so strongly against. She would lead this race into the ground and I hope that dhampirs rebel if this ever gets taken seriously. I couldn't take this anymore I couldn't protect someone like that and I needed to get out of this prison. I'd rather give up everything than live here anymore.

* * *

**Aww poor Rose D: don't worry it will all get better! :D keep reviewing! Cherish you all! X**


	18. Chapter 18

Another chapter, just like i said i'm actually pretty proud that i have updated this fast, haven't done it in a while and it feels good. I have all the amazing reviews to thank for my enthusiasm :D i own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead!

* * *

I made sure that I tried to get up early so I could make a start on packing the limited amount of stuff I had. Courtesy of being a guardian, I had to be ready to go at any time. I had spent all morning packing, then I had to quickly go and talk to Jace he agreed that I could join him and Nicole in there underground control group.

The guards standing at the giant doors into Lissa's new queen chamber looked at me warily, I'm guessing Lissa had already jumped to my defence and told them everything. Great, just the thing I wanted everyone to know that I was a freak.

I was motioned in and saw Lissa sitting proudly on her chair "Rose!" she said happily  
"Don't get up. I won't be here for long." I spoke Lissa got the point that I wasn't here for a nice chat  
"What's wrong?" she stuttered. She still looked like the peaceful angelic moroi girl from high school.

I looked at her disappointed that she was allowing this to happen. She was going to send dhampirs out younger. It makes me think that she meant what she said to Eddie, that dhampirs were worthless, if she's really that ready to send out a heap of young dhampirs to get slaughtered. "Sending out novices, that's your plan? As the new queen you're going to force kids out to fight so you have a better life. Well, let me tell you, your people will revoke and you'll be at more risk so go ahead." I didn't yell I spoke as I was supposed to, with a firm tone.

I looked around the room to see that even the guardian's that protect her almost every day were shocked. I was going to take a guess and say no one was supposed to know this "You'll get your votes from your precious moroi Lissa but at what cost?" I spoke again. She was worried about what I just said aloud to a room full of guardians, they deserved to know. Some of these dhampirs might have children.

"Rose, can we talk somewhere else?" she finally spoke up asking. I laughed without humour  
"you're not denying it." I cut her off "look I have nothing left to say to you. I refuse to guard someone with such low morals." I finished. The last part I had said stung her and I could see her getting agitated.  
"Good luck finding someone better to guard!" she screamed.

She was at breaking point, she had obviously been using magic again what was this girl doing to herself? "As long as they don't have the same morals as you do I should be fine." That was a lie; the new job I had lined up had nothing to do with my guarding another moroi she didn't need to know.  
"What happened to you always saying you wanted to make all these things better, do you really think we're all that worthless like you did in high school. Or do you forget that guardian's willingly give up their lives voluntarily to protect you." That was all I had left to say to her.

I took myself to the giant double doors "Rose wait! Don't go!" I didn't reply to her I just kept going "I'll just find you again; I'm queen now I'll be able to find you anywhere" she was yelling across the room so I could hear her. But I was already gone. I was sad it had to come to this after all she had been my best friend since we were kids, my only friend until we were a little older.

I met up with Jace he was in his temporary apartment he saw the look on my face when I walked in "you okay?" he asked, his arm was wrapped protectively around Nicole.  
"It needed to be done." I said. I didn't want to give away too much. Not until we were gone.

I had already explained the whole darkness taking over earlier this morning when went to see them. Christian, Eddie, Carla and Jake all walked into the room with all their packed bags in tow. I smiled to see Eddie and Carla holding hands "what are everyone's plans?" I asked aloud.

Eddie and Carla looked at each other smiling "we don't want to leave each other again, so we're both joining you, Jace and Nicole back home" Carla spoke not breaking eye contact with Eddie for a minute. Christian was next "I still have a little bit more traveling to go before I come and join you guys." He smiled at me and looked at the watch on his wrist "but for now, I have to go" he said.

I got up and walked to him hugging him around the neck "have fun, and I hope to see you again soon." I said breaking away and smiling up at him. I looked back at Jake waiting for his answer, not that I already didn't know  
"well, I have to go back regardless of what happens" he said smiling. I gave him a massive hug as well.

We decided we'd all walk out together; I had a long car ride waiting for me. I'd have to take my own car so would Eddie and Carla it wasn't a problem for Jace and Nicole they had already come here together.

I looked back at the huge exterior of the court taking it in just as I was packing the last of my stuff into the back of my flash black car. "Rose, you ready" Jace spoke up from behind.  
I snapped out of my thoughts "what, yeah. I think I know where I want to go" I smiled at him remembering the moment I spent with Dimitri on the way to see Arthur Schoenberg. Dimitri and I playfully argued that I would never be able to live out in the Montana wilderness.

He looked at me waiting "well, there's this place out in the mountains, it's gorgeous. And I think it would be a good start to start up another underground unit" I said smiling with hope, hoping that Jace would approve of this. Who would ever expect an organisation like that to be there? Better yet, if Dimitri could never be able to see me there, who else would?

Dimitri. I hadn't seen him since last night. I felt a tug in my chest but ignored it. Jace gave my idea a yes and I had no time to look back. We were off.

None of us really had a set time to be where we wanted. We all went in our own time. I think the rest of the gang tagging along were all going to make a pit stop for the night. But I didn't want to stop, look back and run back to the court. I kept driving; I need to keep driving I needed the time to think.

It was getting really bright outside and I did need to make a little stop on the side of the road to wake up a little bit. It had taken us all day to prepare so we didn't get to leave until late afternoon, our time. But now humans all around would begin to surface with no idea what was going around them and continue their day.

I pulled over just on the other side of the road to take in the sun; it had been so long since I had taken in the warmth and glory of the sun. I felt it heat up my skin making feel a tingly sensation all over. It made me think that I had made the right choice to do this. To recklessly give up my whole life at the court, the only way I knew.

I would be able to finally stand on my own two feet. A light breeze flew past, I took my hair out and let my long brown hair fall down, my hair just reached my waist now. More wind gently rushed past and my hair flew around.

I had taken more time baking in the sun then what I thought when I checked the time. I sighed wanting to stay in the sun and grudgingly got back into the car and continued driving. The sun woke me up a little more and I continued on my way.

* * *

I love all your reviews and follows, i hope i can update again soon. No promises. I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm just as excited for this next chapter as you are :/ haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

I never thought it would be so stressful moving into your own place, ever. I had gone to look at heaps of houses and we were all staying in a crappy little hotel. Jace and Nicole had arrived as well Eddie and Carla not far behind. It had been nice to meet up with them again.

"So what do you think of this one?" asked an impatient real estate agent I took one last look around the place. I had a certain idea in my head of what I wanted the cabin to look like. I thought back to when Dimitri and I were on our way to the Badica's family house to visit Arthur Schoenberg I had finally begged Dimitri enough to pull over for something to eat. When I told him I could easily live out here in the peacefulness of the woods. He told me he didn't think I'd last.

The real estate agents foot tapping on the freshly layered floors brought me back to reality "I'll take it!" I sighed happily. If Dimitri didn't think I would last out here than no one would. I would be safe from all the people Lissa had sent looking for me. The real estate agents smile beamed at me. He was a mere human, no risk there but I would have to be out of site.  
"Really?" he asked me happily.

I gave the house a once over look again, I was really happy with this house. It needed a bit of work on the inside but that would give me something to do during the day "Yes, the sooner those papers are signed the better" I smiled already feeling a sense of comfort I was getting really sick of that boxy hotel. His smile became wider  
"well… we can get you down to the office this morning!" he said  
"great!" I gave him my man eater smile, I shouldn't have but I decided it was totally innocent. After all, he was human.

He blushed under my gaze and quickly began to rush me out the door. We both quickly got into our cars and I followed him down to the office. Shuffling through the papers I quickly read them and signed. Wow, my own house I let out a huge breath I was so happy.  
"So will I need to wait for the papers to come through?" I asked batting my eyelids a little bit. Using my dhampir charm was not in any way fair but I wanted to move in soon.

When he had shown me the house he said the past owners had taken good care of it, it was like brand new. He even said they built in an industrial strength basement down the bottom. I knew for a fact by the signs of the place it had previously been owned by strigoi. It was the ideal get away hide out place. And for me the basement considering my profession would come in handy. If it can keep other strigoi out I didn't see why it wouldn't keep them in.

He was stuttering apart from his impatience he was a very sweet man "ah well there would be no problems if you were to move in straight away. The ex-owners are long gone." He finished handing me a whole set of keys.  
"Thank you." I said as I made way out my door back to my car.

I first drove over the Jace and Nicole's new house. He had invited us all over for dinner. Us being Eddie, Carla and I. I knew that Eddie and Carla had already bought a house. I was the last, no one else had seemed to be as picky as I was. I guess the way they looked at it they might have had to move out again soon if business started to pore into personal lives. I think even if it did I would keep it as a safe/ holiday house.

When I had arrived Jace embraced me in a hug. I was glad Nicole wasn't jealous of Jace and I because sometimes I just really needed him. But I would also never want to hurt their relationship. Plus Nicole had been nothing but nice to me. She was a nice and kind hearted girl and I really appreciated both her and Carla for accepting my friendships with their boyfriends.

He gave me a cheeky smile "Always the last, Rose you know what that says about you sexually?" Jace was teasing me  
"That I can please someone for longer than you can" I retorted back at him. His head fell back as he laughed. I smirked at him. He had made a call but like often I made a better one.

He ushered me in and I saw Nicole smiling I gave her a hug "Hello." I said I turned around and already saw Eddie and Carla seated as well as a handful of other people. Taking in all their features I noticed them all as other dhampirs. I didn't know how Nicole felt all the time being the only moroi in the picture. I knew she could hold by herself, and she had a lot of Jace's loving support. But surely she missed her family and being around her moroi friends.

Jace got everyone's attention and slid his arm around Nicole's waist I felt my heart tug, why couldn't I have that? I had always been a little jealous of Jace he was an amazing person and really put everything out on the table for any girl. But then I remembered his relationship past was just as glum as mine.

Everyone quietened down instantly "I'm glad we've all come this far. But now I would like you all to meet Rose, she will be in charge." I looked at him in shock then I looked around the room to see the other dhampir's reactions surely someone wouldn't like me just coming in and being in charge.

He had obviously noticed my shocked look "Rose we all know your reputation, you are an amazing guardian. Besides this whole organisation was your idea in the first place I was waiting for you, while I waited I gathered guardians from all around" he continued.

I remembered back at school mentioning that guardians that didn't want to be tied down should hunt strigoi and even teach willing moroi to fight. So far I had heard from Jace it was bringing in a lot of money. This was one reason for the queen to be threatened about this new business.

After Jace had finished talking we all lightened the mood by starting lunch for everyone and having a couple drinks. We would start when everyone was settled in. I was happy to just sit back and blend in listen to the conversation. It was getting dark and people began to clear out after they knew most of the alcohol was out of their system. It wasn't like a massive party just a couple beers with lunch.

I was sitting down on the couch Jace and Nicole had managed to almost furnish the whole house. Jace made his way to come join me on the couch "what do you think?" he asked  
I looked at him and smiled "it's a big responsibility." I replied.  
I had obviously grown up a lot since high school  
"Don't forget I'm here to help" he said gently kicking me in the leg.

Comfortable silence surrounded us. My thoughts started to drift off "Rose!" a female voice called out. I looked up to see Nicole and Jace both staring at me with amused "I was saying. Do you even have a bed at your house yet?" she asked smiling. Jace had moved to the other couch with her and their hands were intertwined.

I groaned how could I forget such an important detail "No, I'm going to have to go back to that damn hotel." I grumbled  
"No need. You can stay with us, you're already here and we have a spare room" Nicole offered.  
"Thanks I'd like that a lot." Nicole and Jace began mumbling to each other before Jace got up and left to set up the spare room for me "thank you, I'll have to go shopping tomorrow" I smiled at her.

She gave me an excited look, she reminded me of a younger Lissa sometimes. She started jumping in the chair "I have an idea! Let's have a movie night!" she exclaimed, I think I was right before she didn't have much company other than Jace. I smiled back at her  
"that idea sounds great!" I said and snuggled closer into the couch while Nicole jumped up and put on a movie.

* * *

**So block exams start tomorrow and instead of studying I decided to write another chapter! I hope you love it. Nicole is so nice, I love her and Jace. Tell me what you think? Until next time x. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright so I had a lot of help from Olivia Williams! She gives me amazing reviews they make my day. I really hope you enjoy where this story is going. The amount of support I have had for this story has been amazing, and you all make my day! This chapter is also a little longer than usual! :D I also thought this was a little bit exciting because its the 20th chapter! :D**

* * *

I heard a grunt down the dark side of an ally next to the club that other guardians that had had joined. I looked back to see if I had backup before I entered the, I saw a group of guardians behind me I had grown to know and trust. Jace had rounded some good guardians. We all silently headed into the ally to see one lone strigoi as well as a boy that looked like he was still meant to be, I quickly assessed the boy noticing he was a dhampir. I frowned. What was he doing all the way out here, alone?

I still had the element of surprise on my hands it seems the strigoi was too busy trying to finish the boy off. I crouched down ready to bounce when by chance the strigoi decided to look up I slowly recoiled. For an immortal man he didn't look good, his build told me that he would have been human before he changed. He looked scared to see me; he also looked like he hadn't fed in a long time.

A smirk grew on my face; it was getting around in the strigoi world that their numbers were dropping. I guess they were desperate to get their numbers up, so desperate they had begun turning humans as well. They weren't as good as dhampirs or even moroi. He pointed up at me "You." That was all the strigoi had said.  
He had a thick accent of some kind "You're the one causing all this."

I heard the boy on the ground groan again quickly assessed the boy surrounded in blood. I shot my eyes back up to the strigoi not giving him any time to surprise me. My guardians had outnumbered this one strigoi, they had planned this carelessly and that is what gave our organisation the advantage. I gave the guardians hand signals to attack. I would stay out of this fight; I decided to help the boy instead.

I had dragged him out of the light; luckily people were still inside partying like nothing was wrong. And I was relying on that to stay the way it was. I noticed that he was losing conscience "Rose, he doesn't look like he's conscience" a guardian that stayed behind to guard the area looked down at me, speaking my thoughts  
"Well I wouldn't be either if I was losing that much blood" I looked up at him and smiled, now was probably not the time to be joking but so far we were out of danger, temporarily.

It hadn't taken long for the other guardians that had gone in with me to finish the strigoi off. One of the girls with short blonde hair scratched the back of her head and they all looked a little concerned "ah Rose, he wanted to pass on a message. He said that you had become well known to the strigoi world. Rose you have a lot on your head" she seemed worried.

I wasn't too worried I already had the queen and all her guardians she could send out on my back, now I had a mob of angry of strigoi I wasn't panicking. Because that is what the strigoi were doing.  
I smiled up at her "Thank you for passing it on. I'm not too worried, we have struck fear and panic into their system they'll destroy each other before causing too much mayhem" I spoke calming everyone down.

We had already made a few kills tonight and I could tell everyone was exhausted plus I now had a bleeding teenager to take care of. I couldn't exactly take him to the hospital "Alright I want everyone to go home and have a good night rest I will see you all at my house tomorrow." I said standing up with the boy in my hands, I wouldn't be able to hold him for long but I would be able to take him to my car parked a couple blocks away.  
"Rose, what about the kid? You can't expose yourself, with the queen looking for you".  
A guardian I had grown to know as Emily spoke up  
"Thank you for the concern, it'll be fine. But I can't just let him die." I spoke.

All the guardians that came with me all went off in different directions. I began to walk by myself. In a way I didn't exactly know what my plan was it wasn't like I could totally wipe out a whole race. Not with moroi able to turn at any time. I mean it was frowned upon but it happened.

The boy was still groaning in my arms. I had assessed his injuries he would need medical attention. I sighed placing him into the back. I would have to take him to my house. At least he wouldn't be conscience on the way there right. If he was sent by Lissa then I was screwed. I gripped the steering wheel harder. We had been here for a little bit now. We went into big towns where we heard any leads.

We mostly just targeted areas of attacks we were hearing about. Jace had discussed with me that he would like to spread this out a bit. With the growing amount of guardians here, we asked those who are willing to move elsewhere. A few trusted guardians had been stationed elsewhere locally for now bringing in new guardians.

I was going to take him down to the basement but I could see how intimidating that would be when he woke up. I still didn't know anything about him. Name, age, from nothing all I knew was that he was a dhampir and still belonged in school. He hadn't even had any tattoos on his neck.

I had a feeling that he was in Lissa's system. I just didn't think she would move this fast, I grumbled at the thought. I would have to lay him down in my table to stitch him up. I laid an old sheet down and then the boy. Thankfully I had gotten my hands on a medical kit full of this stuff; unfortunately I didn't have any hospital standard pain numbing stuff.

He was still passed out and I could see by the sweat all over him that he was in pain. I didn't want to use a chemical disinfectant to clean the wounds to start off with so I thought that warm salt water would help. I didn't want to shock his body too much then I would be in trouble. I cut his shirt up and saw a nasty deep wound running all up the side of his chest I whimpered in pain for him. That was the worst wound he had the others I would be able to just clean up. I was hoping that by cleaning the wounds it would stop the bleeding.

I began wiping him down with the warm salt water. This was why I couldn't take him to the doctors; if this was a human he should have been dead. I would be able to stich him up but that was one hell of cut, really he did a decent job. I shook that sarcastic thought out of my head it was rude to make fun of him why he was unconscious I should at least wait till he was awake.

I wanted to be thorough so after I stitched the wound I decided that I would add butterfly stitches. I looked back at my work impressed. Now was the hard part I would have to practically soak the disinfectant into the medical pad. He was starting to look a bit more peaceful. I heard my door swing open, I instantly turned to see who the intruder was "Jace!" I almost yelled at him.

He walked in with a massive smug smile on his face while I gave him an unamused one "how is it that I leave you for one night and you get all the fun." He said, I knew he was teasing  
"I don't know, I'm a magnet for that kind of thing." I said. I was happy he was here knowing Jace he would have a spare pair of clothes in his car and he would know what to do with this kid.

He looked over my shoulder "Didn't know you into younger guys." He said winking  
"If by that you mean luring them back to my house to make them bleed all over my table then you don't know me at all Jace Callan Xavier." I replied sarcastically.  
he began to laugh  
"Hey, how told you my full name?" he asked. I smirked a little  
"Well I may have broken into your student file at school. Plus I'm pretty sure that Jake told me once." Usually when someone admitted that to their friend they would be sheepish, me that was a proud accomplishment.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway! It just doesn't have the same affect."

I turned back to the boy I had prolonged it enough thank fully I had stopped the bleeding but now I had to put on the strips. I looked at Jace "Jace, look at me." I was serious now I had to help this kid. He noticed straight away and had no problem complying "if I put this on him and his body goes into shock. I need you to give him this needle" I said handing it to him.  
"Holy shit Rose where did you get this kind of thing."

How I got it wasn't that special actually I had met a dhampir doctor when Eric one of the guardians had gotten injured. The doctor agreed to give me something in case this type of thing happened again, he had shown me how to use it all but I was pretty familiar with it now "I have contacts." I spoke "the needle will just subdue him again." I showed him where I had been told to aim.

"Ready?" I asked giving Jace a reassuring smile. I placed the soaked gauze on his side and surely enough he let out a scream and began to shake. But Jace had done his job well and within time he began to settle again.

I had finished a putting a few extra bandages before placing him in a spare room. I slumped down on my new leather couch with and let out a massive breath "Thanks for the spare clothes." I said to Jace closing my eyes.  
"That's okay." surely enough Jace had left spare clothes in his car. I had to replace all his bloody sweaty clothes.

I just hoped that when he woke up he would freak out. I had tried to search him to see if he had anything that would help me, but all I found were two stakes hidden on him. He was either smart for not carrying anything that might give away I.D and kill him or he lost it.

I opened my eyes again after Jace let me have a minute of silence, but I knew he was here for business "What are you going to do with him, is it really safe to keep him here?" he asked  
"He has no I.D I can't take him anywhere and I can't just leave him to die. I'll have to wait until he's conscience and take him home." I spoke that was the end of the discussion  
"Rose." Jace looked at me warily "is that really a good idea, I mean the other guardians told me what happened with the strigoi tonight, plus Lissa is being relentless searching for you." He said.

I knew he was just worried, but I had been thinking about this all night "She's not Lissa anymore, she's just the queen. So long as this doesn't bring anyone else harm, which it won't I have made my decision." I looked at him and smiled "I don't want to bring you into this battle with the queen."

I could tell he was about to argue with me but I cut in before he could "as for the strigoi issue, you're in that with me till the end" I smiled and put my hand on his leg.  
He stayed silent a little longer.  
"Plus I was thinking we might be able to get information out of this boy. I have no idea what he's doing here so young; he surely belongs to a school, plus no promise mark." like always talking about our tattoos made them tingle at the back of my neck.

Jace stayed a little longer before I said he should get back to Nicole. By now it was getting light outside and I was beginning to get tired, I decided I should probably have a little sleep before the boy woke up. I'm sure him trying to smash something to get out would wake me, plus he wouldn't get far he was too injured.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter! And I hope you like where it's going so far, if you do let me know and even if you don't I still love to hear the feedback! Until I update next x.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So it's taken a while, but I've finally finished it. All the review, alerts, favourites and so on have been amazing. Thank you everyone for your support! I love seeing every email telling me! By the way have I got any team Jace? :D  
Enjoy.**

* * *

A loud smashing noise woke me up. I had fallen asleep on the lounge chair; I knew that the boy had most likely woken up. It was still only day time here and I was only used to sleeping at this time. As if Jace had just planned what happened he unlocked the door and strolled in.

"Kid broke your window." He smirked.  
"Figured. Don't you have your own house? And a girlfriend?" I snapped back at him.  
I hadn't slept in a while and my window had just been broken I wasn't exactly in a good mood. The kid wouldn't get far, that seemed to subside some of the unease I was feeling.

He raised his hands as a sign of peace and sat down next to me. The kid appeared from down the tiny hall. When he saw us his body went stiff until he had properly surveyed us both.  
"You broke my window." I said.  
"It was a diversion. Where am I? Why am I here?" he asked in distress.

I sighed he was young and although I was tired, I took the last of his events into consideration.  
"Great diversion, do you remember what happened?" I asked dryly.  
I had to see if he could remember anything. If he couldn't his head may have suffered more damage than I thought.  
"I was attacked by a strigoi, in an alley beside a club." He said.  
His eyes glazed over as if he remembered everything that had happened.

I assessed all of his injuries "Well you won't be going anywhere soon. Considering how long it took you get out here, I'd say you're in a lot of pain."  
I raised both eyebrows waiting for a repl. I still hadn't figured out how to raise the one eyebrow. Jace had stayed quiet this whole time waiting for his turn.  
"You're here because you almost died. Where you are? Let's just say the middle of nowhere." I said answering his questions.

He hadn't asked just yet who we were but I could tell it was coming. I looked at Jace he had obviously come here to discuss something.  
"You should go." I gave him a look; he didn't need to get caught. I could tell he was about to argue but he thought twice when he saw the fierce look on my face.  
"Drop in later; no one's going out tonight." Jace said.  
He had left the boy and I alone.

I looked at him "What's your name? How old are you? Which academy do you go to? And why were you trying to kill a strigoi?"  
I gave him another one of my fierce looks; I had been practically grilling him. He looked at me as if he'd drop if he stood much longer, I patted the spot next to me one the lounge.  
"Ahh I'm Jeremy sixteen, I go to St. Vladimir's," I cut him off from explaining  
"St. Vladimir's?"

Well it made sense it was the closest local academy around.  
"Yeah, and the reason I was out there was to kill the strigoi. No particular reason."  
he started fidgeting with something and broke eye contact with me. He wasn't telling me everything and I knew I wasn't going to get everything out of him.  
"Look. I need to re-bandage your wounds and sleep before you go back."  
I looked at him to see if that was okay.

I had re-applied cream and bandages with only little trouble. But on the plus side, I had been occasionally re-bandaging it while he had been passed out so it was already on its way to recovery. Then I had left upstairs and passed out after leaving Jeremy downstairs with food and television. He promised to stay on account of he had no idea where he was and because he was too injured.

The smell of food woke me up feeling much better I checked the clock to find it was early night time. I crawled down the stairs with sleep in my eyes to see; a wounded teenage boy cooking pasta. It smelt so good I think I would drool. Great, everyone can cook but me. He turned around  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind?" he said when he saw me. I waved it off  
"Better to have someone use it." I let out a light, half-hearted laugh.

He served up and we started eating. Not long into the silence I caught him peering over his bowl "I still don't know who you are? You could be a secret dhampir angel?" he asked teasingly.  
I coughed, choking a bit on the food I had just put in my mouth, well he was certainly feeling better.  
"Ahh I'm Rose." I said quietly.  
He frowned turning his head to the side waiting for more.  
"Rose Hathaway." I sighed pushing the bowl away and leaning back into the chair.

His fork dropped into his bowl as he starred at me his expression agape and his body still.  
"Holy shit! You're like a dhampir, guardian goddess!" he began to laugh hysterically I was beginning to think I gave him too many pain relief tablets.

That defiantly wasn't the reaction I thought I would get  
"Umm, thank you?" It came out almost as a question.  
"You know queen Vasilisa Dragomir is practically on the hunt for you."  
He was beaming with joy like he had just discovered porn for the first time.

"I mean real goddess. You were the first young novice to actually successfully kill multiple strigoi. Then you graduated top of your class to straight away guard a queen. I mean you don't get that kind of status overnight. You're worshipped! Even by some moroi, dhampirs more so after rumours to graduate dhampirs younger. What was it like to be trained by guardian Belikov's? You know the both of you have a legend status; of course you're more impressive because you were younger and a female and all."  
he let out a massive rant. I frowned at the last part.

"Whoa, rewind. Lissa is going through with sending out younger dhampir's?" I asked  
"Wait, you knew that? Of course you did. Would you train me?"  
He was giving me a headache.  
"Focus."  
"oh right, yeah that's why I was in the alley. She's sent a handful of novices out globally as a run-though." He explained.

I growled "Like guinea pigs." I stood up "I'm taking you home." I said standing up.  
"Back to St. Vlad's?" He asked.  
I gave a small sad smile, it was sad that he thought of the academy as his home.  
"No, does your family live around here?"

Riding in the car was silent, it had seemed like his outburst was over.  
"Don't worry I won't give you away. And thank you for looking after me, I really appreciate it and I'm sure my mum will to." He smiled over at me fondly, a light blush appearing on his face.  
"Thank you, that means a lot. I need to stay hidden for now."  
I smiled back and paid my attention back to the road.

He directed me through numerous neighbourhoods until we finally reached where his house would be. Like most often it was a sad little run-down neighbourhood. For being injured Jeremy practically jumped out of the car. He waited for me and we walked towards a small house. I waited down the bottom of the three stairs while Jeremy was at the porch. The door was pretty much open before he could properly knock and a frantic woman I'm guessing was his mother was lovingly yelling at him and squeezing him.

He yelped when she squeezed him to hard, she looked at him in bewilderment for a split second before starting to assess her son. I looked at them with longing. It made me want to have someone loving in my life, it made me want to have a mother that would be that worried for me when I went missing for a couple of days. Hell, I even wanted a mother that would grumble at me for being so stupid.

My day dreams were cut short when Jeremy introducing me. The woman leapt at me and hugged me just like she had done with Jeremy.  
"Thank you so much! You saved my little boy." She said pulling me at arm's length. Jeremy groaned, clearly embarrassed.  
"Mum, stop."

She ushered me into the house "come in, come please." She spoke "I'm Anna."  
her house may have been small but I hadn't seen any other kids, I didn't exactly want to be rude and ask so I left it. They both guided me into the kitchen and I think Jeremy was glad to finally be able to sit down.  
"Would you like anything Rose?" Anna asked.  
I over at her and smiled politely  
"No thank you. I don't want to intrude, so I'll probably go soon"

She stopped fidgeting with something at the bench "oh nonsense, it's getting late dangerous to be out this time. You're very welcome to stay after all you saved my youngest boy!" he said going over and squeezing his cheeks. Well that explained the empty house; she had already had other children. My guess was that they were either already guardians or having families of their own.

She began to get distracted again "You know I told you not to go out, you worry me so much. I just wish there was something I could do to stop the queen from sending you out." She was still squeezing his cheeks but I could tell she was getting a little bit emotional as well.  
"Mum, when I told you this was Rose. I meant Rose Hathaway! I'm sure it's not dangerous for her!" Jeremy spoke up.  
"Well, it's always dangerous. No matter who you are danger will still find you." I spoke up. For second I reminded myself of Dimitri's Zen lessons in gym. Jeremy didn't bother pushing his mothers' doting hands away although I could tell he wanted to.

That was until she froze and looked over at me. I braced myself for some sort of negative reaction but it didn't come. She actually looked at me with hope "The queen has been searching for you my dear." She walked across to the other side of the table where I was seated.  
"You could help us all! Please I don't want my baby going out and trying to kill strigoi." He gently grabbed my hand that had been resting on the table.

I looked into her sad eyes, then over at Jeremy who had stopped paying attention. I really wanted to do something. I couldn't stand here and let nothing happen. Obviously Anna had seen something in me that even I hadn't seen myself; mothers seemed to have that gift that gift and knowing exactly what to say, when. Well the mothers that were dedicated to being mothers in the first place.

I sighed I couldn't believe Lissa would do this, tearing apart dhampir families to have her moroi ones "I'll need some help. I'm not exactly up to date with the moroi royal system." I said. I was at the point where I refused to hide; I would bring my underground organization public. Her eyes lit up like a young child's.  
"Before anything, I need you to know this might not all work out."  
"Yes, yes I understand." There were actually tears forming in her eyes as she went to join Jeremy and hug him again. He was gentle with her and hugged her back.

I starred at them both for a little bit, I suddenly felt the longing for a family I had never felt before. I shook the idea out of my head  
"Jeremy, why did they send you out so young? And has everyone been notified of this?" I needed to get a couple of answers before setting off on business.  
"It was said only to the novice's selected and their immediate family. We were all told, by the queens reasoning if you could do it at seventeen she would try us at sixteen." He answered.

I felt like crying, Lissa had known how much that had affected me she'd known that it was a big deal and not a lot of dhampir's alike would be able to do such a task. So I didn't understand why she was sending these dhampir's out so young. Was it just to punish me? She knew I would never stand for it. I had to keep myself from crying I had to stay strong in front of Anna and Jeremy.  
"That's wrong. I'm sorry to just rush out but I have plans' of action to make and people to see." I said  
"At this time of night?" Anna chimed in. I gave her a warm smile  
"Yes, the people that are awake this time are the ones that I'll need to be doing business with. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

I thanked her and even hugged her back a little. She demanded that I come back to visit sometime soon. Jeremy and I were standing on the porch.  
"Sorry about my mum. She can be a little crazy." He apologized.  
I just smiled at him  
"She just loves you. I wish I had that as a kid."  
"Maybe that's why you're such a badass." He smirked at me "how old are you now anyway?" he said scratching the back of his neck.

I let out a light delighted sincere laugh "Too old for you. Besides you're my number one fan and you don't know?" I teased him and even decided to give him a glimpse of the man eater smile I saw him immediately blush a little.  
"Well, I thought maybe twenty one? Thinking about the year your graduated you would have been eighteen." He asked after he had recovered.  
"Ding, ding, ding. Hit the nail right on the head." I walked down the stairs and stopped again looking back.  
"Look, please stay home until you're injuries have fully healed then I'll drive you back to St. Vlad's. And to answer your training question, we'll see first shall we?"  
"I won't be doing much until I've fully healed. Training, I'd like that a lot." He said.

I waved off as I walked to my car and drove off. The car ride home I thought about everything. I had already started forming a plan that I wished would work. But I would have to go home first, and resume this tomorrow. For now I just couldn't wait to go back to my cosy cabin in the middle of nowhere. With that thought I sped up leaving the city behind and racing up the mountains.

* * *

**Did I have you fooled? Jeremy and his mum are kind of like a loving stepping stone in this story, you all seemed so sure he was a massive part. Which he might be if you think that he and his mum have caused Rose to take action? Hope you enjoyed, again the feedback I've been getting is amazing! Thank you all so much!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I love every one of you so much! I read through all my reviews and was pretty much crying with delight of how much support I have had. I can never thank you all enough, especially after sticking to the story even with my tardiness. And I hope I don't let anyone down by ending it crap or something**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Jeremy; it had been an even shorter amount of time since I had found out Lissa's official plans to practically overthrow all dhampir rights. I had been stressed out a lot these couple of weeks trying to come up with plans that would in the end benefit everyone. I had also had to do heaps of research on the topic, thankfully now I was finally up to date with all the current royal debates. Not that there was much to debate about, the royals in chair all seemed pretty happy with the idea. Thankfully through the stressful times Jace had been there the whole time, stopping me from ripping out my hair. I had never been one for all the political intellect. Not that I was dumb I just preferred the practical part of work, which made me the perfect guardian.

It had been another big night going out with the other guardians, the strigoi were beginning to become aware and they didn't like one bit that guardians had cornered them. I had a feeling that they would lash out soon, it would have been unusual for them to stand back to too long. As I had learned when I was still in high school it could and would always get harder.

We were in one of the many vans traveling back to an abandoned warehouse we had all made decided to make bass. We had set everything up even underground bunkers if we needed to, most guardians that recently came to help didn't have a place to stay. This was a place where they could come temporary or even permanently if they didn't want to commit anywhere else. I worried that it was too dark during the day time above in the main warehouse so a team had actually managed to think up an idea of natural lighting all through the building from the roof just by a couple of diligently placed mirrors. It also served as a defence during the daytime, although it didn't really matter because no strigoi would be coming that time anyway.

Recently due to all the work this warehouse has practically felt like home, I had working day and night trying to pull strings and get contacts that may have been able to help; rebelling against a queen was not an easy task. And yet again I felt the van pull up out the front. I walked in and went straight to the main quarters to work more things out.  
"Rose!" Eddie looked at me beaming; I turned around shocked hearing my name. I still wasn't used to so many people saying it. Usually when people said my name so much it was in high school when I was constantly being yelled at.

Eddie hugged me with a goofy smile on his face "I'm so happy to see you, it feels like forever!" he spoke again.  
Eddie's smiling face is just what I needed right now, and his hug. I saw Carla waiting by looking like she was about to shove Eddie. She also gave me a hug when Eddie stepped back, I was glad that they both seemed to bring out the best in each other after losing Mason, and Eddie needed someone else that close in his life.

He was an amazing person and so was she they both deserved each other in every way. As I admired them both together with Eddie's hand around her waist hers around his. I looked at them in sympathy as well, they faced the issue of not being able to naturally have children. Nicole and Jace on the other hand could, so Eddie and Carla would be surrounded in people that could have children. Why did it seem that the guardian life was so lonely? Even if we do love our job it was hard watching moroi so happy when we couldn't have that.

I will admit that I had jealousy for my other friends, they were all so happy together it was hard not to be. But I also knew that I didn't want to spend my life with someone I couldn't devote my love to one hundred percent. And I was also scared that the only person I could devote myself that much to was Dimitri, a man who was no longer in my life.  
"Rose." My name was being called again.

I looked up to see worried glances at me "Sorry, I'm just, it's been a long night." I was saying not quite sure if I was making much sense, I rubbed my temples at the pressure I felt in my sculp. We didn't get wards here we didn't need them and although I had cut all ties with Lissa I was still bonded to her, it was a little hard when at the moment she had been in very low moods using a lot of spirit again it begun to wear on me every now and then.

They all looked at me sympathetically; I hated this look I had grown used to from all of them recently. I felt as though I was bringing their lives outside of work down "we wanted to chill out tonight, come back to ours and have dinner and a few beers. Would you like to come?" Eddie had asked.  
Jace looked my way hopeful "sorry guys, I have reports that need to be finished tonight." I looked at them with a guilty expression. This is what I meant by bringing them down "please go on without me, we can do this again another time." I said happily.

We used to always rotate who went to one another's house and sat around together joining around with dinner and drinks. They asked again making sure I couldn't do things tomorrow and I insisted. Jace kissed Nicole lightly on the cheek telling her to meet him outside. I sat down knowing he would want to talk to me even Eddie stayed behind with Jace. They had both came up to me "I know you guys are concerned but please there is no need to be, go out and have a good night." I tried to plea with them.

They looked at me as though they were buying any of it, I let out a deep sigh "I will try and come later but I really need to do this." I spoke to them  
"You run this place you don't need to do anything." Jace spoke up  
"Yes I do which is exactly why I _do _need to do something, everyone else does their jobs this is mine." I replied  
I smiled hoping to lighten the mood.  
"We just worry about you Rose." Eddie had spoken up.  
I smiled up at them "I know you guys do, and I said I would try and make it."

I eventually got them to leave; I wanted to work further in this investigation. I continued back to work "Guardian Hathaway." I heard a male voice say  
I looked up from my paperwork to another one of the guardians that had joined this organization "I just thought I'd let you know that the alchemists have been informed of tonight's raid." he gave me a slight genuine smile and I returned it. At that point in time it all clicked together for me.  
"Thank you!" I said smiling and dismissing him, I know knew what I was going to do.

* * *

**Here's another chapter I hope you have all enjoyed it and please feel free to let me know what you think. I have an amazing amount of reviews and support and I love you all! By the way guys I'm really sorry this chapter was so short, but I thought you might prefer I post it anyway. Plus I kind of wanted to leave the cliff hanger...**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I'm trying to keep some of the original characters, but obviously some of the things are going to be different but please let me know what you think? Because other characters from the original series will be coming in again differently later as well. This chapter will hopefully get rid of the confusion, I'm hoping.**

* * *

I had been thinking about what I could do for so long, I had always known that I would need help. I had met Sydney when I graduated she was an alchemist and mainly in charge of destroying the bodies I left behind, although she had strong beliefs against the 'creatures of the night' she had seemed to warm up to me. By warming up to me, she had been giving me commonly known knowledge about the alchemists. That's how I knew that if I could somehow persuade the alchemists to help me they would.

The alchemists had never been one for our politics and only wanted to rid the world of evil. And yes they still didn't agree with the dhampirs although still having the human gene. But if I could somehow bring across that this would be endangering the whole system, therefore could pose as a threat to humans I might be able to get them on my side. And by having a huge organization like that on my side it meant funding and getting dhampirs out of that situation. And if I could prove that dhampirs would solely help the alchemists with strigoi issues.

This is how I had thought of the whole plan I had stayed up all night trying to get ahold of Sydney but like most humans she was probably sleeping. This whole plan was making me anxious and I had big reasons to believe it wouldn't work. I didn't want to discuss this with many people just yet I wanted to see how far this plan went before telling everyone although I was torn because I respected them all enough to let them know what was going to happen.  
"Guardian Hathaway." Someone had been repeating my name over and over again. Whoever it was, was really beginning to annoy me.

I made a lame attempt at trying to swat them away, groaning at them when I heard a masculine chuckle. My eyes slowly began to open to the person shaking me awake, then my eyes shot wide open with alarm had something happened? I looked around seeing the room buzzing and realized it must have been the morning; I had fallen asleep at my desk.  
"Whoa, relax." The man had raised his arms to me as if to steady me. Realizing it was the same dhampir that I had seen last night.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned

He looked fine and everyone else buzzing around looked normal and not too alarmed. Not having a moroi to guard it gave them a bit of spare time; a lot of guardians still didn't know what to do with their spare time so I had to ensure that there would always be something. That was mostly training between peers.  
"Yes, everything is fine. Well we had a dhampir patient come in last night but he's not one of ours a few guardians found him after the group cleared out." I didn't panic, although thankfully injuries weren't common we also weren't ignorant that they wouldn't happen.  
"How bad are the injuries?" I asked  
"They weren't that bad, he was just concussed with a few cuts and bruises. But as you've said before you would like to be informed."  
"Yes that's fine thank you, I will go now and check it out myself." I smiled at him before we parted ways. I would have to learn the name of that man; I have begun to see him more and more.

I didn't like knocking back any dhampirs but this organization had begun to grow more and more which I was happy for. The more dhampirs the better, although a lot of the older guardians had not yet joined organizations like this being set up they had stuck to their initial beliefs which was fine I could also respect their decisions. I had finally made my way to the giant room we had dedicated to being a clinic. As part of finding something for dhampirs to do, we also encouraged them to go and get degrees such as medical so they could always come and work back here as well if they wanted.

I rounded the corner to see one of the kind carer's as if she was expecting my arrival she pointed to one of the private rooms. I just smiled at her and without saying a word moved on towards the room. As soon as I opened the door I stopped in my tracks, I had expected anyone but him. He was sleeping, he looked so peaceful and as I assessed him he didn't have any serious injuries. I couldn't believe after all this time away Dimitri had managed to stumble his way back into the picture. It felt like lifetimes ago since I had last seen him and aside from the injuries he hadn't changed a bit. I quietly closed the door behind me stepping only slightly further into the room.

Looking at him here in front of me I didn't know if I should cry or run, but after standing there a little longer I decided I was tired of running besides I couldn't run anymore I had to stay here for everyone else. I looked at Dimitri again, after he was healed would he go back and tell Lissa where I was is that why he was here? I assessed him again and even wondered how Dimitri had been defeated in a fight. What had happened that he had been knocked down enough to end up in a clinic? I had work to do and I couldn't let him take over all my time, it was daytime now and I had a lot of planning to do.

I walked out of his room and went to find the nurse "Guardian Hathaway, you're still here." It didn't come across as a question but a statement.  
"Yes, look can you please make sure he doesn't go anywhere too soon I don't want him authorized to leave until I know more information." She didn't look suspicious at all she just smiled graciously  
"Of course! I understand that this can all still be risky." She replied kindly and continued on her way.

Walking back down the now familiar halls I heard my phone start ringing "Guardian Hathaway." I answered.  
"Rose, why have I got so many missed calls from you?" I recognized the other voice as Sydney straight away.  
"I have a plan and I don't think you alchemists are going to like it but I have to try. How much power do you have over in that convent of yours?" I asked cheekily, I'd like to think of us as friends but she was still extremely conserved.  
she scolded me for my comment and paused "I don't have any power Rose, I'm pretty much the lowest on the pecking order." She sighed through the phone,

I had explained my whole idea to her and she seemed less confident "look I'm not asking for miracles I just need a number of someone who is high up and I know you can get that."  
"Rose, no! I defiantly can't do that!" she said, I could tell she was panicking by the mere thought.  
"Look either you can give it to me and I say nothing or I'm going to have to hack into accounts and I really don't want to do that." I pleaded with her "you have to understand, please." I sighed giving my last hope.

There was silence over the phone but I could hear her breathing so I knew she was still there. The lady from the clinic came running down the corridor "Rose, he's awake and asking for you." I put my hand up at her pleading with my eyes to give me a minute.  
"Sydney?" I asked again  
"No one will know?" she had finally broken down and I knew it  
"No I can assure you that!" she had given me the number and I would ring it to ask about a possible meeting with some of their officials.

I hung up the phone with her and turned to the nurse staring at me patiently "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked  
"He's awake and asking for you." She replied again  
"Who's awake?" I asked not quite catching on  
"The man that you checked on this morning. Guardian Hathaway how does he know you're name?" she asked.  
I stared at her my mouth agape, I had known that Dimitri would wake up but I didn't know why he was asking for me. How did he know I was here, the lady and I started walking back to the clinic I would have to see him now.

* * *

**I hope that cleared up any confusion, more will be explained further on when Rose actually meets these alchemists if she gets the chance :) and what did we all think about Dimitri back, what do you think will happen now between the pair? **


	24. Chapter 24

**So I read through all these chapters and realized several things.**

**1. I introduce a lot of new characters, is that okay with everyone?**

**2. I have horrible spelling and grammar issues, I'm sorry but I am working on it.**

**3. And third my chapters are way too short, so I will have to try to make them longer. What do you think? **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

There was no way I could put this off; he had said my name people would be asking why. I tried to keep up my guardian façade while the lady was standing there staring at me, staring at her. We were waiting just outside his door now and I was trying to waste as much time as possible but like I thought she was just looking at me expectantly I sighed and slowly twisted the door handle to the side then just looked at her before thinking about entering. If I was going to have to see him again I wanted to be able to do it alone.  
"I will give the two of you privacy." She spoke walking away cheerily  
I still hadn't told her how he knew my name and for now I didn't really want to either, of course I wouldn't tell her the long dramatic story of our relationship but I would eventually have to tell her something.

I didn't even bother poking my head in first, I wanted to just rip the Band-Aid off and walk straight in. Dimitri didn't look as peaceful as he had in his sleep but the second he's eyes saw me they became gentle and his stiffened posture relaxed a little "You're one hard person to find when you want to be Rose." Hearing his voice made me freeze. I had been expecting all these feelings to come back, I had never gotten rid of them I had just drowned them with work. Hearing his voice and looking at him again made me think of the last time I had actually seen Dimitri. And that was the last night I had spent at the court on my birthday the night I had kissed him and told him I still loved him after three years when he had said he didn't feel the same.

I didn't answer Dimitri what he had said wasn't a question and to be honest I didn't even know what to say. I was terrified why he was here; it couldn't have been a good reason as far as I knew he was still siding with Lissa's opinions. That brief thought that he had done nothing, had no opinion about younger dhampirs made me slightly sick. I didn't know how he could stand by that, he has a younger sister himself why would he want that for her?  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. My curiosity was getting the better of me.  
There was no beating around the bush with the question I asked it straight out hoping more and more that I could escape this confined room with this gorgeous man staring at me.

I couldn't read him, he seemed to be using his guardian mask now much like myself when I had walked in.  
"Other guardians brought me here." He spoke not allowing much information. I looked at him and sighed, I almost felt defeated.  
"No Dimitri. I mean here, away from court, alone in a city?" I asked.  
He knew what I meant the first time I asked and now he was trying to beat around the bush. He looked at me for a long moment  
"I was looking for you." He stated simply looking down and picking at the blanket that covered him.

Those five simple words had dropped down on me like giant weights, why was he looking for me? Surely if he was here because of Lissa then there would be more guardians, or maybe Lissa thought Dimitri alone was the perfect trap I thought to myself sourly. "Look, I don't know what you're doing here and I don't particularly care. As you can see this place is very busy at the moment and I don't have time for any of this so if it's Lissa that has sent you just spit it out." I was getting annoyed know, what could I do to a giant 6 foot something Russian man if he was working for Lissa. It wasn't like I could hide a man that size, not to mention the fact he is one of the best guardians I know.

Dimitri looked at me in admiration "I haven't seen you snap that quickly in a long time, I haven't really seen any spark of emotion in a long time. No, I'm not here under the queens."  
That was my mistake, I shouldn't have shown emotion like that but Dimitri can truly bring out any emotion in my and he knows it. But I was still getting frustrated at the lack of information in his answers.  
"Well then why? It's not like you've come here to holiday Belikov! And I swear another short answer and you'll see a bigger reaction then this!" my voice was firm and I had surprisingly suppressed the urge to scream at him.

Then there was a knock at the door and I really did want to scream. A different medical staff member walked in this time "Sorry, but we have to do some tests and check-ups before he is to be released."  
I gave a small curt nod and briskly turned to leave; someone would most likely send him to me because he wouldn't be allowed to leave without my permission.

I hated to admit it but Dimitri had left me to flustered, I needed to get my mind of the recent encounter with him. So when reaching one of the corridors I abruptly turned the corner and headed to one of the gyms. I needed to burn this unusual feeling that was bubbling its way all through my body; it scared me that I didn't know what this feeling was. I didn't feel like seeing anyone I knew so I made my way to one of the gyms I knew was rarely used the roof. It wasn't really safe to use that considering it was a large drop down and we didn't exactly want to be seen by humans or the supernatural but sometimes people in situations like mine came here plus it was getting dark so I would have the cover of the night to hide in.

I started to calm as soon as I felt the wind fly past my face in through my hair. I looked up at the fading sky and wished that it was the day time, with all this new found freedom I had been able to come out in the day time more. I had always wished that I could see the sun more at St. Vladimir's. I shook the thoughts out of my head so that I could begin to work out.

Most of the equipment that was in the other gyms where also on the roof, but due to weathering not all things could be brought up. Most things that could be stored in a store room where up here. These things where usually weapons, dummies and other smaller things for the store room the some guardians had swiftly created. I had a sense of pride and how well other guardians and I had created this particular base. It was the first base of now many. It made me feel a sense of accomplishment that with Jace's help at first I had been able to assist in doing all this. I dragged the dummies out of the small room and into the crisp nights air another bonus about this roof was it pretty much had fresh cool air most of the year. I started attacking the dummies; I wanted to work more on plain physical combat. Compared to everything else we were taught this was basic but what I liked the most apart from stakes.

It was a little harder to practice on dummies then I was with real people only because the dummies didn't exactly move, therefore not really offering any help with offence of defence moves. I was still thinking of what I could do or say in this meeting with the alchemists, from what I had learnt after graduating they aren't very easy people to bargain with especially with 'evil creatures of the night'. I had stripped down to just a training bra and pants and laid down on the cool concrete looking up at the stars. I couldn't back down now, but I didn't feel very confident that I would be able to persuade a bunch of them to do this. This was asking them to break an alliance they have had throughout centuries of history.

Hell even Sydney may have doubted me and she's an extremely logical and smart person, smarter than I am and those people are her own kind she would know their ideas and opinions. But then the lady on the phone wouldn't of agreed to meet me if she wasn't interested or at least curious, and maybe that was all I needed to help get in the good books. I looked up at the stars, noticing how simple it must be to shine down on the world. I cried out in frustration leaping up from my position and smacking the closest dummy repeated over and over again.

Almost all the dummies fell down to the ground with all the force I hit them with.  
"Do you need any help with that?" asked a voice that made the bubbling feeling start to come back.  
I froze in place my back was still towards him as I started to pick up the dummies. By the time I had silently managed to pick up some of the dummies, Dimitri had obviously decided to join me because they had all been picked up.

I didn't think I had been out this long, but it would have been time consuming for Dimitri to get the medical man to give him the okay. I looked up at him I had long since calmed down since our last encounter, I didn't know what to say, this had been the closest I had stood next to Dimitri in a long time and his scent was still strong and intoxicated distracting me of all thoughts. All I wanted to do was wrap myself in his arms and never let go but he had clearly not wanted the same things.

I had to take a step back so I could think of proper words let alone speak them "So I take it the medical advisor said you were all better?" I asked lamely  
I was mentally hitting myself for being like this, just like before a whole heap of emotions came flooding in like Dimitri himself had released the giant flood gates. He smiled at me, but like always it was the small half smile.  
"Yes, I'm all back to normal. I was actually sent to you to see if I'm able to start work." He looked slightly skeptical, well that took two of us.

I processed the thoughts for a moment  
"I'm going to need you to start from the beginning. I know how you came here; we usually don't leave people to die out on the streets when doing raids. But what were you doing there and what got you distracted enough to get hurt?" I asked.  
my head was starting to spin. He actually laughed a little like those rare moments when I made him laugh when I said something in training  
"I am human Roza, I can get distracted." He looked at me. He hadn't called me Roza in a long time and I could tell he was looking to see what my reaction would be.

He advanced the couple of steps I had taken back before and lowered his voice "And I thought that both of the answers to those questions would be obvious." His voice got softer the closer he came to me. I let him, I had let him come this close to me he had taken my breath away. Our foreheads were touching and I began to feel the light stubble that had grown on his face, I could feel his breath against my lips, his lips so close to mine. I wanted to reach up a little further and attack his lips with mine. I went to wrap my arms around his neck but last minute rested them on his muscular chest.  
"Please stop." You could hear the agony in my voice.

* * *

**I know this ending will drive my friend insane ;) say hello to Whitney my newest fan, I don't know if she has a fanfiction account yet but whatever. And of course to everyone that has stuck to this story since day dot. Thank you so much! Waiting for me to update must be infuriating. And some opinions on the statements I made before would be great! Thank you! Until next time!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**There is no excuse for not updating sooner, but it's not the longest I've left it. I really hope that everyone is liking the story so far and that I can begin to get to the more interesting parts soon such as the situation between Rose and Dimitri, would everyone be excited for that? ;) So yes this means that this chapter is just another fill in chapter and I'm extremely sorry for that! But still I hope you enjoy it, please review I love all reviews :) **

* * *

I had been avoiding Dimitri all week I thought it strange that when I attended St. Vladimir's he would be the one avoiding me to get away from his feelings and now as much as I hated to admit it I knew that the only reason I was avoiding him now was because I had feelings for him. The whole situation was too ironic for me to ignore as much as I tried. I let out a frustrated growl and through the pen that was in my hand across the desk and pushed the paper. I was annoyed that it'd been a whole week that I hadn't seen him and yet he was still the only person on my mind. I had a lot of preparations to get together before the meeting with the alchemists which I was still dreading.

I heard a timid knock at the door they had obviously seen my little outburst, I turned around to see the one and only Jace, it felt like I had not seen him in ages and he was just the person I needed to see now.  
"Are you okay?" he asked straight away  
Everyone I was close to had been giving me the same look he had been giving me now that 'I'm-worried-for-your-sanity' kind of look, I was getting better at masking my frustrations.  
"I could be better, just this meeting prep is getting me wound up that's all." I gave him my best smile knowing that would easily fool any person.

I don't know when I had started to become this weak Rose, or maybe it had been this way for a long time, but I needed to get back to the person I was in high school obviously more mature much more mature. He seemed to believe my smile and returned one of his own  
"You know you'll be perfect right? The alchemists aren't the easiest of people to deal with, but that's how I know you're meant for the job you're Rose Hathaway! And if we can't get their help then whatever we will find something else because I know the fact that you are fighting for something to strongly believe in." Jace spoke without one breath.  
That was actually pretty impressive the speech was as well I suppose. I was getting used to Jace being so supportive.

I looked at him and just wondered how a man could be so genuine; it wasn't even about him being perfect he was just the nicest person.  
"Thank you Jace." I smiled at him again, I felt myself becoming more relaxed with him in the room "What can I help you with."  
A glum look came over his face and I knew it wasn't something either of us really wanted to talk about.  
"Rose, you know that Belikov is here."  
I almost threw myself back into my wheelie chair and sighed, this topic was just one I couldn't get away from.  
"Rose you know that I support you, I made that clear when we first met, especially the bond between you two. It cannot go ignored!"

I knew that Jace supported my relationship, if I was to pursue any sort of relationship with Dimitri again.  
"I know that! You think I don't know that, god Jace he rocked up here! Do you really think I want him here?!" I was taking my frustrations out on him now and he didn't deserve that but I also knew he could defend himself.  
"Yes, I do think you want him here. Even if you're not fully aware of that Rose, I don't want you to think I'm the big bad wolf for saying. Don't take advantage of what you have. He came looking for you Rose, he broke the law! I'm not saying run back into his arms straight away god, give him grief for what he did but eventually you're going to have to learn to forgive and forget." His frustrations were also coming out.

I backed down I knew the reason he was getting so fired up at this situation. He had lost someone that he cared about deeply which is why he was telling me not to take advantage of the time I have, at the end of the day we never know when we will be around. I stared at him blankly not knowing what to say, I stepped into his arms "It's okay to be hurt." He spoke softly holding me in his arms.  
There was an awkward throat clearing from the door, I looked up to see the six foot Russian clogging my doorway.

Jace pulled back and looked at me sheepishly, of course he planned this. This was way he was giving me all the pep talks.  
"Is this some sort of intervention?" I asked looking at Jace.  
"Actually no, we need to discuss Guardian Belikov's business here." Jace replied.  
I thanked the doughnut gods that this was business and not personal matter.  
"I thought the purpose here was pretty straight forward. We both know that guardian Belikov here is the field man type." I said gesturing to Dimitri.

I think that Dimitri took the last part of what I said as a compliment because I saw a ghost of a smile form on his face. Maybe Jace was right, I knew I was being stubborn I always was but Dimitri was trying and he came here to try.  
"Rose makes it seem like running this place is nothing. When really she's one of the most dedicated hard working women I know." Jace spoke to Dimitri smiling at me.  
If I didn't have way too much pride I probably would have blushed instead I just stood there with a guardian mask in place.

Jace was beaming obviously enjoying this moment, that's okay it was only fair I had given him a few digs in front of Nicole.  
"She's always been the most strong willed person I have ever met." He was smiling at me with a certain fondness. Examining me but just like he used to it seemed like he was looking right inside of me. I knew I would give in to him but just like Jace said I would give him a bit of hell first.  
"Well, is this all sorted? I have a lot of work to get through." I asked directing the question at Jace.  
"He still needs a tour around the place and also I think with the vast numbers of dhampirs coming in that guardian Belikov should stay with you. You know since you know each other."

I didn't have anything to say to Jace, this was stepping over the line. He was practically forcing us together. My mouth was completely hanging open with what I imagine a pretty lame shocked expression on my face. It turned into a tight smile, Jace was enjoying the whole thing his face grew a big toothy childish grin.  
"By the way since you haven't been home much I got your window fixed. I have raids to plan have a good afternoon." His smirk remained on his mouth and I wanted to slap it off, no punch I had never been one to slap.

I was left with Dimitri in the room and I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. But there was also a trace of concern,  
"What happened to your window?" he asked, this was probably what the look of concern was for.  
"Ah, it's a long story. I helped a kid that Lissa sent out and he thought he was captured by strigoi. Let's just say he took it out on my window. Begin our tour?" I didn't wait for him to reply but began to walk.

It wasn't uncomfortable between us I don't think it could ever be uncomfortable for us. I was just extremely aware that Dimitri was standing right beside me and just like last time I saw him the emotions all came back. I did want to take him to my house and curl into his chest and never leave. Everything about this man had put me completely at ease. I remembered the time I talked to Adrian and he had been talking about auras _"when you're with Dimitri, your aura's like the sun. So is his"  
_The memory sent shivers of anticipation down my spine. It made me hope that there would actually be something for us out there. I wanted to entwine my fingers into his and feel the rough surface of his big hands again but smacked the urge away. I needed to get some things done before working on this.

* * *

**I'm sorry! Please don't hate me if it's horrible! I have become quite self-conscience about my work at the moment so I really hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I hope to update sooner. And another thank you to everyone that follows this story, I love you all x.**


	26. Chapter 26

**It actually didn't take me fifty years to update this time, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was good to finally be back in my own home I had been staying at our base for so long I barely remembered how comfortable my bed was compared to the base. I felt a twinge of guilt that the beds at the base weren't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, not that anyone complained but it was still hard catering for so many people. But then again we allowed them the leniency to bring in anything that guardians wanted to. I happily skipped down the stairs of my cute little cabin and made my way into the kitchen, due to me not being here there were bound to be a few nasty surprises. That was another down side about not being here I had to waste food.

I smiled at myself for how ridiculous I was being I felt like a complete idiot today, like I was back in high school. It was a nice feeling to have every now and again. I knew that everything at the base was being taken care of thanks to Jace finally intervening which I honestly didn't mind. I love what I'm doing now but I need a break. The only serious thing that was still playing on my mind was the meeting that would be held soon with the alchemists. It would basically choose the fate of all the guardians in this argument against the moroi. But I was happy in the sense that I had organized everything I could and now all I could really do was give it my best when talking to them.

I had felt a lot calmer about the fact that I would be confronting a race of humans that hated people like me. Jace and I had a talk about this entire situation as part of a business meeting but as always it seemed to pour into our regular lives as well and as soon as other important guardians had left Jace had given more personal advice. We also talked about the whole situation with Dimitri that damn stubborn boy refused to apologize for what he did without a second warning.

I heard a laugh from behind me and my head shot out of the fridge. I admit I was wearing the silliest pajamas alive but they were so comfortable that I wish it was suitable to wear everywhere. Seriously when wearing the right pajama's they are suitable for any occasion I don't understand why they're criticized so much. I started to laugh at myself again for how stupid I was. When I actually turned to see Dimitri he was still in his pajamas as well but instead of laughing at me he now had his eyebrow raised. I looked at the way his face was scrunched to lift his eyebrow and wished I could raise mine.

I threw the food from the fridge that was in my hand into the bin. The looked over at Dimitri properly "What is it that you're laughing at Mr. Belikov?" I asked with my hand on my hip.  
Dimitri didn't seem to get offended by referring to his last name because of my playful voice. He slowly walked towards me giving me the time to pull away but I didn't. When he was close enough he wiped something off my nose grinning at me again he put his finger in his mouth. He stayed like that for a little while his face scrunched up a little.  
"I can't exactly figure out what it is but I'm going to guess, pancake batter?" he asked  
I looked at him sheepishly "Failed batch."  
He chuckled lightly  
"You have never been one to cook Rose."

My horrible cooking skills had never been a secret, what was even more pathetic was the fact I couldn't even cook the batter because they weren't edible to begin with. Living and being alone most the time I had mastered how to cook basic meals and even then I had not had the right time to practice breakfast foods because I never had time. Dinner on the other hand well, dinner was my bitch. I then stared at Dimitri I was shocked by how bold he was being don't get me wrong I understand he was trying but it almost seemed that we have almost completely swapped personalities.  
After I got ahold of myself I continued to clean out the fridge, not that there was much in there in the first place. While Dimitri decided he would make us breakfast himself considering I couldn't.

At one point I was sitting on the bench next to where Dimitri was preparing everything, he walked around my kitchen with grace almost like he knew where everything was. I sat on the bench watching him with awe.  
"I don't really know how to make pancakes from scratch, but I can make Blini?" He asked for my approval.  
"Blini?" I asked  
He started laughing, I didn't know what to do to say I was shocked would be a tiny understatement. Then I remembered how he acted around Tasha, this was probably normal for him I didn't know whether to be happy that he was finally opening up or shocked.

For what seemeed like several hours we acted normal maybe even like a normal couple but we had not talked about it and I knew from the academy that Dimitri would either talk about it or ignore the whole thing. I didn't understand him like I used to I don't feel like I know this man and I didn't know what to do I still loved him I would always love him.

Dimitri insisted on cleaning up the mess after we had eaten he said it was practically a thank you. After he had finished the dishes he sat down on the lounge next to me "Would you like to watch something?" He asked, he actually seemed nervous like he didn't know how to approach this subject  
"I have work to do," I said pointing down to the paperwork in my hand.  
A hint of a smile crossed his face  
"Sometimes you need a break." He was using my words back at the academy when we first started training I always insisted on having breaks.

I looked down at my paper work but didn't say anything "Come on Rose, I know what you're like you've been working so hard Jace sent you back here to have a rest from this. You put yourself into so much you will burn out eventually." I could tell he was conserned but it was making me agitated.  
"Dimitri I'm not just defending some moroi anymore! I'm defending a whole race, I don't have time to relax I have a meeting with a race of humans that hate us and I have to persued them to like me and my ideas so that children aren't being put out to slaughter!" I took a breath we had acted like everything was fine and just like every other occasion it had backfired.  
"I don't have the time to think about what I need, the only thing I need is to work to help these people, which brings me to why are you really here Dimitri. And don't say me. You've turned me down ever since St. Vladmirs so that's a big indiactor that your loyality and duty is a lot more important then some highschool crush!"

I was mad and he'd made me lose control so there I had just gotten all my feelings out on the table. He himself looked like he was fightign for control the papers I ha been working on were scattered on the floor and I had started accusing him of things both of our breathing was uneven and I could tell just like in the gym when I had kissed him and he had stormed out he was losing control.

His face showed fury not at me I could tell he was having his own thought battle I could also see regret "Don't ever think for a second that it was just some highschool crush Rosemarie,"  
I was just about to snap at him for calling me by my full name but his stern voice kept talking "You know that I care about you so much more than that. And yes my duty had obviously over ridden that at that stage. Rose you drove me crazy the way you started to act after what I had done I realised then that maybe I wasn't the only one that had such strong feelings for you. I knew that I had caused you so much pain and I didn't think that I deserved you any longer. I still believed that my duty came first but it took me to finally see you break down to realise that maybe you need me as much as I need you I have sorted out where my loyalties lie which is exactly why I came looking for you."

I sat there trying to take it all in his voice was so strong and sure but I wasn't sure what to make of what I had just heard, he'd said he needed me and he had actually left the moroi. I did need him and I did want him. I wanted him now, I wanted to be with him in everyway possible but I couldn't find the right words to say I needed to find the right words to say. I didn't know what to do so I just went to my room without a word.

* * *

**Okay so this is really important, I feel like my writing is really bad at the moment I don't exactly feel as though it's writers block it's just I don't think my quality is good. I would really love some opinions on how you think the story line and even if the characters are still being true to their personality. I would really like opinions so I can see what exactly is going wrong in my writing. Thank you and I hope this chapter is okay.**


	27. Chapter 27

**And again I have updated, I think I am on a role. It's funny because I'm supposed to be in block exams now and not even doing any school related work. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The past few days my head had been spinning, all due to the one man. I still hadn't talked to him and we had been doing nothing but circling around each other at home. Thankfully Jace had called him in on a few odd days. I was finally sitting waiting for the meeting with the alchemists, it didn't help that Dimitri was the only thing on my mind. The thought that I would be facing a room full of alchemists made me sick I would be in a room full of people that hated me. I knew not to take the whole impending doom we-hate-your-race to seriously but it gets a person down.

But at the same time I was also thankful that I had Sydney to pull the strings that she had. I already liked having her around even if she is uneasy around me. I had met her when I graduated, turns out novices never knew about the alchemists until actually becoming a guardian which is the way their kind liked it only having people know about them as a necessity. A lady with a long plain dress pants and a blazer on walked out and gave me a brisk nod before walking off, I took that as my sign to follow. She had dressed plain just like Sydney and every other alchemist I had met, which was not a lot. Alchemists liked to come along after we had left I sighed when two larger male figures began to follow me into the room I had tried to forget they were there but apparently it was impossible.

I mentally high-fived myself as I too had worn the formal and conservative guardian clothing, I had even put all my hair into a nice high pony tail so everything was out of my face. I had expected a room full of alchemists and that's exactly what I got, to say it was intimidating was an understatement, they all had serious looks masked by all of their nervousness well it should make them feel better that I didn't feel that indifferent to them. They all looked the same, they all had the crisp and professional attire and not a single hair was out of place on any of them. I started to feel pathetic I would happily face down an army of strigoi but I wanted to run out of this room. I just felt uneasy that none of them liked my race, I wanted them to at least feel comfortable in my presence I mean I had the capability to take them all down but I didn't see what I would achieve in doing that so it didn't make sense that they were nervous.

Let's just put it this way their nerves were making me nervous. I didn't want them to notice my nerves I wanted to come across as a strong person, someone that was leading a bunch of dhampirs even if I felt like I was even doing that blindly. I also had to ignore the two male dhampir figures at the back which was hard when one was Dimitri and the other was Jace they had insisted on coming. I understood why Jace had insisted on coming but I didn't understand why Dimitri did, he had nothing to do with this type of business but since I wasn't talking to him Jace had let him come.

I hoped that if I didn't do anything until I was told it might make the alchemists in the room feel a little more easy about me "I know it's hard but I don't wish for you to feel uneasy around me." I spoke first as they ushered me to sit down.  
They still all looked completely tense.  
"Miss Hathaway, I see it best to just get on with it." It was a female voice  
I took a deep breath "Well as you know moroi systems have been uprooted at the moment," I started  
"We have no interest in moroi politics young girl." A man that had cut me off spoke.

As much as I wanted to I couldn't lose my patience with these people "At the end of the day moroi politics and the alchemists do tie together!"  
I had tried to not let the anger show. I heard laughs all around the room to them I was just some young and inexperienced dhampir girl. I knew I had to in some way earn a snippet of their respect, enough for them to actually listen and at least consider what I had said by the end of the day, no pressure Rose you just have to persuade people that hate you. This would be harder than getting a stubborn cow down the stairs.

But I would for all the dhampirs coming to me, needing this; this wasn't just about me anymore.  
"And how is that?" someone spoke, I felt like I was being mocked  
"The moroi politics changing, with exception by the rest of the moroi council they will begin to send out younger novices as guardians. Long term, this will create a higher death count on my races behalf, and I think that alchemists know how important it is to keep these numbers up. This concerns alchemists for two reasons; one being higher death rates will be harder to hide from the public eye plus I assume the number of strigoi will increase while we decrease and having attacks more frequently." I took a breath

I had expressed all my views now and I could only hope that they were enough. I could see all of their smirks slowly drop. They seemed to actually become interested in what I had to say, I could see them think through all of the things I had just said.  
"So what are you suggesting? You've obviously thought of it all." Another man spoke.  
I didn't like his tone but I chose to ignore it, this was obviously just his personality. Sydney had warned me of some of the alchemist's personality.  
"I want you to break your alliance with the moroi in favour for dhampirs." I stated simply.  
There was no point in drawing it out or sugar coating it, I got incredulous stares and heard shocked gasps all throughout the room which is exactly what I was expecting.

"You want us to break an alliance that's been around for centuries?!" one asked.  
I looked at them all avoiding the back of the room where the other two dhampir's sat.  
"Yes. If guardians can, I believe that alchemists can if they're willing. From my knowledge the only reason you both are allied is because you'd like to keep us covered from humans. Dhampirs will continue killing the strigoi causing issues. We contact the alchemists after a kill, the way I see it moroi aren't involved in the situation now." I spoke aloud and projected my voice to sound firm.  
"What else would you want from us Guardian Hathaway?"  
I was temporarily shocked by the change of atmosphere in the room, I had actually been called Guardian Hathaway I wanted to smile I was finally getting somewhere with these people.

Things are finally going my way, "I just want the funding and support of the alchemists I want to build schools where dhampirs will get the efficient learning until a later age. Organizations set up to help guardians in general. With what myself and another guardian have done I'm sure that just the support of the alchemists will be enough," I took a break taking in the looks around the room "I know this decision cannot be made in a day and it will take a long time to consider, but that is all I am asking for consideration."

I stole a glance at the back of the room and saw nothing but pride shine in Dimitri's eyes. I quickly looked elsewhere again, back to the alchemists  
"That's right guardian Hathaway, it will take a while to consider. One of us will escort you back to the waiting room while we discuss if we can even consider a move like this." A man spoke.  
I nodded and followed one of the alchemists out.

I was nervous trying not to fidget as I sat in the chair waiting for them to come out. I didn't want to look at Jace or Dimitri yet, I think they knew not to talk until we were out of the building at least. An important looking old man that was in the room previously for the meeting came out I stood as soon as I saw him. He stayed a fair distance away from me; they all had  
"For such a young lady, you have a lot of persuasive knowledge. We have agreed to consider what you have offered today and admire what you have done today." He spoke in a wise voice.

I had to stay professional and I knew it but that was so hard to do. I wanted to scream, laugh and dance all at the same time. My expression stayed flat and I offered my hand out to him, to my surprise he formed a tight smile and slowly took my hand and shook it. For a moment I had to remember that I could breathe, I knew that if the alchemists were only considering this and it might turn out but it still offered enough hope to dhampirs for now. I suddenly thought of Jeremy and his mother Anna who would be so happy to hear that her son may not have to go out and fight until a little later.

I left the building and when I made it to my car I almost collapsed onto it but before I could I felt a warm body scooping my up "Holy shit Rose, I can't tell you how proud I am." Jace put me down and his face had a beaming smile on it. "I am officially awed at how you worked that crowd." Jace came back to squeeze me in another hug again. His big toothy grin was still showing. I knew he didn't think that it was all over now; I knew that he knew there was still a risk of them rejecting the idea but he wasn't referring to that. I myself knew that I was smiling like an idiot that meeting had relieved so much of the pressure that has been building up inside me I was so overwhelmed at what I had just achieved.

When I was ready I looked back at Dimitri who had said nothing, the look on his face still showed joy and pride "You've always been able to perused an entire room just with your sheer determination." He finally spoke.  
Jace looked between the both of us, he had been getting updates on my behalf over what was happening and I think he understood what was happening more than either Dimitri or I did. But he had refused to give me any insight as he said that I needed to find out for myself so I could figure out my own feelings.

I didn't understand how in my life I had somehow attracted all the kind and wise Zen masters but it seemed like all the people I knew and loved were all introverted, wise Zen masters and I truly didn't understand considering I saw myself as the complete polar opposite. I let out a massive breath and leaned against my car "Let's go home." I smiled  
I knew that the alchemists would get back to me when they were ready, and hopefully that wouldn't be in the too distant future. They both hoped into the car  
"So, it's your turn this week to host dinner." Jace said. He'd called shotgun.  
I looked over at him, he was referring to the dinner that one of held every week at the moment I hadn't been able to but this time I would. Every week all of our close circle of friends would have dinner get drunk have a good time and pass out.  
"Deal." I smiled and drove up the mountains to where home was.

* * *

**Wow, that sounded a lot like an ending to the story... Love it, Hate it please review and tell me! 27 chapters in this story now, wow it feels all grown up now. This chapter was intense but for some reason I really enjoy this chapter. In my opinion you can really tell how Rose's personality has changed since high school? Please let me know it it's a good or bad way? Thank you all for reading it and this chapter was a little longer than my others :/**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow that's two updates in one night for two different stories, go me! I seriously hope you like this chapter, I told you it wasn't the end... although it sounded like one! Just to let you know I will be doing some updates with the story, nothing to dramatic! Just mooshing some of the shorter chapters together because this story is nowhere near the end and already become very long with short chapters, so just to let you all know. Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Unfortunately all we could do now was play the waiting game, which in a way was good for me I felt like the world had already started to lift off my shoulders but at the same time I was feeling the nerves for the response. I quietly sat around the outside table as all of my closest friends sat joking and laughing with each other, it made me so happy to see Carla and Eddie together. After Mason he had really deserved someone else in his life to help make him whole again and I think she did just that.

The site of seeing Jace cook food on the outside grill looked so ridiculously domestic I giggled at the site, we had a few other dhampirs from base that we had all grown close to they were all here to there was Nic, Seth and a few others we were a nice intimate group and we all had a lot of fun together. I stood up grabbing another beer to take upstairs with me. I would begin to make desert for everyone, fortunately bring on my own I was forced to learn how to cook I took a liking to baking more than cooking. And surprisingly enough I was a confident baker it was just cooking I was still a little uneasy with I mean I still cook don't get me wrong just the dishes on the simple side though.

I made my way up the stairs happy to hear the laughing and joking in the background I smiled to myself and walked into the kitchen, from there I could still sort of see everyone so I could easily talk to them if I needed to. As I turned around to get some ingredients out of the cupboard I was met with a tall handsome Russian I let out a small startled noise. Having had some drinks my senses hadn't been the sharpest of things at the moment "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He spoke

Dimitri had become a lot more confident with approaching me it reminded me of when we were still together at the academy before things went pear shaped we were often like this together he would let his walls down. I still always felt jealous sometimes that he didn't treat me like he treated Tasha but I had also realized that he would never treat her the way he treated me. Dimitri was a special person, so special that he treated everyone differently the way they all deserved to be treated I never saw him with his family but I could imagine.

"That's okay, it's just because I've had a bit to drink. Not your fault." I spoke  
I could tell that we were both thinking about the last time I was drunk by the way he gravitated towards me but things were different now I wasn't as drunk, I refused to be effected by Lissa's darkness and I was happy with life at the moment.  
"Do you need any help?" he asked  
he smiled a knowing smile "I'll have you know that I can cook just fine now!" I laughed slightly. He held his hands up smiling  
"I just asked if you needed help." He mocked innocence but I knew better  
"It was your smile that gave you away, I know you Dimitri Alexander Belikova." I teased.

His face turned serious for a moment not the sad kind of serious but the happy, considerate kind of happiness. But lit up again within a second he was smiling happily. He moved next to me taking his duster off so it didn't get food on it as I got out the ingredients. Dimitri and I were lightly mucking around in the kitchen together cooking and if thought I was doing something wrong he would tell me and I would challenge him about it saying that it was my way. I fed him one of the cookies I baked and I could tell he enjoyed the taste "See, I told you, you didn't need that much sugar the condensed milk is enough!" I said smiling at his reaction. That was one of the many things that he challenged me about.

But we had also made some of his Russian recipes, the ones that his mother taught him so he would stop eating all the food in the house I smiled at him fondly as he showed me and told me the stories behind them. It was easy for me to fall in love with Dimitri again and I could tell he wasn't even completely intending to win me over that's just how it was when we were together easy it always had been until we both realized there was a world out there and that's exactly what came crashing back into our world "Rose the dinner is almost ready are you sure you still want to make the salads as well?" he asked clearly taking notice of the baked items all over the kitchen. "It looks like you've both done a lot of work already." He gave us both a knowing grin.

I purposely moved myself away from Dimitri as I wasn't meant to be succumbing to his sex god tastiness "You've done a lot to its okay I will do this." I smiled at him as he walked off leaving Dimitri and I alone again I was beginning to think that being left alone wasn't the best thing to do right now.  
"What would you like me to do?" Dimitri asked politely again.  
"Drink more." I said sliding another beer down the bench to him.

I started to busy myself with the salads and extras for dinner "are you trying to get me drunk Rose?" he was looking at me seriously  
I didn't know what to say to him because that's exactly what I was trying to do. And I felt a little guilty because it was for my own guilty pleasure more than anything; I had never seen him drunk he had always been that strong person ready to jump into action at any time. The more he stared at me with that serious expression the more I could see it coming undone.

Eventually a big smile spread across his face and I pushed him lightly he knew what I was thinking and again it was almost foreign to see him relaxing so much as it was.  
"You should get ready for dinner outside, you're a distraction and at this rate we won't be eating." I spoke in a light way but in actual fact I was feeling quite flustered.

I had finally got all the last minute dinner items together and began to walk them downstairs, Nicole and Carla had come up to help as well. Walking down the stairs I saw the most magnificent site Dimitri naturally blending in with everyone else laughing and joking along with all "he's been like this all night, everyone gets along with him." Nicole leaned in whispering to me as we walked down the stairs Carla nodded in agreement and they both bumped the hips against mind laughing while wiggling their eyebrows. I laughed at the site causing Dimitri to look up at me smiling.

Every time we had these dinners together I never understood why we got through so much food, but as we all demolished the items on the table I sat back and looked at everyone in awe as we weren't even near the puking stage after you'd eaten to much I was impressed every time.

Dinner was finished and we all sat around the table and continued to drink and talk we all shared embarrassing stories and jokes but we mostly just all hung out "Do you remember that time we played spot light drunk Rose?" Jace asked me I smiled remembering one of the many school offences we had committed that night.  
"How could I forget." I smirked

Seth joined in "Maybe we should do that now? I mean we're all pretty smashed." I laughed slightly. Jace and my smile grew  
"Okay, but one rule, there are no rules! Plus those who don't feel they want to get injured I suggest not, there is a lot of injuries in this game," I said standing up grinning "and if anyone gets blood on my nice carpet you'll be wishing you died receiving that cut of over my wrath. Shot not!" I said before running off into the wild bush that lay ahead.

It was tradition that we blasted the music up as high as it would go while playing and I felt like fist pumping with pride as Jace turned on 'Eye of the Tiger' it was the official jam for ultimate spot light. I giggled as I continued to run through the forest behind me I could hear the shouts and other laughs as we all ran in different directions to the music. More often than not we also didn't use a torch even though that was the point of the game. It was more like hide and seek in the pitch black completely added to the effect of it all.

Hours went on and there were constant noises of joy all throughout the landscape around me but eventually we all grew tired and sober so we all called it in. people began to pour out after helping me with the dishes. It was quiet and I decided to quickly wash up the small amount of dishes than wouldn't fit into the dishwasher. I was peacefully doing it by myself as I knew that Dimitri was in the shower which is exactly why I had to distract myself by doing the dishwasher.

Eventually he walked into the kitchen and without saying a word began to help me, as I pulled out the plug and placed the last plate in the drying rack I heard Dimitri laugh and felt his hand on my face wiping something off. When I looked at up at him he spoke "Sorry, you had a soap bubble on your cheek."  
He just looked at me and I know that I couldn't resist him anymore that I already had; a woman could only be so strong in the presence of a tall sexy Russian.

With three years of my built up aggression towards him I pulled him closer and forced his lips on mine. Straight away Dimitri reacted fighting for dominance, but right now I wasn't allowing that to happen I teased him by grabbing his hair and kissing so close to his mouth but never actually on his mouth, when I heard a groan of frustration I smirked and allowed him the entrance he was begging for.

As I felt his tongue glide along mine I felt home, I never wanted to stop this. He hoisted me onto the bench that I had just cleaned and his hands began to roam. After a little bit more of fighting for dominance Dimitri finally kept me on the bench by moved me closer so both our crotches we touching each other. He continued to kiss up and down my neck and at some stages dared to kiss down lower.

I lifted his shirt off wanting to see his bared chest, I drunk it in as I started kissing and touching it myself seeing Dimitri dropping his head back with enjoyment and watching me when I stopped. He removed my shirt and made his way for my lips again before he started playing with the hemline of my pants.

He saw me hesitate briefly and I saw something click in his lust filled gaze taking the tiniest step back to be respectful although I could see that he didn't want to move "I'm so sorry, I know that you wanted to wait for things to settle down, but around you I can't help myself." He spoke with a gruff voice  
"Oh no, no, no it's not that!" I spoke quietly trying to reassure him.  
Oh god I wanted this just as much as him the distance between us now was killing me.

Looking at me thinking I think something finally clicked in his head "Are you still a virgin?" he asked  
I felt like an idiot I mean I was a twenty one year old virgin I mean I had done other things since high school, a lot of other things but when it actually came to the sex part it just never happened it was usually me that bailed before that and I didn't know why I liked to blame it on the fact that I was so busy all the time especially with this but I think a large part had to do with my constant unrequited love.

I looked up at him timidly and silently gave him the tiniest nod before I saw a spark in his eyes the next thing I knew he roughly picked me up from the bench grunting as he pushed me against the wall, I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I saw the power I had over him and the fact that something so small had made the side of Dimitri I only I knew to come out, the side that still lost control. The side that provoked him to punch his dad and the side that reminded me so much of myself.

I was broken out of my thoughts as a sexy Russian pressed his lips against mind fighting for my attention. I instantly gave him back the attention he deserved as he tightened his hold around my legs and walked up to my room. I could tell he was past waiting now as he laid me down on the bed he started to work his way up my body "you're beautiful" he said making his way towards my neck and kissing that one extremely sensitive spot just behind my ear that only he knew about.

He made sure I was okay at first and honestly I was more than okay I think the fact that the amount of pleasure he had given me completely over-ridded any pain. But as time went on everything Dimitri did was slow and with a purpose, each thrust, each kiss and I couldn't help but pick it all up naturally with him. I knew he was doing everything in his power to put myself first and as we both ended together I used every ounce of strength I had left to push him off me while taking myself with him so I cuddled up to his chest.

We both laid there with starry expressions on our faces he began to play with my hair "I love you so much Roza." He said kissing my head  
so long ago I would have been scared of those words because protecting moroi that wasn't allowed to happen but now it only sent thrills through my body.  
"I love you to comrade." I told him affectionately using his old nick name. And that was when I knew that this meant something to him and I couldn't deny that this wasn't going anywhere that wasn't just sex, he loved me, and he had made love to me.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think?! I need serious input what do we all think of the half lemons? It's not an intense, detailed sex scene and I'm sorry if that's what you wanted but I couldn't do it so I hope the subtle sex scene will suffice. BUT I SERIOUSLY NEED OPINIONS ON WHAT YA'LL THINK ABOUT IT, EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING. Were you all surprised that they got dirty? Also I know you probably think it's all really lame that Rose is still a virgin at 21 but honestly who else could do it other than Dimitri I didn't have the heart to not write it! So sorry if that disappointed you, but if it didn't let me know!**


	29. Chapter 29

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm really excited to upload chapter 30 already! The wait for 30 won't be long as I've already written it so I may upload it in a week depending on the reviews, they make me happy and I need opinions! Enjoy :)

* * *

Both Dimitri and I groaned in complaint as we heard my phone go off "Don't answer it." Dimitri said snuggling in closer to me. I smiled remembering last night's events  
"I have to, I'm important now you know?" I said with a teasing groggy tone.  
As I reached for my phone I also felt the pain in my joints from the activities of last night.  
"Hathaway." I formally answered the phone.  
I always enjoyed putting my formal voice on for some strange reason, I also enjoyed calling myself Hathaway I remember when Dimitri did it at the academy whenever he answered the phone I always used to internally giggle at how quickly he got so formal.

Speaking of I felt Dimitri kissing my shoulders distracting me from the phone "Ah hi Rose, its Jace do you not have caller ID on your phone or something?" I laughed at Jace's confused tone  
"No, I do. I just like saying it." I spoke through the phone  
"Wow, someone is in an awfully chirpy mood for a morning huh?" Jace said I could pretty much see him wiggling his eyebrows throw the phone and rolled my eyes laughing as Dimitri's kisses began to tickle and immediately cut myself off not wanting Jace to catch on. Clearing my throat I spoke into the phone again  
"Yeah I guess, is that not allowed Jace Callan Xavier?! Is there a reason you called?" I asked in a teasing tone.

He laughed through the phone "There's the Rose I know, look sorry to ask but I really need you down here we found a lead on one of the big cases we're working." He said seriously at the end.  
"Oh god, don't be sorry. We'll be there soon." I said abruptly hanging up the phone. Dimitri's kisses froze  
"Is everything okay?" concern instantly laced into his voice  
"Everything is perfectly fine just another day at work. Are you coming?"

He didn't even need to answer me he just swung his legs over the side of the bed but before he could hoist himself up I gasped at the massive scratch marks down his back "Did I do that?! I'm so sorry I didn't even know, my nails aren't that long," I drifted off unable to come up with a reasonable explanation.

Dimitri tried to see his back as if he was only just noticing it for the first time; he gave me a reassuring smile "I honestly didn't even notice. Pain was absolutely the last thing on my mind last night." He spoke confidently, I wish I could be as confident as he seemed to be but right now all Rose bravo was gone  
"But it looks so painful" I said studying them

I crawled over to lightly touch them "They'll be my favourite battle scars yet." He spoke with a loving tone and his facial expression matched it.  
He lent down, giving me a quick peck on the lips before standing at the end of the bed again  
"The conquering of the infamous Rose Hathaway." I teased back  
"I don't see it as conquering, and I definitely don't see you as infamous, just glorious." I would have laughed at him if he wasn't being completely serious.  
"At least let me clean and patch you up first?" I looked at him  
"okay, after my shower, unless you'd like to join me?" he walked out not exactly waiting for an answer as I stood there with my mouth agape, today was not my day all my Rose bravo was definitely lacking, hell maybe I'd even lent it to Dimitri without knowing.

Turns out I did have a shower with Dimitri as we both needed a shower and we really did need to get into the institution so unfortunately nothing of the sexual kind was permitted in the shower at this current time. The shower was quick and after we got out Dimitri stuck to his promise of allowing me to bandage him just like I had with Jeremy.

I was half way through disinfecting everything although there was really no point as he had just had a shower Dimitri spoke up "You're very good at this." He was just simply stating it but I could tell he was curiously  
"You get a lot of injuries on others and yourself, I've just learned I guess." I didn't want to mention too much and freak him out, I mean some of the injuries I had gotten would have made him cringe and probably make him roll me up in bubble wrap for the rest of my life.

I was almost finished, confident with the work I had done "I think we both know that we need to talk before we do anything else." Dimitri said almost reading my mind he had always been more approachable about things we always wished to avoid.  
"well as I've said before taking all of this on at once is a big thing for me, I can't have the distraction of you but I can't not have the distraction of you its infuriating!" I started to speak  
"honestly I think we need to slow down a little with this, us. Still be together just not as together as last night. I love you Dimitri and you've known that since I left but I also need to focus on saving these dhampir's, it's personal now."

I could see that he had mentally braced himself but didn't seem to be as affected as he thought he would be "You want to be together?" he spoke quietly but I looked up at him anyway.  
_well of course how could I not want to be with you I'm pretty sure you're the love of my life_ but I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud so I just nodded my head. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt a lot better in his embrace.

We stood silently together not saying anything, we left the house together not long after and I imagined that this was similar to how normal couples were; I mean I knew that we were never a normal couple and would never be a normal couple. But I could imagine that we were close, getting ready to go to work and leaving the house together holding hands occasionally telling each other small little stories to brighten the day when honestly just him being there and me knowing what was happening between us for once since we've been together was enough to brighten my day.

It was a silent but peaceful car ride but I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I had finally lost my virginity to Dimitri Belikov. I smiled at the thought which Dimitri had obviously picked up on and smiled back while squeezing my hand. As we stopped outside the institution he reached over to lightly kiss my on the cheek before we got out but once we were out of the car it was back to business again, we were used to acting formal around each other after all that's what we've been having to do since St. Vladimir's.

I was glad that Dimitri and I didn't have to hide our relationship anymore. That didn't mean it would still be easy dhampir customs had always been this way for all dhampirs alike, to see me changing something that's always been looked down at well I'm sure old habits would die hard. And thinking about this now I realised that procreation of dhampirs needed a moroi gene, I mean it wasn't like there probably still weren't plenty of moroi out there that would have aimless sex with dhampirs still, but this had been something that had daunted me with this project.

I shook the thought off not wanting to think about it too much, I didn't plan for this to be a long term solution. I wanted the moroi and dhampirs to live together in peace again, just not now when judgement was so clouded first they had to work on themselves before we would join them again.  
"Rose!" Jace pretty much yelled.  
I looked up at him; I had been like this all day, distracted and within my own thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, continue." I said paying attention to him again  
"Are you sure it would be best if you came out tonight?" he looked concerned  
"Yes, of course but you know I'm ready." I had obviously tuned out to Jace how had been briefing us on tonight's planned raid.

He looked at me again unsure and when I looked over to Dimitri I could also see a hint of concern but he made no movement to comfort me in front of everyone "Look I'm fine, I know I have a lot on my mind but everyone does. You of all people should know I've been the happiest I've been in a long time." I looked over to Jace and for once felt like I was giving him a genuine smile.  
"Alright." Jace was actually beaming  
he wrapped his arms around my shoulders continuing to brief us all of tonight's raid plans.

The majority of the night had been spent in a blur, most of the night consisted of actually hunting down the strigoi before the actual action happened. There were about ten of us in each giant van, and three full vans making thirty of us, we didn't want to take any chances tonight and we especially didn't want to lose anyone. Thankfully to our numbers growing we were able to bring more back up. we had been monitoring these strigoi for a while they had been a growing issue for a while now and finally it was getting out of hand and we finally had to step in much to the alchemists delight.

Dimitri took advantage of the darkness inside the vehicle and kept gently squeezing my leg as if to reassure me, he knew I was a little out of it today and he was just offering support. It seems that everyone was in a bit of a strange mood today as the casual banter that went around the van before a raid was non-existent, there was no talking and everyone seemed to be in a sullen mood. I worried that I was pushing these people to do this, I worried so much that I would make them resent me as well in fear that they had no other choice I knew that killing strigoi wasn't ideal and yes we had dedicated our lives to killing strigoi but when guarding a moroi it wasn't too often that these dhampirs would have to kill.

I'm sure a lot of guardians have killed more strigoi being here than they had in their whole career. I mean I knew that the tattoos had covered my neck and started to work their way down my spine. Yes it still seemed silly to get the tattoos considering there would be so many but I didn't want to change all of our customs plus with larger raids like this we all used the '_zvezda_' mark which was pretty much just a battle mark for multiple strigoi.

As the van pulled to a stop I didn't want to hesitate I leant over and kissed Dimitri lightly on the mouth, I didn't want to hesitate because this could be our last kiss, I wasn't cocky enough to believe that nothing could happen anything could happen. I felt Dimitri stiffen and looked around no one really paid attention and anyone that did seemed only momentarily shocked before moving on.

I looked at him and we both smiled at each other that was the first time we had ever shown any type of public affection which may not have been big for anyone else but for us that was a massive stepping stone "Just in case." I said looking up at him through my eyelashes.  
"Hopefully there won't need to be an in case." He told me while his thumb caressed my cheek.  
I let out a breath thankful that Dimitri had understood why I had said what I said and not something less pessimistic. We easily went back into our formal routine as we followed everyone else; little did we know we had a very big night ahead of us.

Strigoi, a lot of them walking around aimlessly as if expecting us this couldn't be a good sign it made me nervous but I shoved down that feeling with my nauseous feeling that came with being around strigoi. I was nervous, this wasn't the first raid I had been on with Dimitri but it was the biggest and at the moment it was a raid with a lot of risk. I was nervous because of what we had discussed back at the academy, that if one of us was being attacked our feelings towards each other could put people in jeopardy it scared me but I had to trust him enough to know that he can look after himself and I hoped that he would do the same for me.

There was no talk or banter between the strigoi like there may have been in the past, they immediately sped towards us. I tried to get a lot of distance between Dimitri and myself, I thought that if there was distance and we couldn't see each other properly then it might make us worry less.

I could not have been more wrong, I didn't know about Dimitri but I was worried the whole time. I had no reason to be worried for him he was an amazing fighter and an excellent guardian. I was momentary taken off guard by my thoughts and felt a sharp pain, I grunted as my back and head hit a brick wall. A strigois' hand was around my throat holding me up, I went straight back into guardian mode and hoisted my legs up around his neck to unbalance him.

We both went rolling onto the ground where we started wrestling, he gave me a good kick in the stomach and had rolled on top of me again, his smile was pure evil as if this was all a game to him and to a strigoi it probably was. Before he could pin my hands down I quickly swiped my stake across his cheek and that was all I needed to take control of the fight again that brief distraction.

By the time guardian backup had come to help me I had just drew the stake into his heart and saw his red eyes drain. I looked down sadly for a brief moment before having to jump back up quickly so I could assess the area. We had managed to get them all, as I looked around at the littered dead strigoi corpses I felt that same sadness, yes they were evil and beyond restoration but they had still been living at some stage maybe even with families.

I met Dimitri's gaze and held it his eyes held the same emotion and it also held relief and worry telling me that he had seen that struggle I just had with that strigoi. I would reassure him later now I had to call the alchemists, thankfully I was still able to call Sydney as she had been stationed here until further notice and didn't have to go on any crazy missions like she had in the past. "Hello?" Sydney answered groggily.

I felt bad for waking her up but this was business which I'm sure the other alchemists would be happy with, they had always been suspicious about how close Sydney and I had gotten which really wasn't that close. But the fact that alchemists weren't meant to be as comfortable with me as Sydney seemed to be raised eyebrows.  
"Sorry to wake you, I should have called someone else I don't want to get you in trouble. The big problematic group of strigoi's are gone." I spoke quietly into the phone.

Guardians had begun to disperse around where the bodies had been left collecting them and putting them all together "No that's okay; I will get a team there will be a lot to handle tonight. I wouldn't worry about too much Rose, it's just business." Sydney's voice brought me back to the conversation.  
With that we both hung up not needing to talk about more. All the guardians and I waited for the alchemists to come and as soon as they had. We disgusted a few things about the raid until we weren't needed there anymore.

* * *

Whoa, so they finally got it on huh? It only took 28 chapters sorry about that. What's everyone thinking about them finally being back together? excited, think it's lame think everythings moving to fast? Please let me know! :)


	30. Chapter 30

I have honestly been so excited to update to this chapter it's ridiculous, but it's not getting a lot of reviews so I'm wondering if it's bad? Tell me what you think and enjoy!

* * *

I slumped against someone's car; it was completely pitch black and had been a long night. I had never taken enjoyment out of killing strigoi but they had been a case that the institution had been looking out for, for a while and they were causing havoc. Leaning against the car I needed to think about all those numbers, that's all us guardians had ever really thought of them as a number. I wanted to change that, I looked down at my hands to see them shaking as Dimitri grabbed them "Hey, are you okay?" he asked I looked up he see his eyes were full of concern.

We continued to just look at each other sometimes we didn't need words but I gave them to him anyway "I'm fine, it's just hard to go around killing things, even if they are strigoi they were still people." he pulled me close and I leaned into him taking comfort. I knew he knew exactly how I felt, he had always felt the same back at the academy and I knew it. He often took the time out for himself after killing, that's why he had attended church; it wasn't because he was religious exactly but because he wanted to be at peace. And I could never forget the day he told me that he also felt at peace with me and in that second in his arms I realised I felt at peace with him to.

A guardian poked their head out the van "Sorry to rush you, but we need to go."  
I smiled at them already making my way over to the van and pulling Dimitri along by his hand. I forgot that I hadn't come in my car tonight as we were always supposed to go back to the institution to fill out reports and debrief everything with everyone before leaving. But tonight before I could leave I wanted to talk to absolutely everyone.

I told several people to meet in the main fighting area, it was usually used to for big training duels and so on but we also used it when we needed the space to talk. I sat and waited while people poured into the room, someone handed me a microphone and by the time I was confident that everyone was in I began to talk "The team and I that went out tonight had a big and eventful evening, which I'm sure is what everyone feels every time we go out and kill." I paused momentarily to look at the audience of dhampirs.

I realised that by looking out to them all I could tell I was getting to them, they understood what I was saying and I felt a sense of pride that me and everyone in this room could relate to that. I saw the emotion on their faces and continued "I understand that this is a big thing; death is not something that should be taken lightly even if it is a strigoi. I didn't bring you all here to make you slaughter strigoi I brought you here because I want you to feel like you have rights and so your children can feel safe. That's why I'd like to make it official that after every raid no matter how big or small we all take the time out for ourselves spend it however you like, with family, friends, by yourself. But in order to do what we do we need to find peace with what we've done, and then we'll pick ourselves up and continue to protect each other." As I ended I felt as though something massive had been lifted off my shoulders.

Everyone around me erupted with laughs of joy, clapping and cheering I felt good I looked at Jace who had stood at my right side the whole time supporting me. His face was full of pure pride "I couldn't have said it any better." He reassured me wrapping his arm around my waist for support. And as I looked to the side of the arena where Dimitri was I saw much the same, pride, admiration and most importantly love.  
"You're all free to go home, have a good night all of you!" I said wrapping things up I didn't need to have these people in front of me cheering, this was something each and every one of them had the right to have.

I suddenly felt tired all over again as I walked over to Dimitri waiting for his warm embrace and he didn't disappoint as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close. While in Dimitri's embrace I looked back at Jace "Thank you for tonight, I really needed your support." I really relied on Jace as much as I could.  
Dimitri's hold became tighter in a reassuring way, Jace just smiled "Anytime, you know we rely on each other." He smiled  
His smile grew as Nicole approached him with a beautiful smile on her face. Jace's face instantly changed as she wrapped her arms around him giving him a light kiss on the cheek the only emotion on his face was admiration as he looked at her, he really did love her so much.

Both of us couples stood here for a while not needing to say anything but I thought I should be the first to break it but as I began to speak Jace beat me to it "We should all go, it's been a big night." Jace led Nicole in the other direction, after we all said our goodbyes Jace turned back to give us a wink. He was happy that Dimitri and I were where we currently were with our relationship it made me think all the way back to the academy when we first talked about it.

As we walked we spoke "He's a really good guy." Dimitri spoke with a friendly fondness and I knew he was talking about Jace  
I laughed at the memory that Dimitri had never been too fond of him, Dimitri always thought that he was always the one getting me into trouble when really it had probably been the other way around. Dimitri led us in the other direction taking us out to the car so we could go home together "What could you possibly be laughing at?" Dimitri asked curiously  
"Just you." I smiled  
As we drew closer he pressed me against the side of my car "Oh?" he asked playing with a loose strand of my unruly hair  
"I remembered that you never really ever liked Jace, jealous might I even say? When he was the only person telling me to stop being so stubborn when it came to you."

He laughed while still playing with my hair looking me in the eyes, it was chilly out tonight but with Dimitri's body pressed against mine I had never felt so warm "He obviously doesn't know that you're a force to be reckoned with." Chuckling to himself again he continued "You're the most stubborn person I know. But you'll have to remind me to thank him." He said.  
He bent down and gave me a soft kiss on the nose. I was so happy to be kissing him out in the open like this, at school and even in the royal court I would have never dreamed of this beyond my wildest imagination but then again I never thought Dimitri would be back in my arms either.

When we arrived home we were both more than a little worn out but I was so glad to be back in my little cabin in the middle of nowhere. No matter what Dimitri had said about me not being able to live out here because I would get bored, I still loved it and maybe the fact that Dimitri was here made it a little better. But we were both being good, there would be no more sneaking into each other's beds like we had been the last couple of nights we said we would take this slow.

Being good we both kissed each other goodnight and went our separate ways. But as I tossed and turned in bed I realised that the reason I couldn't sleep was because I had been so used to sleeping with someone and not only just a someone. I had missed the feel of sleeping with him so much that I physically couldn't sleep by myself anymore.

I got out of bed and snuck down the small corridor into his room again and without a word he pulled up his blanket getting in the bed he immediately wrapped his warm comforting arms around me I suddenly felt safe in his arms never wanting to leave him again it had been a long night working and I was just glad to be in his arms "I was just about to join you myself. I don't think I can physically sleep without you in my arms anymore." Dimitri joked as if reading my mind  
"I was thinking the exact same thing." I mumbled softly into his chest.

He laid there for a while we were both wide awake now because we were becoming more and more aware of each other. "We honestly suck at trying to be a normal couple and taking things slow." I slightly grumbled.  
"We've never been a traditional couple Roza." He spoke sounding more relaxed.

The fact that he had just called us a couple sent shock waves through me but yet when he said it, it felt completely right I couldn't deny it couldn't deny us "So we're a couple now?" I said trying to play it cool  
"If you want to be." He said snuggling me closer to him and remained silent, damn he was playing it cool as well. I stayed silent not knowing why I didn't say anything and more importantly not knowing what to say. Just when I thought Dimitri may have been asleep I answered  
"Yes."

I heard a weird noise of acknowledgement "Yes?" he asked groggily like he had almost forgotten.  
"I'll be your girlfriend." The words sounded foreign to my lips, they sounded way too mundane for what we were. We had never really put a label on our relationship but we never needed to we knew where we stood which is why this conversation was weird.  
"How about we do better, marry me Roza?" he suddenly sat up on his elbow all grogginess gone and now full of energy his eyes glinting with excitement. I could tell that he was thinking about what he said and agreeing with himself inside his head.

I could tell my eyes were bugging out of my head "What?!" I asked  
I looked at him with wide eyes, I felt like I couldn't breathe I didn't know how to take this I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. The history was there, our history was there we had five years of history together but they hadn't all been happy in fact most of it wasn't but that was no reason to say no, we had been together longer than we had been apart.

As I was thinking I could tell Dimitri was just becoming more nervous "we agreed before we were never the traditional couple but Rosemarie Emerson Hathaway I love you so much and I know that us together again is sudden but I don't want anything to bring us apart anymore. I want to be married to you Roza forever." He held both my hands in his giant one and I looked down at him.

I suddenly felt saddened as I looked up at him through my eyelashes "But I can't give you children." It came out as a whisper, I knew how badly he always wanted his own family and with age I was beginning to have the desire for children myself.  
"Hey, it's okay Roza," he said wiping away the tears I didn't know fell "I wouldn't want children with anyone other than you anyway; you are the only family I want, the only family I need." He brought his forehead against mine.  
His words picked me up again; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man as well.

We sat there for a little while "I don't want you to rush into this, you don't have to give me an answer now and you don't have to say yes I understand a lot has happened but it doesn't feel as though being a couple really covers what we are." He spoke gently to me. He wouldn't show it but I knew saying that was hard for him as he swept the hair out of my face. He started to move away so he could lie down and was about to take me down with him when I grabbed him by the face and pulled him back up again kissing him harder than I ever had before, wrapping one of my legs around him so I was straddling him I deepened the kiss.

We both broke apart as we needed air "You're so silly to think I wouldn't want to marry you." I spoke with a cheeky grin.  
He looked at me with pure adoration as he moved his lips back to mine and we continued to kiss. Once we broken apart again I stayed straddling him as I was "No ring though." I said suddenly  
I hoped he hadn't gotten one already but with the suddenness of the situation I doubted it. When I looked at him I saw a playful pout on his face as I smiled at him  
"I have to give you a ring." He continued to pout

You would never see this side of Dimitri around anyone other than me and I loved that he felt completely confident to be his whole self around me as I with him "No you don't, I don't need one." The ring hadn't been about him not being able to afford it I'm sure he'd had a lot saved up, it was the fact that I didn't need a ring with Dimitri I would be to worried that I'd lose it or something. Plus I didn't want some massive rock hanging off my hand it just seemed slightly inconvenient.  
"Roza," he spoke huskily pulling my closer to him on his lap "the ring isn't just about you, it's about me getting to flaunt that you're all mine." He began to kiss my neck and behind that sensitive spot just behind my ear. I leaned my head closer to his and let out a slight moan Dimitri didn't just know all my fighting habits, he knew all my strengths and weaknesses.

I had to pull him off me temporarily just so I could think clearly "Maybe we could make a compromise then? How about you don't get me an engagement ring and I will wear a wedding ring." I said liking the idea  
I could see the playful pout come back I was glad he wasn't offended about me not wanting a ring because it wasn't about that and I think he knew himself exactly what it was about, it just wasn't me.  
"I suppose I could deal with that." He gave me one of those lazy sexy grins before I let him go and began to kiss him again.

He was grinning like a fool and showering me with kisses I reacted by kissing him back and before I even knew I let my hands explore him Dimitri groaned which only made my hands go further, still straddling him he picked me up and flipped me over "The perks of not proposing in public." I said cheekily while my toes latched around his sweats and pulling them off, I couldn't believe I had been timid making love to Dimitri at first he just made it seem so easy.

Grabbing my hips and burying his face into my cleavage "defiantly a perk." He said mumbling  
he kissed them removing the already unbuttoned shirt of his I was wearing. It was hard to believe that all night we had been so tired after the earlier events and now we were so full of life, and we were certainly up all night burning off all that extra energy, we didn't have to do anything tomorrow and I longed for a day to lazily spend the day in bed with my fiancé.

* * *

Hey Guys,

It has 30 chapters which is a lot for a story and I think it was a really nice place to end it as the first story focused on the Rose and Dimitri finding each other. Plus I have so much more to write. So I decided to do a sequel!  
I hope that's okay with everyone, I initially didn't plan it that way which is why I didn't put it on at the end. I will hopefully be putting the first chapter of the sequel up today!  
Um just to let everybody know, the next story in this sequel will have very different views in it, I don't want to destroy anyone's hopes for this story but I am going to be taking a big risk on the next story and hopefully you will all like it.  
Thank you for your loyalty and I can't wait to see your reviews on the next story.

Meg x.


	31. Sequel release!

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! As promised I've continued this story with a sequel, it's called 'Future Redemption'. I don't really know what to think of the title, I suck at thinking of titles. I wanted to keep in theme of the titles if that makes sense.

The reason I haven't been paying much attention to writing my fanfiction is because I've been getting stuck into my original story called 'Escorted by Hate' feel free to read it if you'd like, the link to my wattpad is on this account profile.

Anyway back to the sequel, this is the part of the story I was worried about writing because there's going to be a lot of different changes and plot twists and I hope you all like them!  
Please, please, please let me know what you think!

Thank you so much and I hope that I haven't lost any loyal followers because I took so long! :(

You're all amazing! x.


	32. Sorry for the inconvenience

Hello,

Sorry to disturb everyone!  
So I've received a few reviews (I'm assuming from the same person) like this one here;

_"me:yuck really? he treats her like total c*** for three years and she actually waits for him...f*** disgusting. Rose is such a pathetic victim in this story. Just waiting around pining for him tell he gives her the green light. Rose should not have waited. There are other fish in the sea and they wouldn't have treated rose like that. you want us to believe that he loves rose? they lived together in a tiny apartment for THREE YEARS and he did nothing...never once acted on his so called "feelings" I don't believe him...I don't think he gives one flying f*** about rose and I want him to go f*** himself...take a long walk off a short cliff...walk into the ocean and breath water...g into space with no helmet...play in traffic ect ect ect"_

I just want to clear some things up, I'm really sorry if you don't like this story. It is a Dimitri and Rose story though, it does say that in the thingy up the top, I'm sorry if that disappoints you but maybe this story isn't for you then? I noticed that you seemed to like Adrian? I do have a Rose and Adrian story, it's called 'No Ordinary Love' you may like that, but then again Rose maybe too much of the victim. Maybe you just don't like my writing style and that's okay, because some other people do and sometimes some stories aren't for everyone. It may not be intentional but I was a little offened by the review from above, that maybe wrong for me, maybe I'm interpurting it wrong. But honestly if you don't like my work, please don't read it, I don't want you to feel like you have to read it. And like I've said I do actually have a Rose and Adrian story you may like. Thank you for understanding and I'm really sorry about the message but I couldn't contact you privately. Good luck with your reading Meg :)


End file.
